What Happens After Goodnight
by rebalabroo
Summary: A version of what could happen after Holly said 'Goodnight' to Gail at the end of 5.07. Femslash. Gail/Holly. Will add to it if there's interest. My first fic on here
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own these characters or make any money from writing with them.

After Holly left Gail in the corridor holding the evidence bag containing the thumb, the blonde brushed off the few tears that had appeared as she watched Holly walk away from her this time. She hated seeing the pain in the brunettes face as she said goodnight. She didn't feel she had the right to reach out and comfort her so she had let her leave. She sighed and went back to what little work she had left for today.

Once her shift was done she had headed to the Penny alone, she had planned to drink herself to oblivion, but as with many of her plans, it didn't happen. She had one shot of tequila on arrival and nursed one beer for the rest of the night. She spent the night going over her actions the last night she had been here with Holly and what she had done when it came to the brunette since then. That night and maybe for even a day or two after, Gail figured she had every right to be angry, but after that it became something else, it became about her usual insecurities, not being good enough, not being in the doctors league, not being ready to face what they really had together, it became an out and one, for reasons that right now for the life of her she couldn't remember, she had taken. Life was short, Sophie's situation and Jerry's death had taught her that, it had just taken her a while to actually learn the lesson. After a few hours she drained the now warm beer and headed out of the bar.

Once home, she quickly showered and headed to bed, not wanting to deal with what ever had been going on with Dov and Chris during the course of the day. When she was settled, she picked up her cell phone, scrolled through the contacts until she came to Holly's number. She held her finger over the call button, a while ago a call even at this hour would have been welcomed, especially once they're relationship had grown, just the sound of Holly's voice had been enough to keep her night time demons away. She didn't have many nightmares anymore but when she did the brunette, even if she had been woken by the call, would happily talk her back to sleep. Gail smiled at the memory. She brushed her finger over Holly's name, as she did the phone vibrated in her hand indicating a new text message, it was from the brunette currently crowding her thoughts. Nervously she opened it.

There were 4 words **Did you mean it?**

The blonde frowned and answered **Which part?**

There was about a minute delay before **That I was the most wonderful person you've ever met?**

Gail didn't stop to think she just answered honestly** I meant every word I said**

When Holly didn't respond right away, the blonde put the phone on the pillow next to her waiting to see if there would be any more from the other woman, after about 10 minutes Gail moved the phone to the bedside table figuring the brunette had stopped talking for now. She rolled onto her back and sighed, then suddenly realised something, Holly, after basically dismissing her at the Morgue had taken the time to personally return the thumb to her, when an intern could have bought it over or she could have left it with Traci or anyone else at 15 and then at 1 in the morning had text her to get clarification about the conversation that had taken place between them. The fact that she had contacted her about their conversation meant she had heard what Gail had said. Was this Holly's subtle way of telling her that she was open to the possibly of making up, of trying again? Maybe giving her a chance to prove that she no longer wants to run and is willing to fight to get the doctor back? The blonde couldn't help but smile to herself, it had taken weeks of turmoil and stupidity on her part but Gail finally knew what she wanted and she was going to to everything she could think of to try and get it.

"Hey Rodney" Holly said when walked into the morgue the next morning "Did that floater arrive yet?"

"Not yet but something else did it's in your office" he said and went to make a call about the body before Dr Stewart asked again.

Holly frowned and headed to her office, she saw what he meant the second she entered, there was a big bunch of lilies in a vase sitting on her desk. She smiled to herself, technically they had only had two dates but Sarah was nice and obviously liked her, even if the brunette had said she wasn't ready for anything more than something casual. When she picked up the card and read it the smile changed to a frown **Do you remember what lilies mean? G oxox**. She knew Gail was referring to the lily reference in 'imagine me and you' it had been the first lesbian movie they had watched after their relationship had changed. Part of her wanted to jump for joy that the woman who had stolen her heart was back and wanting to reconcile but the other part, the part that remembers the devastation at the complete silence from the blonde over weeks wanted to dump them in the trash. Holly decided to leave the flowers there and not respond to Gail and get on with her day.

At 1pm, when Holly was just about to leave to get some lunch, there was a knock on her office door "Come in" she said still getting her things together.

It was the young Chinese delivery boy from her favourite Thai place "I have a delivery for Dr Stewart"

"That's me but I didn't order anything?" She said as he walked over and put the bowl down on her desk.

"The order comes with this" he said, he handed her the note and left.

She knew who it was from before opening it I got your favourite soup, **I know you sometimes forget to have lunch when you get your nerd on, enjoy G oxox**. This time Holly let herself smile, she did like the soup and now she didn't have to go out and waste time, she pocketed the note and opened the soup.

The next thing came when she got home, as she walked up the front steps of her house there was a bottle of her favourite wine and a single long stemmed rose. Holly picked up the rose and sniffed it, it smelt beautiful. She grabbed the wine, it was chilled and had a little card hanging from the neck and went inside. She dumped her things on the kitchen bench and went looking for a bottle opener. Just when she found it, there was a knock at the door. She put it with the bottle, wondering and maybe hoping it was Gail, but also terrified it was her as she wasn't sure she was ready to face her again so soon. Her fears and hopes were dashed when she saw a smiling Sarah at the door "Hey" she said to the small blonde in front of her.

"Hey, I was in the neighbourhood and I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink" she asked.

Holly smiled back "Sure, I've only just got in but if you give me a few minutes I'll change and we can go" she led the blonde into the lounge room and headed upstairs to change. She figured it didn't hurt to get some space between herself and her feelings for Gail. She quickly changed and went back downstairs when she hit the bottom step, she noticed Sarah was no longer in the lounge room she was in the kitchen, looking at the card hanging off the bottle.

"Who is G?" The blonde asked looking at Holly not angry just curious.

The brunette looked at her feet "Gail"

"As in Gail, the one who Rachel told me about before she introduced us, that broke your heart, the reason you don't want anything more than casual, that Gail" Sarah still didn't sound mad.

"Yea, I'm sorry" Holly said blushing.

"Please don't be sorry, I knew going into this we weren't going to become anything, Rachel told me and you were very upfront with me, I just didn't realise she was still around" she let the note go.

"She wasn't, I saw her yesterday and we sort of talked and I guess I... well she.." Holly trailed off.

Sarah came around the other side of the bench with the brunette "'Look I get it, somewhere in the conversation yesterday, you gave her the impression you're open to reconnecting right?"

Holly nodded.

"There's nothing wrong with that" she said, she took both of Holly's hands in hers "just make sure your ready ok."

The brunette smirked at the woman in front of her "That will teach me for agreeing to date a therapist"

"Well maybe we can be friends, we just won't tell Gail we went out" Sarah said "The idea of having a jealous police woman out for my blood scares the life out of me for some reason" she dropped Holly's hands and kissed her cheek "I think I'll leave you to it, enjoy the wine"

"You sure you don't want a glass?" the brunette offered.

"No trust me that's yours, we'll go for a totally plutonic drink next week sometime, good luck with your policewoman and remember I'm here if you need someone to talk to"

"Thanks" doctor said and let the blonde out.

Holly went back to the kitchen and made a beeline for the bottle she pulled the card off and read it **We drank this one after our first night together, I'll never forget it, it was like finally finding the place where I belonged, wrapped in your arms. Enjoy this bottle on me. G oxox**

Holly smirked, no wonder Sarah had reacted the way she had, situation reversed, she would have admitted defeat and left too. It had been one day and Gail was making it near impossible not to contact her and fall back into each other. But the brunette was determined to make the blonde at least fight for them a little, after the weeks of silence Holly endured, Gail deserved a taste of her own medicine. Part of the brunette felt bad for doing it but she needed the blonde to understand that she can't just waltz back in, she needed to earn it. Holly opened the bottle of wine, grabbed a glass and headed upstairs to relax in a hot bath.

It had been almost a week since Gail had heard from Holly, she knew she was getting her gifts, meals and notes. The evening gifts were hand delivered and she checked with every delivery person to ensure she got them. It was Friday afternoon and she was sitting at her desk finishing off a report for a drunk and disorderly she had arrested on patrol. She had just gotten a call from shop that the present she got Holly had been received and the note hand delivered. She sat back and smiled to herself, the silence from the brunette was frustrating but she was enjoying showering her in gifts, it's something she had never done, it had always been given to her, she had never given like this in relationships and she has decided she likes it, even if Holly called her right now and they patched things up, Gail would continue to buy her things, to show her how much she means to her and just because she enjoys doing it.

"Peck" Sam called out bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yep" she answered standing.

"I got a Homicide, Nash is busy, you interested?"

"Sure" she said grabbing her bag, her gear and following.

"What have we got?" Sam said to Holly, who was already leaning over the victim.

"As you can see he has multiple gunshot wounds, and the amount of blood that's pooled here I would say he was killed here" they were in an old warehouse down on the docks.

"Execution?" Sam asked.

Holly shrugged "I'll know more once I get the trajectories but it's pretty messy, it could just be a random shooting" she offered.

"Peck" he called. Holly looked up to see Gail coming over, well sauntering over as she often did in uniform. The brunette looked down not wanting the blonde to see her looking.

"Yes sir" she asked as she smiled down at the back of Holly's head.

"Any observations?" He asked

"Well the actually injuries on the body are random so not a professional hit, but the location suggests he was lured here so maybe gang or drug related"

"Well done" he said "I'm gonna call guns and gangs see if their interested, can you stay with Dr Stewart and take down any observations until I'm done?" Sam walked away, phone to his ear.

There was a silence between the two women for a minute till Holly broke it "So, you running low on funds yet?"

Gail smirked "Not at all" she said nonchalantly.

The brunette knelt down next to the body "I would say this guys been dead about 24 hours according to his liver temp" she said pulling the thermometer out and putting it back in what Gail called her lunchbox "I know for a fact that bottle of bourbon you left last night is worth over $200 as was the champagne the night before" she added as she moved the victims clothes to examine the wounds.

"Do I need to note that down?" Gail asked as she noted the possible time of death.

Holly looked up at her and saw the blondes genuine smile, this morning, the brunette had no intention of calling or contacting Gail at least until after the weekend, to give herself sometime to prepare but that smile with nothing but love and caring behind it proved to be her undoing "No" she said then stood "I'll need to get him on the table before I can tell you anymore"

Gail nodded "I'll let Detective Swarek know" she said closing her notebook.

"What time do you get off shift?" Holly asked as she pulled her gloves off.

Butterflies jumped in Gail's stomach at the question, she had expected the brunette to leave and continue radio silence for a while longer "6" the blonde said.

"Do you wanna meet me a my place about 7, I think it's time I listened to your explanation" Holly said finally giving in.

Gail smiled hugely "Sure, I'll grab some dinner, what would you like?"

"I'll cook" the doctor suggested "Grab some dessert if you feel the need"

"Sure" Gail said adjusting her belt a little "Are you sure your ready?" She asked "I don't want you to feel pressured, I'm happy just knowing that your even considering it"

Holly reached out gripped the front of her belt "I am, plus I can't have you going broke, you kinda owe me a few dates don't you think"

Gail's brilliant grin returned "Yes ma'am"

She kissed the blonde on the cheek then released her "I need to get to the lab" she said and picked up her bag.

"Ok" Gail said still smiling, she noticed Sam was coming back "Enjoy your lunch" she added with a smirk.

"Where's it from?" Holly asked.

"Your favourite Italian place" the blonde said.

"I can't wait" she said "See you tonight Officer Peck"

"See you then, Dr Stewart"

Sam smiled at Gail as he past Holly "You two finally back on track?" He asked.

The blonde nodded as she watched the retreating form of the Forensic Pathologist "I really hope so"

please leave a review, especially if you would like more. Thanks for your time.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe the response to this story I really only expected a few readers but wow. Anyway here's some more. I've pretty much decided to continue with this for at least a few more chapters we'll see how it goes. Anyway please find the next instalment below.

Disclaimer - I do not own these characters or make any money from writing with them.

Chapter Two

Gail walked into the locker room, right on 6 and started packing her gear, not bothering to change, wanting to get home and get ready to go see Holly. Traci came up behind her "Are you coming to the Penny tonight, it's Dex's weekend with Leo?" she said opening her locker.

"No, I have plans" Gail said as she zipped up her bag and closed her locker.

Traci frowned, the blonde had been massively anti social since the fight with Holly, she'd only gone to the Penny a handful of times and that had been under duress from Traci and Steve. They didn't want her to stay home, wallow and drink herself into oblivion, then after the shooting of the woman in the laundry with the little girl, Gail had been pretty much avoiding everyone. And started buying things, it had been strange, she had bought a lot of stuff she didn't need the only decent, semi necessary purchase had been the brand new SVU out in the parking lot, once she had secured the loan all the spending had stopped.

"Who with?" The detective asked.

Gail just smiled, she hadn't told anyone at 15 about what was happening with Holly, Sam only knew because he was there this morning. Gail didn't wanna jinx it so she left Traci with a quick good night and a promise of a drink after the weekend to discuss how her mysterious plans went.

0000000000

Gail headed into the apartment she shared with Chris and Dov, all was quiet so she quickly grabbed her clothes and headed for the bathroom. Once she was showered and dressed she walked out of the bathroom and almost straight into Dov "We need to talk"

"No no no, not tonight" she said pushing Dov backwards and out of her way "You and Chris have been all funny and secretive all week, you can go back to that until tomorrow, I can't deal with anything tonight, I can't be late"

He frowned "Late to where?" Wondering, for a second, if she was also on drugs. He shook off the thought.

Gail sighed, she knew the only way to get around him tonight was to tell the truth "I'm having dinner with Holly"

His face lit up "That's great" he went to say more but the blonde stopped him.

"I'm not talking about it now I don't have time, we'll talk tomorrow about what happens and whatever is wrong with you two idiots" she said and grabbed her bag, put her phone, purse and keys in it, the grabbed her work bag and an overnight bag.

"You planning on moving in?" Dov asked gesturing to the bags.

Gail backhanded him across the chest "No but if things do go well I don't want to have to come home get my gear for my next shift"

"Alright good luck" he offered and dropped onto the couch, figuring Chis could wait until tomorrow.

"Thanks" she said and made her way out the door.

00000000000

Gail made a few stops on the way to Holly's and it was 6.53pm when she pulled into her driveway. She killed the engine and looked at the house. She loved this place, or maybe it was just it's owner, but she had always felt comfortable here. Even now as she was freaking out about having dinner with Holly, she felt a sense of calm just being here. Something made her eyes drift to the front door, that's when she saw the brunette, she was in the doorway, dressed in jeans, socks, a T-shirt and grey hoodie. Backlit by the house light, Gail didn't think she had ever seen a more beautiful site. She was happy now that she had gone with casual herself, wearing skinny jeans that Holly had liked her in, boots, a T-shirt and her black jacket. Gail picked up her bag and got out of the car "Hey" she said to the brunette.

"Hey, how was the rest of your shift?" Holly asked leaning on the doorway.

"Well, as you know that murder this morning was gang related so I spend most of it running around doing shit for my brother" the blonde said as she pulled a paper shopping bag from the back and a gift bag "Now as much as I do love my brother spending a day doing his leg work is not fun" Gail added as she locked the car and made her way up the walk "Plus he keeps telling me to call my mother" she shuddered then came to a stop in front of Holly "Hi" she said softly.

The brunette gave her the lopsided grin she loved "Hi" she said back. Holly leaned forward and pecked the blonde on the lips then stepped aside to let her in.

"So I wasn't sure what to get, so I got a few things" Gail nattered nervously as she put the bags on the kitchen bench. She turned as Holly joined her "This is for you" she said as she held out the gift bag for her.

"Gail you really don't have to keep buying me things, you're here, we're both ready to work on us, that's enough for me" Holly said not taking the bag and going to unpack the groceries.

Gail stopped her, taking the ice cream off her "I know I don't, I want to, I have weeks of stupidity to make up for and I happen to enjoy buying you things, so stop bloody complaining and take the damn bag" she said putting the bag in her hands this time.

Holly grinned at her, one of the things she'd missed about Gail was the no nonsense way she did things and the attitude that came along with it. She was never apologetic about it either, but the brunette had noticed, when it came to her, Gail was different, soft, kind, pretty much the person she knew existed underneath the bravado. She looked inside the bag as the blonde moved around the room, putting the things she bought away "Gail"

She said when she saw what was in the bag, there was an expensive bottle of wine, a teddy bear with 'I'm sorry' written across its tummy and a small box in the bottom. Holly pulled the wine and bear out "You really shouldn't have" Gail had finished putting the stuff away and stood near the sink with her hands in her pockets watching her. She took the small box and opened it, it was a necklace with a small flat silver disc, it was engraved, on the front it said 'Lunchbox' on the back it said 'Forever Yours Officer Gail' the brunette let out a chuckle, she reach out to the blonde, but she didn't move, she just looked at the doctor. Holly put the necklace down and walked over and stood in front of Gail, she put her hands on her shoulders and slipped them up, joining her hands behind Gail's neck, she rested her body against the blondes, a feeling they both missed "I love it" she said softly.

Gail didn't move her hands from her pockets, nervous and unsure if she really had the right to touch Holly back yet "Really?" She asked.

"Really" the brunette confirmed, as she rested her forehead on the blondes she added "You can touch me you know" she said softly "I won't bite"

Gail let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, pulled her hands from her jacket pockets and wrapped her arms around Holly's waist, she closed her eyes "I missed this" she whispered.

"Me too" the brunette said, she tilted her head to kiss the blonde when the kitchen timer went off "Damn" she said and redirected the kiss to Gail's nose "Dinners ready" she said as the blonde opened her eyes.

"What are we having?" Gail asked as Holly moved out of her arms and to the oven.

"Nothing too special, it just a chicken casserole" she said as she got the dish out of the oven.

"It smells great" the blonde said as she moved over to look at what she had made "But then when have I not liked your cooking"

"When I made you an omelette with tomatoes in it, after I picked you up from the hospital when you burnt your wrist" Holly pointed out as she got plates out.

"That doesn't count, I hadn't told you I hated eggs and that I'm allergic to tomatoes" Gail said

The brunette dished them both up a plate and carried them out to the dining table, the blonde following, the table was set up with silverware and glasses "Have a seat" she said "I'll just grab the wine" she headed back to the kitchen.

The minute apart gave them both a second to collect themselves, they both knew the conversation needed to happen now as it seemed that being close to each other was a big temptation physically, if they didn't talk things through now they could end up acting on their physical needs and making the situation slightly worse.

When Holly returned with the open bottle she poured them both a drink and sat down "So" she said and picked up her fork "Do you want to start or should I?" She said bluntly, knowing it was usually the best way to go with the woman if front of her.

"You can if you like" Gail said eating her first fork full "This is awesome by the way" she added.

Holly had a mouthful then spoke "I want to say I'm sorry for what you heard that night" Gail went to protest but the other woman stopped her "Hear my side, then I'll hear yours no interruptions" the blonde nodded and continued eating "Lisa can be a classist ass, when she was saying those things, I didn't object because I didn't even for a second feel like that about you. You are not just a beat cop, I don't think I'm out of you're league and don't take this the wrong way but you are not easy and uncomplicated" the blonde smirked and nodded "When I said I was having fun, I didn't mean that we were just having fun, I didn't want to say to her, things I hadn't said to you. My friend was an ass that night and it caused you a lot of pain. I do know why too, we did talk about your mom and the fact she constantly makes you feel like your not good enough, then you over heard her telling me you weren't and because I didn't defend you, you figured I thought the same" Gail nodded confirming her thoughts "For that I'm very sorry, I should have stood up for you and I didn't"

"It's okay" the blonde said "I wasn't exactly nice before I left"

"I kinda deserved it, Lisa got what she deserved too" Holly said, then had another mouthful.

Gail smirked a little "What happened?"

"When you left and I got over the shock, I went to go after you, she grabbed my arm and told me to leave it and you would cool off. I just exploded at her. I shoved her and told her she didn't know what she was talking about, that she was an elitist bitch, I told her I didn't need that crap in my life anymore and that she could shove our friendship and left. I haven't spoken to her since, she's tried but I'm done, she's pulled this bullshit before, it's either been about the women I date or my career, I've always just over looked it but this was the last straw" Holly sighed "I really wish I could have just stood up for you then this wouldn't have happened" she played with her food a little.

"Something would have triggered me to run at sometime, I think we both know that" Gail said "The day all this happened, after we talked on the phone that morning, Dov started asking me questions about you and I did something I've never done, I gushed over you, I told him it was different with you, that I was different, that I was better with you. I said I was serious about you but the only one who needed to know that was you"

"Oh" Holly said realising "And because we hadn't really discussed exactly what we were, when you heard me say I was having fun, you thought you were the only one that was serious"

The blonde nodded "I panicked, at first it was about the hurt and the thought that you were just another person who didn't think I was good enough. Then I used the situation as my escape and right now I have no reasonable reason for doing it" Gail sighed "By the time I realised the huge mistake I made, I had no idea how to approach you or even what to say"

"You could have just come to me" Holly said

"I really didn't think I could, then when Sophie's mom was killed things got worse"

"Wait" the brunette said "Who's Sophie?" picking up her wine and sitting back.

"Do you remember the shootings at the apartment block, there was an electrician in a stairwell, a gang member and a woman in a laundry room who died in hospital"

Holly nodded "I did her autopsy"

"She had a little girl, her names Sophie. She's beautiful and because some gang banger decided he wanted to move up the ranks. She, in a completely random incident, lost her mom" Gail was barely holding onto the tears "After that I just... I had trouble, that case got in. Oliver said it happens to everyone in our line of work" she sighed "He said it shows were human"

Neither of them were eating anymore "Do you wanna move to the couch?" Holly offered.

Gail looked at her mostly empty plate "Sure" they both grabbed their glasses and headed to the lounge room and sat down on either end about a foot of space between them.

"He's right" the brunette said "We all do have that case that gets in, mine was a 3 year old that was killed by his father, it was in my first year on the job, Jason was his name, I'll never forget it. His father went to prison, that case is the reason I'm so fanatical when it comes to forensic and police procedure, because then it helps stop people getting away with hurting and killing others"

"I'm sorry" Gail said, she played with her glass for a second then spoke "I don't want to run anymore" she said looking at Holly "I want us"

Holly pushed her glasses back up "I want us too" she stood up and put her glass on the coffee table took the blondes and did the same, then squatted down in front of her "I can't just go into this on blind faith, not again"

"Okay" Gail said hesitantly, not sure what she meant.

"Things need to be different, you need to do some things to help this work"

"Anything" the blonde said and meant it, she would do anything to get the brunette in front of her back.

Holly rested her hands on Gail's knees and held them out, the blonde put her hands in the other woman's "You can't run again, you need to talk to me, we will fight I guarantee that but we'll make up too. I couldn't handle this happening again, it already broke my heart once, if it happens again I really don't think we could come back from it" Gail went to speak but Holly continued "So when you feel like running come to me, explain whatever it is that has you spooked, if you need a little time and space, I'll give it to you, just don't cut me out again"

"I can do that" the blonde said squeezing her hands "I promise you, I'll try my hardest"

"That's all I ask" the brunette said "Also just so their is no further confusion, I am very serious about you, you are my girlfriend and I love you, I love who you are and don't care if you want to be a beat cop for the rest of your life as long as your happy"

Gail tackled Holly to the floor, she kissed her softly when she landed on top of her "I love you too" she said.

The brunette chuckled at the blonde who was now laying with her head on her chest, she wrapped her arms around her, sliding one hand up to run through her cropped hair "I missed you, I missed us" she admitted.

Something occurred to Gail in that moment "Wait, didn't you say at the morgue last week that you were seeing someone?" She asked with a frown as she pushed herself up so she could look the other woman in the eye, Holly didn't say anything just bit her lip "Was that the truth or were you just trying to get rid of me?"

The brunette took her hand from Gail's hair and straightened her glasses "I did say that to get you to stop" the blonde smirked a little "but it was true"

Gail's face fell, she pushed up to get off Holly but the brunette held on to her "Let me go" she said her tone holding a bit of warning.

"No" Holly said "You said you wouldn't run" already worried she'd triggered the flight response in her, now again, girlfriend.

The blonde sighed and stopped pushing away "I'm not running, I just need a second okay" the brunette let her go and Gail moved back until her back was against the couch "Is it over?" She asked as she pulled her legs up against her knees to her chest.

Holly moved over and sat crossed legged in front of her "The day you came to the morgue, I had only been out with her twice, Rachel introduced us. The next day she came over to go out for drinks, she saw the wine you left and read the note while I was out of the room. When she asked about it, I explained what happened, as I had intended to do anyway, she already knew my heart wasn't in it so we stopped something that didn't really start"

Gail closed her eyes for a second "Fuck" she muttered to herself "I guess it's only fair" she looked back at Holly, reaching out to her "I did walk away"

The brunette took the offered hand "I didn't sleep with her if that helps" she said intertwining their fingers, giving her a lopsided smile.

"A little" the blonde said, she sighed and rubbed her face with her hand "Is it bad that I'm jealous and wanna hunt this person down for even looking at you?"

"No" Holly said and tugged on their joined hands pulling Gail forward, the blonde took the hint and climbed into the other woman's lap sitting on Holly's legs, her legs basically wrapped around her "You love me, it's how you should feel when I say I was dating someone while we were..." She couldn't say anymore as Gail had gripped her face and kissed her much like she did in the interrogation room, this time though she slowed the kiss and spent a minute reacquainting herself with the brunettes lips.

Before either of them got too carried away she pulled back "Ow" she complained and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She took Holly's glasses off, folded them up and held them in her hand as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriends neck.

"You shutting me up again?" the brunette asked as she ran her hands down Gail's back to her ass and gave it a squeeze.

The blonde smiled at her "You complaining about my methods?"

"Never" Holly said, squeezing her behind again as she leaned forward to capture her lips.

00000000

After making out for a while, the pair got up of the floor and had some ice cream while they watched a movie. About halfway through, Gail caught the woman laying against her falling asleep, after which she insisted the brunette head to bed. Holly agreed but only if the blonde accompanied her.

The brunette went to the bathroom and changed, when she came back she looked at Gail who looked nervous "You okay?" She asked standing in front of her.

The blonde put her hands on Holly's hips "I really wanna stay with you but I don't trust myself to keep my hands to myself"

The brunette smiled "Good" she fought a yawn "I never said I didn't want you to touch me"

"You're tired, you need rest not me feeling you up"

Holly grabbed Gail's T-shirt and tugged her forward "I'm sure you can control yourself for one night, I don't want you to leave, I want your gorgeous blonde ass with me until you have to go to work ok?" She kissed her softly.

Gail pulled back and smiled "Yes ma'am" she gave Holly another kiss then broke away "I'll be back" she said and left the room.

While she was gone, Holly got into bed. Within about 10 minutes Gail returned dressed for bed with a duffle bag on her shoulder, she put it on the floor, against the wall and climbed into bed "You came prepared" the brunette commented.

Gail blushed as she pulled Holly to her, the brunette resting her head on her chest "I'd hoped you wanted me to stay, I didn't want to have to leave early to get my gear before shift, so I put it in the car just in case"

"When are you on again?" Holly asked her arm wrapped around Gail's waist.

"Tomorrow night, I start at 6"

"So we have all day" The brunette said and yawned again.

"Yes" the blonde said and turned out the lamp, she kissed Holly's head "Sleep baby, I'm not going anywhere"

"Mmmm" The brunette murmured "I love you"

"I love you too" Gail said, she closed her eyes, happy that she was finally feeling like she was home again, as she was starting to think that Holly would always be her home.

00000000

a/n - thanks for all the great reviews I'm soooooo stoked at the response. Reviews inspire and I would love to hear everyone's thoughts. Thanks again for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n thanks to all those who have taken time to read and review. Hope you all enjoy the next instalment. Read and review, helps the muse to get creative.

disclaimer - I don't own the characters or gain any profit by using them.

Chapter Three

Gail woke the next morning in a cocoon of warmth, with a body snug against her and an arm across her stomach. She couldn't help but smile, if any one had told her two weeks ago she would be back here with Holly she would have laughed at them. She brushed the brunettes hair back with her free arm and admired the beauty before her. She really had missed these moments when she could just appreciate and enjoy watching the wonderful woman in her arms and she hated that she had almost blown things. Well she had, and she was lucky that Holly was willing to give her a chance. Her silent watching was disturbed by her bladder, she slowly removed herself from the brunettes hold and headed for the bathroom. She gave her teeth a quick brush and went back to the bedroom to find Holly had rolled over to the side of the bed she occupied and cuddled up to her pillow. Gail smiled and went back to the bed, sitting next to the brunette, she brushed her hair back and kissed her cheek. Holly didn't move and her rhythmic breathing continued, the blonde moved her hand under the blankets and found where the brunettes pants met her shirt, she slid her hand under the shirt and gently rubbed her back "Baby" she whispered "Can I have my pillow back?"

Holly's head sprang up she grabbed Gail hand that was up her shirt, she pulled on it as she rolled onto her back effectively pulling the now squealing blonde on top of her, she pulled her into a kiss silencing her. After a few seconds she broke the kiss with a beaming smile "Good Morning" she said against Gail's lips, as she ran her fingers through her cropped hair.

The blonde pulled back a bit "You scared the crap out of me" she said with a pout.

"That was kinda the point" the brunette said with a lopsided grin.

"You're evil" Gail said, her bottom lip sticking out.

"And you love it" Holly pointed out.

"I do" the blonde agreed "I wonder what that says about me though" she pondered.

"Nothing good" the brunette said and tugged on Gail's neck pulling her back down for a kiss, first she kissed her top lip then her bottom lip "Hi" she said when she pulled back.

"Hi" the blonde said as she let her entire weight rest on the woman under her.

"Any morning after freak outs?" Holly asked as her hands moved up and down the Gail's back.

"Nope, I'm right where I wanna be" she leaned down and kissed the woman under her.

The brunettes hand slid down to the bottom of the blondes t-shirt and tugged it up, Gail broke the kiss and sit up allowing Holly to pull the garment off her, it was tossed on the floor with the brunettes following straight away, the blonde lowered herself back down they both moaned at the skin to skin, breast to breast contact. Holly pulled Gail back into a kiss, as she was about to deepen it she heard a noise, she pulled back and the blonde moved her kisses to her neck. She realised the noise was Gail's phone on the bedside table "Baby, your phone" she said, tugging on the short locks in her hand.

"Ignore it" she said and moved her kisses to Holly's breasts.

The brunette moaned as the blonde took her nipple in her mouth and sucked, she rolled her hips against the blonde, needing more "Fuck baby" Holly said as she moved to the other breast.

Gail's phone went off again, the blonde put her head up "I'm gonna kill whoever that is" she said moving further up the brunettes body and grabbing the offending object. She looked at the caller "I'm sorry" she said to Holly and kissed her "What the fuck Dov? It's 7 in the morning"

Holly's hands moved up and down Gail's back trying to soothe her.

"I know, I'm sorry and I'm probably interrupting something but you need to get back here ASAP" her room mate explained.

"Why, can't this wait?" She asked looking down at the bare chested woman below her, she gave her a kiss unable to stop herself.

"No, Chis is using, he's been doing cocaine" Dov said, knowing it would bring her home.

"What the fuck?" Gail said moving out of Holly's arms and sitting up, the brunette sat up in bed the sheet pulled up. The blonde stood and grabbed her shirt and pulled it on "Since when?"

"All I know is last week, that day he called in sick after not showing, when I got home he was drinking and there was lines of coke on his desk" he said.

"Fuck" Gail said, sitting stunned on the bed "What did he say?"

"He said he wasn't a junkie criminal"

"Technically by doing and having the drugs he's both" the blonde pointed out.

"There's some thing else" Dov said.

"I don't think I wanna know" Gail said laying back so her head was on Holly's stomach, she gave her a sad smile, the brunette started running her fingers through the blondes hair.

"When I woke up this morning, my computer, Playstation and all the games are gone, his computer, you're iPad and computer are gone too. I only checked your room because the door was open and you closed it yesterday before you left"

Gail sighed heavily "He's dead when we find him" she said "I'm assuming were gonna do an intervention?"

Holly frowned at her and mouthed 'who?'

'Chris' she mouthed back.

"That's what I was thinking yea, Chloe's coming and I'm gonna call Traci"

"Tell her not to tell Steve about the stolen stuff, he'll kill him if he finds out, call Andy too, she knows about this addict stuff cos of her dad" Gail said.

"Ok" he said.

"I'll be there in 15" she said and hung up, she looked up at the brunette "I'm sorry I have to go, Chris is on cocaine and has stolen some of our stuff so Dov wants to do an intervention"

"Has he done one before?" Holly asked.

"His brother was an addict so maybe, I don't know"

"Make sure everyone involved is strong about looking him in the eye or don't have them there, also you need to have a program ready for him to get treatment because cold turkey doesn't work" the brunette said.

"You sound like you've done this before" Gail said sitting up and straddling the brunettes blanket covered legs.

"I have, my brother's an addict, he's clean now for over 4 years but we nearly lost him before he cleaned up" Holly said looking down and playing with the seam on the blondes pyjama pants.

"Hey" Gail said tilting her head back up so she could see her eyes, she gave her a soft kiss "I love you" she said, she was never really good at this stuff but with Holly, she wanted to try "You can tell me this stuff you know, the good and bad"

The brunette gave her a small smile "I know, there's a friend of mine that works in a rehab centre not far away I can give him a call, see what we can set up for him?" She offered.

Gail gave her a kiss "This is why I love you" she got up "Come on, we need to go"

"We?" Holly asked still on the bed, while Gail was going through her bag looking for clothes.

"Yea well, you have more experience than I do at these things and you know the doctor and everything" she got her clothes and went and sat next to her on the bed " and honestly, I just really want you to be with me today" she confessed.

"Alright" Holly said and got up, she was thrilled that Gail wanted her with her but worried how the day would go for the blonde, she only hoped Chris would listen and get help.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey" Gail called out as she walked into the apartment, Holly in tow literally, as they were holding hands. She threw her keys on the table in the kitchen.

Dov stuck his head out of the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth "Hey, oh hey Holly, good to see your back"

"Good to be back" she said squeezing Gail's hand.

"Can you check if anything else is missing from your room?" He asked when he came back in "add it to the list" he added pointing to a note pad on the table.

"Sure" the blonde said, she kissed the brunettes hand and let it go, going to check.

"I called a friend of mine out at Bellview, they have a spot for him ready, if he agrees to go" Holly explained "I'm sorry this is happening"

Dov shrugged "He's done it to himself"

"They only care about themselves but it's hard not to care about them still" she said sitting at the table.

"Who?" He asked starting to make coffee.

"My brother, he managed to clean up, almost died first" the brunette said.

"Yea mine didn't manage the cleaning up thing, just the dying thing"

"I'm sorry" Holly said.

"Do you want coffee?" He asked, avoiding the subject.

"Yes" Gail said coming back in "he took my money stash from my closet" she said sitting next to her girlfriend.

"Sorry" Holly said rubbing her back

"So how do we find the fucker?" Gail asked looking up at Dov.

"I had an idea about that" he said putting two mugs of coffee in front of the two women "He must have taken the stuff cos he's desperate, I think he owes his dealer, so we tell him someone ransacked the place and bashed one of us, maybe you"

"He'd respond quicker if it's me, he doesn't like violence against women" Gail agreed.

Holly moved her hand to the blondes leg underneath the table, offering support "No decent person does" she said.

The blondes hand slid over the top of the brunettes on her leg, she went to speak but was interrupted by the three other people they had called coming in "Hey guys" Chloe said but stopped dead when she saw Holly sitting at the table "Holly" she said as the pair behind her ran into her back.

Gail sighed and rolled her eyes "Yes we're back together, I went and begged forgiveness and she graciously agreed to give me another chance"

"Good" Chloe said "you were getting weird"

"Yea, that's great" Andy added with a smile.

Traci came over and put her hand on the blondes shoulder "That was your mysterious plans last night?"

Gail looked up at her with a smile "Yea" she said and looked at her girlfriend who beamed back at her.

The detective smiled and leaned down to whisper in her ear "You told her you loved her didn't you"

The blonde let go of Holly's hand and stood up, the brunette raised an eyebrow at her, she just smiled at her and dragged Traci aside "Don't say that too loud"

The detective smiled again "Gail we all know, you've been so miserable without her, as long as your happy, that's all that matters"

"I am" Gail grinned at her "hopefully I won't fuck it up again"

"We'll help you" her friend said and they went back to the problem at hand.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once they had discussed what they were doing and what to say, Dov sent Chris a text saying that the apartment had been robbed and Gail was beaten by the intruders.

"One thing you need to remember with anything he says it's the drugs talking" Holly explained just before Chris arrived "Stay strong and remember you're doing this for him, not to him"

She had barely finished speaking when Chris barrelled in the door "GAIL" he yelled.

The blonde closed the door and stood in front of it "Chris" she said.

He span around, why hadn't she noticed before how bad he looked, he looked strung out and sick "You're ok?" He said confused, looking her up and down to make sure.

"I'm fine but your not" she said and crossed her arms.

It was then he noticed the other people in the room "What is going on?" He span to face Dov "Why the hell did you lie?"

The other man copied the blondes arm crossed stance "You've been using and you have to stop" he said.

Chris's temper flared "It's got nothing to do with any of you" he said looking around the room.

"When your stealing our stuff and money then yea it does, plus it will kill you" Dov said.

"I'm not your brother, I can handle it" he said back.

"Chris" Gail scolded.

"Your one to talk" He said to her "You fuck with everyone's feelings, I don't know why Holly would even want to be with an ice queen like you, let alone put up with your crap"

Gail controlled her physical reaction but part of her wondered the same thing. The brunette saw the slight reaction in her girlfriend and walked over and hugged her from behind, she was stiff at first "I love you" Holly whispered in her ear and the blonde relaxed into her.

Traci stepped in as Chloe went to support Dov by taking his hand "You almost destroyed an undercover operation because you knew that dealer" Chris's shocked expression kept the detective talking "We're detectives for a reason, we notice things, it was obvious you knew him, it was only let go because he wasn't actually carrying anything that night, otherwise Steve was going to put you under investigation"

"Your a cop" Andy said "This could ruin your career and you could go to jail"

"You stole from me" Gail said "You even took the money from my closet, I trusted you"

Chris looked around the room and sagged against the wall "I'll pay you back, the computers, games and your iPad are in the pawn shop on Lawson, I just..."

Holly stepped up she let go of Gail and stood in front of Chris "Sit down" she said pulling out a chair, he obeyed "These people are here because they love you and want to help you" he looked at her in confusion "I'm here because Gail asked me to be"

"Oh" he said "you two worked things out?"

The brunette smiled "Yea we did, but this is about you, do you know how cocaine effects the body? I do, I see it a lot and to be blunt with you Chris, I don't ever want you on my table"

"I'm not..."

Holly cut him off "Short term side affects of cocaine use are loss of appetite, increased heart rate, blood pressure, body temperature and rate of breathing, Disturbed sleep patterns, nausea, hyper-stimulation, bizarre, erratic, violent behaviour, Hallucinations, anxiety, paranoia and depression and if you overdose, Convulsions, seizures and death" Chris just looked at her shocked so she continued, speaking as if she was reading it from a list "Long term, Heart, kidney, brain, liver and lung damage, malnutrition, weight loss, severe tooth decay, sexual problems, reproductive problems, infertility, delirium and psychosis. Addiction occurs usually after just one dose and if your sniffing it will destroy the tissue on the inside of your nose, even short term use you can do irreversible damage"

"I'm not addicted" he said "I can stop"

"Sure" Gail said from near the door "That's why you stole from us"

"This is it Chris, with Holly's help we've organised a spot in a rehab facility, you either go or you get out of our house and we go straight to the inspector and tell him what's been happening, if you go we talk to Oliver and find away to keep your job and you'll always have a room here"

His eyebrows shot up "You wouldn't do that would you?"

"You wanna see if we're bluffing?" Gail asked.

It took a few of hours of talking by everyone but eventually Chris agreed to go, Gail drove Holly, Dov and Chris out to the facility and Holly booked him in, they stayed for his orientation and then left, promising to visit once he was allowed visitors. As they we're leaving Chris hugged his friends then pulled Holly aside "Thank you" he said "I didn't realise what could happen if I kept doing it"

Holly nodded and put her hand on his arm "Just get better"

They left, once Gail was on the highway she turned to Dov "You on shift tonight?" She asked.

"Yea, you?" He answered, looking out the window.

"Yep, we'll talk to Oliver together, he's on till 6 so we'll have to go early, do you need to go home first?"

"Yea, I'll grab my gear and take Chris's truck"

Holly's phone interrupted the conversation "Dr Stewart" she answered.

The pair continued talking quieter as the brunette handled the call "What are we gonna say?" Dov asked.

"The truth" Gail said "He's done this to himself Dov, we can only help as much as we can, if we lie and get found out we could be implicated"

"He's our friend Gail" He said sounding disappointed in her.

"Yea" she agreed "But he's also an addict, he just sold our stuff and stole five grand from me so forgive me for not wanting trouble at work" she snarked at him.

"I'll be in soon" they heard the brunette say and hang up. Gail looked over at her questioningly "There's a body, suicide they think, I need to go to the scene then do the autopsy"

The blonde put her hand on Holly's leg "I'm sorry this wasn't what I wanted for today"

The brunette took her hand and laced their fingers leaving their joined hands on her leg "It's ok"

They pretty much travelled in silence until they arrived at Gail and Dov's apartment as he got out of the car the blonde spoke "I'll go in early and talk to Oliver about Chris so you don't have to feel guilty" she added just enough attitude to show she wasn't happy doing it.

Dov sighed "I can come" he offered.

"I'll do it" she said "We'll talk about getting our stuff from the pawn shop tonight" he nodded and walked up the walk to the apartment.

Gail wound up the window and pulled into the traffic "I'll have to go in now, I'm sorry" the blonde said.

"It's ok" Holly said squeezing her hand "I need to as well, so nothing to be sorry for" she lifted up their joined hands and kissed the back of Gail's "I'm just glad we sorted things out"

Gail glanced at her and smiled "Me too" she slowed and stopped at a red light and leaned over and kissed her, then took off when it turned green.

"Any plans for tomorrow?" Holly asked running her fingers of her free hand across Gail's forearm.

The blonde shuddered "Aside from some sleep because I'm back on days on Monday, nothing"

"Well since I'll probably be up all night you could come over when you off and we could nap together" Holly said as she released Gail's hand and slid hers over the blondes thigh, slipping it down to rub on the inseam of her jeans "and maybe find a few other things we could do" she added dropping her voice to a husky whisper.

"Fuck" Gail said and swerved "I'm driving"

Holly smirked and leaned over and whispered in her ear "I've been so turned on since I saw you last week, I don't think I could wait another day to taste you"

The blonde whined "Holly, I have to go to work"

"So do I" the brunette said as she kissed the blondes neck.

Thankfully Gail was just pulling into 15, she got into the car park, quickly parked, threw off her seatbelt, grabbed Holly and kissed her passionately. She instantly felt Holly's tongue enter her mouth and locked their mouths together tasting the coffee the brunette had earlier, she started to slow the kiss knowing they didn't have a lot of time, she broke the kiss and rested her head on Holly's "You're a tease"

The brunette was grinning "I'm just making sure you have incentive to come over"

Gail bought her hand up and rested it on Holly's cheek "I don't need it, Hol" she brushed her thumb across the brunette's lips "I wanna see you as much as possible, I've wasted enough time without you" she kissed her softly.

Holly moaned into the kiss "I wish I could just take you home"

"Me too" Gail said sitting back, she pulled the keys from the ignition and handed them to her girlfriend "I'll get a lift to yours"

"Why are you giving me the keys to someone else's car?"

"It's mine" the blonde explained with a smile "I need to go talk talk to Oliver before shift so I can't take you home"

Only then did Holly look around and realise where they were "Oh" she said "When did you make such a serious purchase?"

"I figured it was time, can't keep asking everyone for rides all my life"

"Such a grown up" Holly mocked her.

The blonde narrowed her eyes "Just for that not coffee drop off during my shift"

"Aww" The brunette said and leaned over to Gail "I could make it worth your while" she said as she cupped the blondes sex through her jeans.

"Fuck" Gail moaned and leaned over to kiss her, Holly pulled her head back but kept her hand firmly in place "Alright, Coffee visit during my shift"

The brunette wiggled her fingers and captured the blonde lips kissing her slowly, she moved her hand to Gail's thigh and stopped the kiss, she looked at the time "You'd better go"

The blonde groaned in frustration "Yea" she said "you're a fucking tease" she added as the both got out of the car.

Holly met her at the drivers side she gave her a kiss "So I'll see you in a few hours?"

"I hope so" Gail said "As long as I don't get stuck doing UC or with one of the detectives" the blonde reached out and wrapped her arms around her girlfriends waist "After today, a quiet shift would be awesome"

Holly hugged her back "He'll be ok, he's in the best place to deal with his problems"

"I know" Gail said "I know it's selfish but I really wanted today to be about us"

"Tomorrow will be" the brunette said and gave her a kiss "You need to go"

"I do" the blonde said not moving.

Holly released her then got her bag and uniform from the car and handed them to her "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No, go home when your done, one of us should get some sleep"

Holly put her hand in her pocket and handed Gail a key "I was going to give you this before, I figure you should have it now since your lending me your new car" she said with her lopsided smile.

The blonde grinned "A key to your place?"

"Yea, no freak out required, just helps make our lives easier" the brunette added "Now go" she said as she turned Gail and slapped her on the ass.

The blonde walked away but turned and walked backwards, she gave her a smile "You'll pay for that"

"I hope so" Holly said leaning on the SUV.

"I love you" Gail called out.

"I love you too" the brunette said, she watched until her girlfriend disappeared into the station then hopped into the car and left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly was back at the morgue at about 10pm, she had gone to the scene and what should have been a quick visit blew out because a rookie from 15 had stepped into the blood on the floor from the gunshot wound to the victims head, after finishing the scene she spent a good hour lecturing him on forensic procedure. She was tired and not really wanting to do the autopsy but going home to an empty bed now that she and Gail were back on track did not appeal either. If everything went smoothly Gail would be done around 4 and would be with her by 4.30, if she got the autopsy done now and the report, she could be home by 3 ready when the blonde arrived. She went to the cupboard and pulled out some scrubs.

She was examining the head wound around 30 minutes later, when she heard footsteps coming down the corridor, Gail came in, coffee in one hand and pastry bag in the other "Hey beautiful" she said as she entered.

"Hey" Holly said, she pulled off her gloves and quickly washed her hands. She took the offerings from the blonde and put them on the nearby desk "How long?" She asked grabbing her and pulling her against her.

"Not long, 10 minutes tops, I'm suppose to be giving you this" she said pulling an evidence bag from her pocket with a bullet in it "Then heading back to 15 to try and chase down this guys possible killer"

"This definitely wasn't suicide, trajectory is..." Holly couldn't say anymore as Gail's lips met hers.

About 5 minutes later they were disturbed by Gail's phone ringing, as she had switched off her radio before walking in the door "Shit" the blonde said pulling back a little, Holly was currently sitting on the desk and Gail was between her legs, they were both panting heavily from the make out session. The blonde pulled her hands from inside the brunettes scrub top and pulled her phone from her pocket, she didn't move away and put one arm back around Holly "Peck" she answered, seeing Swarek's number.

"I've been calling you on the radio, the doc know anything yet?"

"She said it definitely wasn't suicide, the trajectory was all wrong" she said as she rubbed Holly's back, as the brunettes head was on her shoulder.

"Good, I've got a lead, get your ass back here and you and Epstein can run it down for me" he said.

"Okay" she said and hung up, she twitched her shoulder so the brunette would look up "I have to go"

Holly lifted her legs and wrapped them around Gail's waist "I know" she said and rested their heads together.

The blonde ran her hands up and down the brunettes legs "I should be ho..." She stopped herself just before she called Holly's place home "I should be there about 4.30 if all goes well"

"Home" the brunette said "You can call my place home honey, it's ok" she ran her hands through the blonde hair putting it back in place.

"I just..." She sighed knowing she didn't have long "I don't wanna push you, you know"

"Gail" Holly said tilting her head to the side and taking the blondes face in her hands "Do you feel at home when your at my place?" Gail nodded "So call it home"

"Okay, I should be home at 4.30"

Holly nodded gave her one last kiss and released her, the blonde straightened her uniform and turned her radio back on "Let me know when your home safe" she said. Gail gave her one last kiss and headed for the door.

"Gail" Holly called.

"Yea?" The blonde said stopping in the doorway.

"Be safe, I love you"

"I will, I love you too" Gail said and disappeared out the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A little before 5, Holly was woken by Gail's body sliding into bed next to her "Gail" she said still half asleep.

"Yea, go back to sleep" the blonde said as she wrapped her arms around the brunette from behind.

"You're warm" Holly said moving back, closer to her.

"Yea, I had a shower, I went dumpster diving for evidence, I showered before I left the station but Dov said I smelt on the way over here"

"You smell wonderful now" the groggy brunette said.

Gail couldn't help but smile "Go back to sleep nerd" she snuggled on closer burying her face in Holly's neck "I love you" she said softly.

"Mmmm love you too" the brunette murmured as she dozed off.

The blonde held her tighter, thankful that she had the woman in her arms back, hopefully for good.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyday I am surprised at the amount of people who are interested in this story. Thank you so much to all those who have reviewed, I have been meaning to respond individually but life has gotten in the way. Please feel free to ask questions or make suggestions for this story or propose ideas for others. Before anyone asks Holly's sister is based on my own as is the brother in law. **And for this chapter there's a warning contains lesbian sex and is nsfw**. Thanks for reading hope you enjoy and review, I love reading them and they inspire the muse too.

Disclaimer - I don't own anything aside from my own created characters and I don't profit from this.

Chapter Four

Gail woke the next morning to an empty bed, she yawned and stretched and looked at the time, it was just after 10. It was then she noticed the distinct smell of bacon coming from somewhere in the house.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly had woke not long ago and to stop herself from waking the sleeping blonde in her bed she had headed downstairs to make a start on some breakfast for them. The coffee was brewing and she was cooking bacon and pancakes. Once she was done she would wake Gail with food then move onto more pleasurable activities. She turned and took out the cooked pancakes, she was just pouring in another batch when a pair of arms circled her waist "Morning" the blonde murmured into her neck.

While pouring the pancakes with one hand, she bought her free hand up to rest on the back of Gail's head "Hey, I didn't think you'd be up yet"

The blonde kissed her neck and pulled her firmly against her "I was lonely" she dropped another kiss on the skin under her lips "I missed you last night" she whispered.

Holly ran her fingers through the blondes hair, enjoying the sensation of her pushed against her back "I missed you too, I did the autopsy and report last night so I didn't have to sleep very long without you"

"We're gonna become one of those couples aren't we" Gail said, resting her chin on Holly's shoulder, watching her cook.

"What do you mean?" The brunette said, she took her hand back so she could turn bacon and flip pancakes.

"The kind that has always annoyed me, the ones that are all over each other and saying I love you all the time"

Holly couldn't hold in the chuckle "Are you complaining?" She said pushing herself back against Gail. "Because I can keep my hands to myself today if you'd like"

The blonde held onto her tighter "I didn't mean that, you know what I meant" she said a little frustrated.

Holly put her hand back and rubbed Gail's lower back "I get it"

"Good" the blonde said and kissed her neck again "My phone is off by the way, I told Traci if there was an emergency to call you otherwise anyone from 15 calls us today and their dead"

The brunette smiled "So your all mine today?"

"That's the plan yea" Gail said. Like some higher power had been listening Holly's house phone rang "Did I just jinx us?" The blonde asked.

Without Gail releasing her Holly leaned over to grab the cordless phone and answered it "Hello"

"Holly, darling how are you?" Her mothers voice said on the other end.

"I'm great mom, how are things in New York?" She asked, the blonde behind her relaxing now she knew it wasn't work, she started kissing her way down Holly's neck again, starting near her ear.

"Well that is why I was calling, we're not there at the moment" her mother explained.

The brunette knew what was coming "What do you mean your not there?"

"We came up to visit your sister and the kids, we wanted to get together today for lunch, your brother is working, but you said last week you had today off"

"Fuck" Holly muttered under her breath.

Gail pulled her head up and turned the brunette in her arms 'what's wrong?' She mouthed.

Holly put her arm around Gail "I'm kinda busy today Mom, how long are you staying? Couldn't we have dinner later in the week?"

"Holly it's not like we've seen you much in the last year" her mother said starting the guilt trip

"Yea and whose fault is that? I'm not spending my day off with her, not after last time" the brunette countered. Gail let her go and turned off the burners on the stove before their breakfast was ruined.

"Alright then your father and I will come to you"

"Hang on" Holly put her hand over the receiver and turned to the blonde, leaning against the sink "Baby" she said with a smile, Gail rolled her eyes but didn't speak "Turns out my parents are in town and wanna have lunch with us today"

The blonde shook her head "Come on Hol, this was our day, our making up properly all day day" she crossed her arms.

Holly put the call on hold and put the phone down, she moved in front of her "Please, I will make it worth your while"

Gail continued pouting "How?" She asked.

"Well I didn't think I needed to explain how but I'm guessing your asking for extra incentive"

"Considering, meeting parents is a big step for our newly fixed relationship, yes a little incentive would be awesome" the blonde said with a slightly smug look on her face.

"How about this" she started pulling down the zipper on her hoodie that Gail was wearing "You" she kissed her " and me" she kissed her again "sex" another kiss "anywhere" kiss "you" kiss "choose".

"Really?" The blonde asked slightly breathless and very turned on.

"Really, you asked me before if I would do it and we never did, if you come with me to lunch, I will give you that fantasy" Holly said.

"Anytime, anywhere?"

"As long as we don't get arrested, yes"

"Okay" Gail agreed "lunch with your folks" she slipped her arms back around Holly as she picked up the phone.

"Ok, you come here and I'll take you to lunch, you can meet Gail"

"You two finally sorted it out then?" Her mom asked.

"Yea" she said looking into the blondes eyes "We both realised how stupid we were"

Gail gave her a kiss.

"Good, we should be there around 12" her mother explained.

Holly checked the time, that have them an hour to eat a very quick breakfast and get ready "see you then" she said, they said their goodbyes and hung up.

"So your parents?" The blonde said.

"My parents"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As they ate breakfast, Holly explained the family dynamics "My parents, well my mom and my stepdad live in New York at the moment, there originally from Toronto but mom got offered a teaching job at NYU, once her contracts done they'll be coming back"

"When's that?" Gail asked, as she ate.

"November I think"

"So what happened to your biological father?"

Holly shrugged "I don't really remember him, my stepdad is the only dad I've known, i know some things but generally, I just leave it alone, it hurts mom so it's not worth it"

Getting that the brunette didn't want to talk about it at the moment, Gail moved on "Your brother?"

"Matt, he's the addict, we were always close as kids, the drugs kinda forced us apart but since he's cleaned up I try to dinner with him now and then, he lives at Niagra so it's not easy getting down there with work"

"I'm assuming it's your sister that your refusing to see" the blonde knew the brunette had a brother and a sister.

"Yep" Holly stated simply, she was playing with the food on her plate not adding to it.

"Hol?" Gail said reaching out for the brunette taking her hand.

"Jill and I, we don't get on, she's just..." She sighed "She's always had a problem with me, I don't understand why, she thinks my being gay is a phase and that I'm really straight. She's married to a creep who makes gross comments all the time and then anytime I've had a girlfriend around them he does things like proposition us" she shuddered "it's awful. Earlier this year we had a party for her birthday and everything blew up"

Gail could see Holly was getting upset "What happened?" she asked moving in and putting her arm around the brunette.

"I lost it at her husband, I yelled at him about everything and afterwards I was the worse person in the world, she knows what he does and thinks it's funny" she shook her head "I just want nothing to do with either of them, only my nieces"

"And I thought I had crap with Steve" the blonde joked.

Holly smiled at her "You've got you mother issues, I've got my sister issues, getting them all together could be interesting"

Gail smiled at her "Elaine and Jill in a room together? Let's avoid that as long as possible"

The brunette rested her head on the blondes shoulder "Maybe I should call this off, I just wanna be with you right now"

"No, we'll have lunch with your folks, then we'll come back and spend the afternoon together" Gail said.

Holly looked at her with a raised eyebrow "You just want your public sex fantasy"

"Of course" the blonde said with a smirk, she kissed the brunettes forehead "Why don't you shower and I'll take care of the dishes?" She offered.

Holly smirked back at her "Gail Peck doing dishes? Now that's an offer I'd be an idiot to pass up"

Gail pinched her side as she got up "Get your wise ass in the shower before I change my mind"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The pair were well and truly ready by the time Holly's sisters car pulled into the driveway, behind Gail's SUV "Their here" the blonde said looking out the window "I think they bought your nieces" watching the couple help two children from the car.

The brunette came behind Gail who was spying out the kitchen window, she poked her in the ribs "Stop spying" she said and turned her around, she gave her a soft, slow, sweet kiss for a few seconds "To hold you over till we get back" then turned to let her family in.

Gail slapped her on the ass as she walked away "More like to hold you over" she said as she leaned on the bench.

"That too" Holly said with a smile then opened the door "Hey my girls, I didn't know you were coming" she said as the two young ones flew into her legs.

"Nanny said we should come see you Aunty Hol" the older of the two said.

"Yea, we came for lunch wif you" the smaller one said.

"Hey Mom" she said kissing her mothers cheek "Hi Dad"

"So where's this police officer we've heard so much about?" Her father said as they were all still standing at the front door.

"In the kitchen" Holly said, she managed to loosen the girls hold on her body enough to walk and went in the kitchen, she squatted down between the girls "Jess, Louise this is my friend Gail"

"Hi" Gail said and gave them a small wave, they both hid behind the brunette as she stood back up to finish her introductions.

"Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Gail Peck, Gail, my parents, Wendy and Jack Stewart"

The blond walked over to her father and held out her hand for him to shake "Nice to meet you Mr Stewart" She turned to her mother "and you too Mrs Stewart"

"Relax Gail" Wendy said "We don't bite and please, Wendy and Jack is fine"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Within an hour they were seated at the restaurant, already ordered and waiting on their meals. Gail was next to Holly, the brunettes parent across from them and the girl on either end "So how did you and Holly meet?" Wendy asked.

Gail looked at her girlfriend, who nodded giving her the go ahead to tell the story "My partner and I had a call to something in the woods, turned out it was a body, anyway I was watching the perimeter to stop any civilians from interfering with the crime scene. So this one" she point to Holly "waltzes past, I called her Lunchbox and told her she wasn't allowed there and she proceeded to lecture me on medical jurisprudence"

"I didn't lecture you, I explained it because you were clearly lacking since you didn't even realise it wasn't a lunchbox I was carrying" the brunette corrected.

"Sure, whatever you say, Lunchbox" Gail said with a grin "Then I went to the morgue and spent the day watching her do her thing"

"And did you start dating after that?" Jack asked.

"No, we started being friends, then there was a problem at the station and Holly came to see if I was ok and" she put her hand out and Holly took it "I kind of attacked her face"

"We were good then Lisa did her usual thing and it kind of threw us off track for a while but we sorted it out this week" the brunette finished, she lifted the blondes hand up and kissed the back of it.

"I never liked Lisa" Her father said "She always thought she was better than everyone"

"Gail calls her boob job" Holly said, Gail just smirked.

"I like it" her dad said raising his glass and the blonde raised her glass and clinked hers against his.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After lunch they had headed to a park not far from Holly's place, Gail was playing tag with the girls, while Jack was taking photos of them, the brunette and her mother were sitting on a nearby bench "Gail's lovely" Wendy said watching her chase around after the kids.

"She's a big kid at heart" Holly said smiling watching too but most of her focus was on the blonde woman.

"I don't think I've ever seen you like this over anyone" the older woman said.

The brunette glanced at her then went back to watching Gail "I love her"

"She loves you too, I can see that, I just wonder if she's going to break your heart, she almost did already"

"Mom" Holly said, a little warning in her tone "I told you we sorted it out"

"I worry about you sweetheart that's all" Wendy explained "Don't get me wrong, I really like Gail, I think your good for each other"

"But?" The brunette asked.

"No buts, just make sure she's worth the risk"

Holly watched Gail catch up with the younger of her nieces and grab her swinging her around while the girl squealed happily "She is, I know it" she got up and headed over to join the fun.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"That was exhausting" Gail said flopping onto Holly's couch an hour later.

The brunette who had made them tea, put them on the coffee table and joined her on the couch "Nobody said you had to chase them around like a lunatic" Holly said with a chuckle.

Gail laid down with her head in the brunettes lap "They asked me to, it's not like I was gonna say no"

Holly looked down at the blonde and ran her fingers through her hair "They are pretty persuasive when they wanna be"

"Much like their aunty" Gail said grinning.

The brunette smiled back "Mom liked you" she said "So did Dad, he doesn't say much but I know he did"

"You sound like there's a but in there somewhere" the blonde said sensing there was something she was holding back.

"She's worried you'll break my heart" Holly said looking away from Gail focusing on some lint on the blondes sweater.

"She has good reason to be worried" Gail said "I almost broke both our hearts already, it worries me that I might" she hadn't wanted to voice that particular fear to her girlfriend but she had promised to really try and talk when she's scared or spooked.

Holly looked back at the blondes eyes, seeing the uncertainty and fear there made her realise what it actually took for her to share this "Baby, as long as you try to talk to me and not run, we will be fine. As I told my mother" she put her hand on Gail's cheek "You are worth the risk"

Unable to he herself, Gail reached up and slid her hand behind Holly's head and pulled her down, she brushed her thumb over her bottom lip "You are everything" she whispered and kissed her, she softly kissed her bottom lip, then her top lip. She stopped and took off Holly's glasses, she held onto them and pulled her back down.

The brunette tugged her head back up "Let's take this upstairs" she said rubbing her hand across Gail's stomach and under her sweater, brushing the smooth flesh underneath.

The blonde licked her lips and nodded. She sat up and stood putting the glasses next to the forgotten cups of tea, she held out her hand to Holly. She smiled at her and took her hand.

They didn't even get to the bottom of the stairs, when the need to touch over took the brunette and she dropped her girlfriends hand and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her body against her. She ran her hands down her thighs and up to her stomach, she played with the bottom of her sweater for a second. When Gail's hands came up to tangle in her hair, she gave in and tugged on the sweater pulling back just enough to get it off, the blonde released her and the top landed on the floor. She started tugging on her tank top underneath when Gail moved forward, she held Holly's arms around her and directed them up the stairs, she didn't want to wait any longer to feel her girlfriend against her again, it had been way too long. As they reached the first landing the brunettes hands had made her way inside the tank top and were making a swift path to her lace covered breasts. When they reach their destination, she gave them a squeeze and Gail's knees gave out a little. She reached out and put her hands on the wall next to the landing, leaning forward slightly and Holly was all but grinding on her behind.

"Fuck, Hol" the blonde said pushing back off the wall "If you don't stop for a second" she moaned "We're never gonna make it off the stairs"

"I don't care" Holly murmured into her neck as she was kissing it, she started sucking on it, intent on leaving a mark.

Gail's hand moved to the back of her head, for the first time in her life she didn't care that the person she was with wanted to mark her, she however did care that their first time since making up not be on the stairs, so while Holly refused to release her neck or breasts, she manage to steer them around the landing and up the other flight of stairs to the second story. As they reached the top of the stairs Gail's bra and tank top flew off the top of the staircase landing on the floor below, now Holly had released her she was able to turn around, she pulled her love into a searing hot kiss as they stumbled their way to the bedroom, the blonde quickly evened up the clothing stakes pulling off both her sweater and T-shirt in one go, she undid her bra with one hand and threw it out the bedroom door.

Gail broke the kiss and took a breath, when Holly went in to rejoin their lips the blonde stopped her "What's wrong?" The brunette panted, running her hands up and down her girlfriends back.

"Nothing baby, I just wanna slow down a bit that's all, not that I wasn't enjoying being ravished"

Holly blushed a little "I seem to have control issues when it comes to you"

"I've noticed" Gail said with a smug grin.

The brunette decided to wipe the look off her face, she pushed the blonde onto the bed, who laid back resting on her elbows watching her lover. Holly stood in front of her and slowly undid her own belt buckle, Gail sat up to help but the brunette pushed her down "You asked for slow, I'm going slow" she withdrew her belt, slowly pulling it out of the belt loops "Let me undress then I'll undress you" she tossed her belt across the room, as she undid the buttons on her jeans she added "Then I'm gonna take you so slowly and sweetly you'll be begging me to make you come"

She watched the blonde in front of her shudder at her words "You are so beautiful" Gail said as the brunette slid her jeans off, she hooked her fingers in her underwear and looked at the blonde who uttered the word "Please" they were dropped too.

Gail reached out for her, Holly again pushed her back onto the bed "Your turn" she climbed onto the blondes lap and started working on her belt anytime Gail tried to touch or kiss her she either slapped her hand or pushed her away, she quickly got the belt undone, she got off her lap and pulled her jeans and underwear off, leaving the blonde naked on the bed, as she climbed back on the bed with her, they moved up so they were on the pillows. Gail settled back against the pillows as Holly hovered above her, she leaned down and kissed the woman below her, softly, sweetly. She abandoned the lips just as the blondes hands were weaving into her hair, she kissed her chin then moved to her neck, she kissed the mark she had made when they were on the stairs, she kissed her way to Gail's chest. Her hand resting on one breast and her mouth settling over the other, as her thumb teased one nipple her tongue did the same on the other, drawing circles around it then sucking it into her mouth, the blonde moaned her name and arched her back, her hips starting to roll against Holly involuntarily trying to find the friction it needed. When she had sufficiently worshiped her breasts, the brunette made her way down her lovers body, kissing softly at her flesh as she did. When she reached the apex of her thighs she looked up at Gail, who was biting her lip in anticipation, Holly blew on the damp flesh causing the blondes eyes to roll back in her head.

Once she had Gail's eyes on her again she leaned down an gently licked against the slick folds, the blonde above her groaned and buried her hands in the brunettes hair "Fuck" she murmured softly.

Holly found her clit and sucked on it gently causing Gail's hips to buck, she used both hands to hold them down and continued sucking and licking as a chorus of moans and expletives washed over her. When she knew the blonde was getting close, she slowed her ministrations "Baby" Gail whined moving her hips still.

"Soon" Holly said as she moved a hand off the blondes hip and took her hand linking their fingers. She kissed her lovers thighs until she had calmed a little then gave her folds another lick, this time she slid a finger inside her making Gail's hips fly off the bed.

"Oh fuck yes" the blonde called out "More" the brunette pulled he finger out and added another one, she didn't move just waited for the blonde to adjust then slowly started thrusting inside her. Gail's grip on her hand tightened as she sped up the thrusts, she placed light kisses over the blondes clit as she moved inside her "I'm so close" her lover moaned, as soon as she heard this she again pulled back, slowing her motions until she stopped just holding her fingers inside her feeling the wetness seep over her hand. Gail couldn't help it, she was extremely frustrated "what the fuck?" She said and tugged on their joined hands, Holly let go of her hand and crawled up her body, leaving her fingers buried inside her as she reached the blonde she rested her weight against her as Gail opened her mouth to protest, Holly stopped it with a kiss and began slowly thrusting inside her again. The blonde broke the kiss and moaned loudly "Please baby, please let me cum" she begged.

Finally hearing Gail beg, Holly set about making her girlfriend come undone, she kissed her fiercely thrusting her tongue in her mouth, the blondes tongue battled with hers as her fingers thrust in and out of her driving her towards climax. She broke the kiss allowing them both to breathe, Gail's hands were gripping her back holding on as she felt the orgasm coming "Oh Hol, I love you so much, don't stop please" she begged "I'm gonna cum baby" she whispered in her ear.

Holly changed the angle of her thrusts, going deeper and reaching that spot she knew would be the blondes undoing "I love you too" she said to her lover "Cum for me baby"

"Ohhhhh fuck" Gail called as she reached the peak, she arched up into the brunette and called out her name repeatedly as she came hard, shuddering through the orgasm. Holly holding her close and kissing her as she started to come down off the high. Once the blonde sagged against the bed, the brunette withdrew her fingers, earning a moan from the spent woman under her who was looking like she had passed out, she gently laid next to her and gently stroked back her sweat slicked hair, waiting for her to come back down.

She kissed the side of her head and Gail's eyes opened slowly, she looked over at Holly who was looking rather pleased with herself "You can wipe the smirk off your face" she said.

"I think I have every right to smirk" the brunette said "I told you I'd make you beg" she added as she ran her fingers over the blondes stomach.

Gail blushed then shrugged "Cant argue there" she rolled over so she was on top of Holly "I will say one thing, with all that teasing" she leaned down and kissed her "I don't think I've ever come that hard before" she whispered against her lips, bad watched her girlfriends pupils dilate "My turn" she said and pulled Holly into an earth shattering kiss.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It wasn't until hours later, when the need for sustenance over took the couple, Gail had headed into the bathroom and Holly had headed down stairs to order some home delivered takeout, that the blonde had seen the large purple mark her girlfriend had left on her neck "HOLLY" she yelled.

The brunette downstairs just smirked as she looked through the menus trying to make a decision, she knew exactly why she was in trouble but couldn't bring herself to worry, she'd enjoyed every second.


	5. Chapter 5

Still shocked at the response to this over 200 followers WOW. please feel free to make suggestions about anything you'd like to see. Thanks for reading and thanks to those who took the time to review they are always appreciated. Hope you like the next instalment. Please read and review, more reviews the quicker my muse works.

Disclaimer - I don't own any rookie blue characters and earn nothing from this.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter Five

"What time do you finish tonight?" Gail asked as she came out of the bathroom the next morning, a towel wrapped around her, drying her short hair with another.

"Ummm" was about all Holly could get out, they had spent most of the afternoon and a good part of the night exploring each other's bodies again but just seeing the blonde in just a towel got the brunette a little hot and bothered again.

Gail smirked at her and went to her duffel bag "When you come back from the sex flashback you're having let me know" she said as she pulled out a black T-shirt and jeans.

"I was not" Holly said realising she had indeed drifted.

"You so were" the blonde argued "And please tell me you can help me cover this" she said pointing to her neck.

"Turtleneck?" Holly offered.

Gail shook her head "In August? I'll pass out within 5 minutes of being on patrol"

"Don't worry, we'll cover it before you go in" the brunette said "what did you ask before?"

"While you were having your flashback?" Gail asked with a smirk, Holly just rolled her eyes in response "What time you finish tonight, Traci text me asking if we wanna meet for a drink at the Penny tonight"

"I'm suppose to finish at 6 but considering I just got a text about 2 bodies already waiting..."

"It might be later" Gail finished for her.

Holly walked over and stood in front of her still towel clad girlfriend "I could borrow your car and join you once I'm finished"

"That's a possibility" the blonde said.

The brunette ran her finger across the edge of the towel "Then we could come back here" she slipped her finger inside the top of the towel.

Gail grabbed it "If you keep doing that we'll both be late" she gave the brunette a kiss " Are you sure you don't mind me staying again?" She added linking their fingers.

Holly tilted her head "Of course I don't mind, considering our work hours, to get more time with you I would do the traditional u-haul lesbian thing and ask you to move in but I think that might cause another cat in a tree incident" she moved over to her dresser and opened the top drawer "So baby steps, I cleaned you out a drawer"

Gail smiled at her "A drawer?" She asked.

"It's better than a duffel bag and I thought you could maybe keep a uniform here too" the brunette added feeling a little self conscious.

The blonde walked over and pulled her lover against her "Thank you" she said hugging her "For the drawer and for understanding" she kissed her, then whispered "Give me some time on the moving in thing"

"How about this?" Holly said as she bought her hands up to frame Gail's face "I've put it out there and when your ready to do it, just let me know, no pressure" she kissed her softly, nothing passionate, knowing it would lead somewhere with the blonde being almost naked "Get dressed" she kissed her again "Coffee and toast ok?" She asked as she started to leave the bedroom.

"Yea" Gail answered "Hol?"

"Hmmm"

"Thank you for understanding"

Holly smiled "Anytime"

The blonde smiled too "I love you"

"I love you too"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail walked into the station with about 20 minutes until parade. She dropped her go bag on the bench in front of her locker "So are you and Holly coming tonight?" Traci asked coming in behind her.

"I'll be there, she'll join us after she's finished at work" the blonde explained as she changed into her uniform.

The detective frowned then smiled "You should really cover that better" she said pointing at the blondes neck.

Gail turned and looked at the mirror, you could only see the make up, she slapped Traci on the arm "You can't even see it"

"No but you can see the make up" Traci looked closer "Well I can, nice to see you guys are back on track" she added as she opened her own locker.

"Yea, I sucked up for a week then apologised, promised to talk more and that I wouldn't run away again and we said I love you to each other for the first time. Then we put Diaz in rehab, met her folks, we had make up sex for hours then she sort of asked me to move in and gave me a drawer until I decide I'm ready" Gail said matter of factly as she did up her vest.

Burdened with information all Traci could say was "What?" As the blonde grabbed her bag and left the room with a smile on her face.

She pulled out her phone to text Holly '**I think I just broke Traci.'**

Within seconds her girlfriend replied '**lol how**'

**'I condensed our weekend down for her, babbled it I guess, you'd be proud' **Gail smirked as she walked into the equipment room, her phone beeped a minute later.

**'I'm always proud of you, so why do you think you broke her?'**

She quickly typed out **'Cos all she could say was what, when I was done' **

'**You left before she could comment didn't you?" **The brunette said back.

Gail loaded her gun and put it in her holster and grabbed extra clips, she picked up the phone and smirked, Holly knew her well **'Of course, I wasn't staying around for her to realise what I'd said**' she could imagine the brunette laughing at that, seconds later the phone rang.

"I nearly spat my coffee then" Holly said when she answered "What exactly did you say?"

"I just told her what happened, our make up, Chris, your folks, our make up sex and this mornings conversation and oh that I love you" Gail said smiling, she knew her girlfriend would be happy that she wasn't worried about everyone knowing they were back together and in love.

"I'm not sure how I feel about you telling her about the sex but that's great for the rest of it" Holly said, a smile in her voice.

"I think she would have worked it out considering the mark you left on my neck"

"She noticed it?" The brunette asked "I'm sorry" sounding guilty.

"She noticed the make up, it's ok Hol, I didn't mind, I did kinda let you do it" Gail confessed.

"That's true" Holly agreed "but I did have you pretty distracted at the time" The blonde shuddered slightly at the memory that came back "Your having a sex flashback aren't you?" The brunette asked when there was no answer for a while.

"Shut up" the blonde blushed "Like you can talk, you spaced out like four times this morning"

"Well it was hard not to when you were running around naked"

"If someone hadn't thrown my bra over the stair case I would have to go downstairs and get it, or was that your plan all along?" Gail asked, she heard Andy and Chloe come into the room.

"I will never tell"

"I'm sorry but I gave to go, parade will be in a few minutes and if I get desk duty I can't bring you coffee and lunch" the blonde said as she left the equipment room, not wanting to talk to either woman right now, as they would just ask questions about her newest relationship development.

"That's okay, I need to get these autopsies started so I can get out of here sometime today" Holly said "Please be safe out there"

"I will be" Gail said "I have more incentive to be careful now that I have you back"

"Awww you're so sweet" the brunette said

"Yea, yea just don't tell anyone" the blonde said blushing.

"Never, I love you" Holly said.

Gail walked into the parade room, which was empty aside from Oliver who smiled at her "I love you too" she said "I'll see you at lunch"

"Bye Honey"

"Bye" the blonde said, she dropped her bag on the desk and pocketed her phone.

"Holly?" Oliver asked.

"Yea" Gail said with a smile "We sorted it out, well I basically begged"

"Good for you" he said and came and sat on the chair in front of her table "How's Diaz?"

"We're not allowed contact for the first week but Holly checked in with her friend this morning, he's going through withdrawals but doing ok" Gail explained.

"Good, I've had to put him on sick leave for now, I've done some checking and he will keep his badge as long as he gets clean and stays that way, he will be on probation for a very long time and not allowed near any drug cases but he won't get kicked off the force" Oliver told her "Let him know when you can, oh and I'll also need the number of the clinic"

"No problem" the blonde pulled out her phone and gave him the number as the other officers started to come in.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly had worked hard to get through the two autopsies before lunchtime, she didn't want to get stuck in the morgue all night if she didn't get these two done before another case came through she would be guaranteed to be stuck here all night. She was just starting the second report when there was a soft knock on the door "Sorry Dr Stewart an officer from 27 dropped these off" Rodney said putting a small box of evidence on the table.

Holly sighed "Ok, when your done with the DNA for the drowning John Doe, can you start processing them, while I finish these reports"

"Sure" he said picking up the box.

"Thanks" she said and went back to typing. After about a minute there was another soft knock "If it's more evidence it will have to wait, take it somewhere else" the brunette said not looking up.

"How about if it's a hot blonde cop with your coffee, lunch and dessert" Gail's voice drifted over her.

She looked up and smiled "Now that I will accept" she stood, and moved in front of the blonde "Hi" she said softly.

"Hi" Gail said, she gave her a kiss "I got you a Greek salad and one of those Apple Danish things you like" she handed her the coffee cup and the bag with the food. Holly took the food and put it on the table, she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and buried her face in her neck, just breathing the blonde in. Gail ran her hands up and down her back "You ok?" She asked.

The brunette sighed "Just too much work not enough time, I wanna come with you tonight, work just doesn't seem to want to cooperate" she sighed again "I'm dreading another case"

"Hey" the blonde said tugging Holly's head up "Your not usually like this what's going on?" She held her head in her hands brushing her thumb on her cheek.

The brunette gave her a kiss and pulled away. She went and picked up case file "There's this" she handed it to Gail "It was one of the two cases this morning, I told them to warn me next time"

"6 year old shooting victim" Gail read "accidental?" She asked looking up.

Holly nodded looking upset "Him and a friend were playing with his fathers gun and his friend had it and it went off"

Gail put the file down when she read that it was a facial shot, she hated that her lover had to see that, she pulled the brunette back to her and her girlfriend again buried her head in her neck "I'm sorry" she said softly "Not only has one family lost a child, another has lost his innocence and his life will never be the same" she could feel the tears on her neck and just held her tighter. She held Holly for a while, turning off her radio quietly knowing that Andy would call if she was needed, right now, for once in her life, her lover came first. After a while Gail spoke "Is there something else?"

The brunette sniffed and pulled back, she grabbed the box of tissues and blew her nose "Compared to that, it's really silly" Holly said moving back into her girlfriends arms.

Gail brushed her loves hair back, straightening her glasses before putting her arms over her shoulders, linking her hands behind her head "I'm sure it's not" she said.

"I got a call from an organiser at a medical conference in Vancouver"

"That's good right? It means they like your books and articles" the blonde said feel rather proud of her.

"Usually yes" Holly said "If I have more than a weeks notice and I haven't just made up with my girlfriend"

"WHAT?" Gail said loudly, when she realised she had shouted she blushed "In a week?"

"To do it, I would have to fly out this Sunday night" the brunette explained "I wouldn't be back until late Friday"

The blonde rested her head on her girlfriends chest and sighed "If we'd been together this whole time, you'd go right?"

Holly knew what she was getting at "Probably but that doesn't matter it's too hard to organise"

Gail put her head up and raised her eyebrow "That's crap, when was the last time you took leave for anything?"

The brunette huffed at her "Well..." Holly looked Gail in the eye and sighed "You think I should go don't you?" She asked

"I think that you should do it because had I not screwed up, you would have called me excited about it, already booked your flights and told your boss" the blonde explained "Instead, you weren't sure about telling me and your standing here making excuses not to go because your worried I'll be upset or freak out or something" when the brunette didn't answer Gail asked "Am I right?

Holly pulled a face, pursing her lips "Maybe" she said.

The blonde couldn't help but smile "I'm not gonna freak out, I'll miss you a lot, I will probably bug you with wanting to spend all your free time with you until you go then I'll call and text you until you get back" she moved her arms off the brunettes shoulders and grabbed her ass with both hands, pulling her as close as possible "then when you get back you and I will both take the weekend off and spend the entire time having sex" she kissed her slowly, bottom lip, top lip then slipped her tongue out asking entrance to which Holly responded grabbing her head and deepening the kiss. After a few seconds the brunette broke the kiss "Are you sure?" She asked, resting her head on Gail's "It is a great opportunity, the medical conference in Vancouver is one of the biggest in the country and.."

The blonde leaned in and captured her lips for a second "Now that's what I expected to hear"

Holly grinned at her "Thank you, are you sure?" She asked again

Gail bought her hands up to frame her girlfriends face "I am so proud of you and this is something you need to do right now, so stop asking if I'm sure" she gave her a kiss, the brunette tilted her head at her, the blonde rolled her eyes "Yes Gail Peck grew up enough to understand that other peoples needs come before her own"

"Gail Peck shouldn't refer to herself in the third person" Holly said with a smile "I'm proud of you right now too" she added.

The blonde went to comment when she was interrupted by her phone, she looked at the time "That'll be McNally, I'm late" she said tugging her phone out "Yea" she said and stepped out of the room into the hallway.

The brunette went back to her desk, she put the file on the boy back in her outbox and went back to writing up her report. After a few minutes Gail came back in "Everything ok?" She asked the blonde.

Gail turned her radio on "Yea, were just due back out" she walked over and stood next to Holly, she leaned over and gave her a kiss "I expect you to have flights booked and leave organised when you get to the Penny later" she kissed her again.

As Gail went to leave, Holly grabbed her by the belt she swivelled her chair and tugged her between her legs, she looked up at her "I love you Officer Gail" she said the love shining in her eyes.

As the blonde looked down at her, she realised something, the brunette was wearing the necklace she bought her, Gail picked it up "I love you too Lunchbox" she looked at the disc "I am you know" she said.

"What's that?" Holly asked with a smile.

The blonde leaned down "Yours" she gave her a kiss.

The brunette slid her free hand into Gail's cropped hair "and I'm yours" she kissed her back "thank you for being here for me " she added holding onto her "I can't tell you how much it means to me"

The blonde squatted down, Holly's hand slid to her face "Anytime, I have to go but please call me if you need me ok?" She took her hand from her face and kissed her palm "don't ever think you can't talk to me about the good and the bad, I'm trying to be here for you, I'm not gonna run again"

Holly leaned forward resting her head on Gail's "I know, I'm just not use to reaching out again that's all" she said honestly, not meaning to hurt her girlfriend but knowing it would.

"I'm sorry" the blonde said, her eyes dropping to the floor "Just please talk to me ok?"

Holly tilted her face up "I will, I promise" she kissed her.

Gail's phone went off again "That's McNally again I really have to go" she said standing, she brushed her fingers over her girlfriends cheek "I'll see you tonight, call me if you get stuck I'll come keep you company"

"What about Traci?" Holly asked.

The blonde shrugged "What can I say I'm a terrible friend"

"That's not true, I was your friend" the brunette said with a smile.

"But your an exception" Gail said as she moved to the doorway "Enjoy your food, Lunchbox"

"Be safe, Officer"

The blonde smiled "Always" she blew Holly a kiss and left.

The brunette looked at her desk, at the unfinished report "Screw it" she said, grabbing her lunch and heading out of the office to eat.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Everything ok?" Andy asked as she got in after Gail pulled up in the squad car outside 15.

The blonde turned to her "Yes I've managed 3 days with her without fucking up" she didn't need to know that Holly had been upset after autopsying a little boy who was shot in the face "If you must know Holly's been asked to speak at a conference in Vancouver next week, she was telling me about it"

"Wow" the other woman said "and your ok with her going?"

"Of course" Gail said "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well usually you like to be the centre of attention" Andy explained.

The blonde shook her head as she pulled out of the lot "Not with her, I'm not blowing this again" she snapped.

"Hey" Andy said "I was just saying"

"Well don't, just say" Gail said and concentrated on the road.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was almost the end of shift and Gail was sitting at her desk, finishing her paperwork for the day when Dov sagged at his desk across from her "This sucks" he said.

"Aww you having trouble with the rookie?" she asked sarcastically not looking up.

"He's an idiot, I don't know why Andy tried to help him, he has no idea of anything it's like he never even went to the academy" he complained.

"You volunteered" Gail pointed out, still doing her paperwork.

"Because I thought maybe it could help me get a TO spot but all he's gonna do is get someone killed"

The blonde sighed and looked up "Tell Oliver, write it up, do the right thing" he gave her an unsure look "Andy fucked up, don't do the same" she looked back to the paperwork.

"Mmmmm" Dov mumbled in agreement "You heard anything about Chris?" He asked.

Gail sat back and put her pen down "Holly called this morning, he's going through withdrawals but he's doing ok"

He nodded "I picked up our stuff this morning, your laptop and iPad are in my locker"

"Thanks" she said "I'll get them after shift"

"Hey" Chloe said walking over, she sat on Dov's desk "You coming to the Penny?" She asked her boyfriend.

Gail took the opportunity to get away from both of them, she grabbed her bag and the paperwork and headed to the break room, she had set herself up at the table and started working again when her brother came in "Just the person I was looking for, your not busy are you?" he asked sitting across from her.

"Do I look busy?" She asked him back.

He grinned "No"

"What do you want Steve?" She asked leaning back in the chair.

"So you and Holly worked it out huh?" He asked.

Gail rolled her eyes "I'm trying to work, if this is a social call I'd rather do this later at the Penny"

"I need a few female uniforms to do some UC for a bust next week, probably Monday, Tuesday night for the set up then Wednesday night take down" Steve explained "Traci told me about you and Holly I just wondered if you'd really want to do it since you guys are only just back together"

"Holly has a conference in Vancouver next week, she leave Sunday night and isn't back till Friday night so yea I'm interested, what's the case?"

"Another illegal arms buy, I need you because of the club it's using as a front" he said and got up.

"Why, what club is it?" Gail asked curious as to why he would need her.

He was almost at the door when he turned to answer her, he had a huge grin on his face "It's a lesbian bar" he said and ducked as she threw her pen at him.

"Bastard" she said.

"See you at the Penny" he said and left laughing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail was heading for the locker room when her phone buzzed in her pocket, it was Holly **'As it turns out, after your visit my day got easier, I'm leaving in a minute, want me to pick you up or meet you at the Penny'**

The blonde grinned happy that her night would include the brunette** 'I've already begged a ride from Traci, she would be disappointed if she didn't get to try and get some info about us, meet you there?'**

**'We can't deprive the poor woman, I'll meet you there' **she sent, a second later another one came through '**Just so you know, conference confirmed, plane tickets booked and leave organised'**

**'Good, see you soon' **Gail put her phone down and started changing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Gaaaaaiiil" Holly called out when she saw her girlfriend walk in the bar.

"Looks like she's already started" Traci said about the doctor.

"She had a bad case, that 6 year old who was shot by his friend" Gail explained.

The detective had heard the talk from 27 about the case "Fair enough" she said "I'll leave you to it" she headed in a different direction "Come find us when your done"

"Hey" she said when she reached the brunette "You had a few already?" She asked.

"Yea" Holly said with a smile "James here" she said pointing to a dark haired man next to her, who had his hand resting on her hip "Has been nice enough to buy them for me"

Gail narrowed her eyes on the hand, took a breath to calm herself, knowing that Holly had probably already had a few when the guy started hitting on her and she was after all a flirty drunk, she looked back up at her girlfriend "Come on everyone's here, we should head over" she said slipping her hand into Holly's and linking their fingers.

"Hey, we're having fun" James said unable to see their hands "Holly can stay, you go over" he said pulling her towards him.

"Get your hands off her" Gail said her tone full of warning, she tugged on her hand.

"Make me" he said standing over the blonde, it was then he saw their joined hands "Great" he said "I pick the only dyke in a cop bar"

Gail dropped her girlfriends hand and reared back to punch him when someone caught her hand from behind, it was Oliver "How about you two, head to our table and I'll deal with Officer Harrison here" he said shooing them away as he grabbed the other man by the scruff, calling to the bartender to get security.

"Are you ok?" Gail asked Holly as they made their way through the tables to where they were sitting.

"Yea, I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause that" she said.

"Nothing to apologise for" the blonde said curtly still holding her hand, Holly could see her jaw flexing and she was still worked up and jealous.

The brunette tugged her towards the bathroom, Gail let her wanting a minute to cool off. Once inside the bathroom Holly pushed her against the wall and kissed her fiercely, as their tongues battled for dominance, the brunette could feel the tension leaving the blonde as they kissed after a minute or two she broke the kiss "Only you, you do know that right" she said resting her head on the blondes.

"I know" Gail said softly "Im sorry I didn't mean to get... Just don't flirt with... Fuck" the blonde said unable to get a coherent thought out.

Holly took her face in her hands "I'll only flirt with you" she kissed her again "Now I believe your friends are waiting" she added pulling the still slightly dazed blonde off the wall and back into the bar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was about an hour later, once Sam and Andy had joined the already crowded table, when Oliver stood up "I guess your wondering why I've called you all here" he said, he glanced at Celery who was next to him "Well SIU finally made a decision on the Ford incident, turns out they don't agree with inspector Jarvis and his assessment of what was the cause so as of next Monday we will have our great Staff Sargent Frank Best back and Inspector Jarvis is moving on from 15 on the same day"

Everyone cheered "So does this mean your back on the streets?" Andy asked him.

"Yes it does McNally, I'll be back in the saddle with you rookies where I belong" he sat back down, turned and kissed Celery on the head.

Gail got up and went over to him, Holly watched her go, she knew how Gail felt about the man, he was like a surrogate father. When the blonde joined her again, she tugged her to her feet "Lets go home" she said, they said their goodbyes and left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hours later, after talking over dinner, a few intense rounds of love making, the pair had collapsed together in bed and both promptly fell asleep. Gail had purposely made sure the brunette was well and truly exhausted so she would sleep and not be awake thinking, after the morning she had, she knew from past experience that it can happen. It was about 2 am when Holly was ripped from slumber by a sound, she sat up and put the lamp on, seconds later she realised what the noise was, it was when the blonde next to her calling out her name in her sleep "Gail" she said turning to her "Honey, wake up" she said, knowing not to touch her.

"No no no, not her please" Gail said still caught in the dream.

"Gail" Holly said loudly.

When all she got back was a strangled cry, the brunette touched her shoulder "Honey"

Gail usually struck out when she touched her but this time she didn't, she sat bolt upright, grabbing the blankets in a death grip, she squeezed the blankets hard.

"Gail?" Holly asked.

All she got back was a sob. Holly pulled the blonde into her arms, laying them back down on the bed. She held her while she cried, it wasn't the first time and unfortunately it probably wouldn't be the last. They laid together for a while, just when Holly thought the blonde was asleep, she reached out to turn off the lamp "Can you leave it on?" Gail whispered.

The brunette kissed her head "Of course" not surprised at the request "You doing ok?" She asked.

"Yea, just... The usual" they'd had the whole, kidnapping and Jerry conversation very early on in their friendship so Gail really didn't need to say anymore.

"Try and get some more sleep" Holly suggested running her fingers through the blondes hair.

Gail snuggled in closer "Thank you" she said softly.

The brunette kissed her head again "I love you"

"I love you too" the blonde answered sleepily.

Holly waited until she was certain the blonde curled up at her side was well and truly asleep again before she let herself relax, she hated seeing her like this but this was a part of her, this is part of what makes up the woman she loves and she wouldn't trade her for anything.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	6. Chapter 6

Another update sorry for the time it took to post it, busy weekend. This one is not really plot thick and I'm not really sure about it, it's just the week before Holly goes away. I think I'm gonna have Lisa at the club they're doing the undercover at. If anyone has any suggestions as to what you would like to see Gail do to Lisa please let me know. Thanks to everyone who has read this. Hope you like this one. Please leave a review they help inspire me to update faster.

0-0-0-0-

disclaimer - I don't own this or profit from it.

Chapter Six

The next couple of days passed without any major issues, Gail spent every spare second she had with Holly, as it turned out there wasn't that many of them. The brunette had been busy with a serial killer case that Traci and Sam were working on, there had been a grave site discovered with multiple bodies and lots of evidence. It was discovered Tuesday, after taking the busy Doctor some dinner, watching her work for a while and after being told that she had intended to stay all night, Gail had left Holly to her work and headed to her own place to get some sleep. This didn't go as planned, 2 hours and one nightmare later the blonde was back at the morgue with her girlfriend helping to sort evidence. After an hour long nap together on the break room couch, Gail headed to her shift on Wednesday morning at 15.

That night the blonde handled her lover differently, she walked in made her put away what she was doing and dragged her home to eat and sleep, a nightmare free sleep thankfully. It was Thursday and the blonde was determined to get some time with Holly as much as she wanted it to be naked time, she understood the brunette was neck deep in evidence and bodies and wanted to get through as much as possible before her trip next week. In saying that she needs time with Holly before she goes too, so she'd do what she could to get it, that's why she was here, doing something she didn't like, to give the woman she loved five minutes to turn her brain off. They'd been here for over half an hour, as much as she hated doing this watching her girlfriend move more than made up for it. The ball hit the bat with a solid whack sending the ball flying again "I can't believe you suggested this" the brunette said then took a swing at another ball. She hit the button to stop the balls and went to the fence where Gail stood watching.

"I thought you could use the break and you've been stuck inside so I figured something sporty would be good" the blonde said with a shrug.

Holly rested the bat against the fence and took the helmet off, sitting it next to it. She put her fingers through the fence where Gail's fingers were resting, she linked their fingers "Thank you, I needed to get out of there"

"I know" the blonde said rubbing her fingers on the back of Holly's hand "I've missed you" she confessed softly.

The brunette gave her a small smile "I missed you too" she kissed her through the mesh fence, she gave her hands a squeeze "Do you maybe wanna get some dinner and head home with me?"

Gail smiled "I thought you'd never ask" Holly let her hands go, grabbed the gear and headed out of the cage, the blonde took some of the things from her "What about the case?"

Holly sighed "Well for me to process all the evidence myself, even just relating to the five bodies, before I go to the conference, it would take me doing 20 hour days till Sunday but I want to spend these next three nights with you, so something's gotta give and I'm not going to let that be us" they put the things on the counter then Holly took the blondes hand as they headed to Gail's car "I'm sorry I got so wrapped up in the case" she said as they reached the car.

"I get it, I know you lose track of everything when you get your nerd on, why do you think I dragged you home last night and here tonight" the blonde explained as they got in the car.

"And I appreciate it" Holly said resting her hand on Gail's leg as she drove out of the lot.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Peck" Oliver said as he walked over to her, it was Friday and she was currently on desk duty.

Gail looked up from the paperwork she was doing "Yea?"

"Can you..." His voice trailed off "Izzy?" he said walking around and going out into the reception "Zoey what's going on now?" He asked his ex.

Gail watched him talking to his ex wife and his daughter. It started her thinking about Holly and their future together and what it would be like, she thought about it a lot in the last week, she'd never really done that with anyone else, she had agreed to marry Nick but even then she didn't really think long term, with Holly that came easily even though they'd already been separated she couldn't see her life without the nerdy hot brunette anymore.

"Peck" Oliver said again once Zoey left "Your off desk duty, Epstein will take over, I am entrusting you with my first born again"

The blonde rolled her eyes and stood "and what would you like me to do with her?" She asked as Dov came over and took her spot.

"Right now, with SIU here I need you to get her out of here for about an hour, so you can deliver more serial killer evidence to your lady love, which I was about to ask you to do anyway" he pushed money into her hand "Take Izzy with you again, get her some lunch and try to keep her out of trouble this time"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What trouble did you get in this time?" Gail asked as she put the evidence in the boot of her squad.

Izzy sat in the front seat sulking "I don't know why I can't just hang out with my Dad"

The blonde looked at her passenger, her first instinct, much like she had last time, would be to give the girl a heavy dose of snark but she could tell something was up with her, in the interest of growing she took a different angle "Remember a few months ago when he was in hospital and there was the shootings at 15?" She was aware that Izzy knew what happened as Oliver had told her in one of their many talks, the girl nodded "The police who investigate these things have decided they don't like what your Dads boss said happened that day so their talking to everyone today, their almost done, once they are we'll go back and you can hang out, okay?" She said, stared the and pulled out.

Izzy nodded "I didn't do anything this time, I'm switching schools and have a few days off, Mom doesn't trust me alone so she dumped me with Dad, we're going to see the same woman from 2 weeks ago right, are you guys got back together? are you gay now?" The girl asked switching topics.

Gail rolled her eyes, she'd been asked that a lot "Long version or short version?" she offered.

"Short" Izzy said "I don't need details" she added pulling a face.

This made the blonde smile, she did like this girl despite the fact she once kicked her, it was probably because she was like Oliver "We fixed things. Yea I think I've always been gay just was too busy being something someone else wanted, it took falling in love with Holly for me to see it"

"Your mom?" The girl asked as Gail pulled the car into the labs parking lot.

"Yea, how'd you know?" The blonde asked as she turned off the engine.

"My moms the same, Dads cool, he wants me to do what makes me happy"

"At least you have him" Gail said and got out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They made there way into the lab and down to the morgue, Gail walked into the room they had set up for the serial killer case, expecting her girlfriend, she only found Rodney "Where's Holly?" She asked.

"She had another case come in" he explained "I think she's doing the autopsy"

"Thanks" Gail said "More evidence" she handed over the box.

"Just what we needed" he said and gestured around the room full of similar boxes.

She headed down the hallway with Izzy in tow "Does he mean like a real autopsy on a real person?" She asked walking behind the blonde.

"Yep" Gail confirmed as she walked into the autopsy room "Hey you" she said walking up behind Holly, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Hey, this is a surprise" she turned her head and kissed her cheek "Give me a sec" she said, turned off the voice recorder and pulled her gloves off, as she turned she saw the teenager with Gail "Izzy wasn't it" She asked as she walked to the sink to wash her hands.

"Izzy Shaw" Gail said reminding her.

"Ahh yes I remember, the thumb" brunette as she cleaned herself up.

Izzy was moving closer to the body on the table "Can I have a look?" She asked pointing to the body.

"Look but don't touch" Holly said then looked at her girlfriend "What brings you two here?" She asked as she sat down at the desk.

Gail moved over and sat on the desk in front of her "I had to bring evidence over, Oliver asked me to watch her while SIU finish up, I just wanted to see you before I take her to get some lunch"

The brunette picked up her hand "She seems pretty fascinated by the body, do you wanna leave her here while you get some lunch?"

"You'd do that?" The blonde asked.

"If she's interested I'm more than happy to show her, it's only a confirming cause of death case not a murder or anything" Holly explained "And it will take her mind off whatever is going on"

"She's changing schools" Gail said, then turned to Izzy "Do you wanna stay with Holly while I get us lunch, she'll show you some of the gross body stuff?"

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

The brunette chuckled and nodded, she got up, kissed Gail and headed over to the girl, she handed her gloves and took a pair for herself.

"Any requests for lunch?" The blonde asked as she got up and headed for the door.

"Burger, fries and diet coke" Izzy said.

"Sounds good to me" Holly agreed.

"Burgers it is" Gail said and headed out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As they ate with Holly, the teenager talked her ear off the whole time asking questions, Gail just enjoyed watching the pair interact. Well, she was really just watching her girlfriend, she was always animated when talking about her work, she loved it and loved sharing it. So when someone was interested, she lit up. They got up to leave when she got a text from Oliver saying the coast was clear. Izzy went out to the hallway, giving the couple a minute "Thank you for helping" Gail said to Holly as she pulled her into her.

"Anytime, you know me, I'll teach anyone who wants to learn" she said putting her arms over the blondes shoulders, resting her hands on the back of her neck.

"I know, you like to get your geek on" Gail agreed.

"You finish at 6 tonight don't you?" The brunette asked.

"7.30, I have a meeting with my brother and the other people doing this undercover sting next week, they wanna go over some stuff" the blonde explained

"You want me to pick you up, since I do have your car?" Holly asked with a grin.

"I swear you like my SUV more than your car" Gail said wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, holding her tight.

"It is easier to get into crime scenes" the brunette said with a shrug.

"You guys done?" Izzy asked, sticking her head back in.

"Duty calls" Holly said, she dropped her hands to Gail's cheeks "I'll pick you up at 7.30" she gave her a kiss "I'm cooking tonight, fresh pasta with mushroom and bacon cream sauce"

"Yum" the blonde said "Can't wait" she kissed the brunette softly "I love you, I'll see you later"

"I love you too, stay safe" Holly said letting her go.

"Always" Gail said and left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So when I'm in Vancouver, you'll be sitting drinking in a gay bar with other women?" Holly asked with enough tone to sound jealous, they were washing up after dinner.

Gail couldn't help but smile, in the short time they'd been together she had only seen her girlfriend jealous a couple of times and one had to do with a hug from a very drunk Nick. The slightly drunk brunette had ripped his head off then dragged the blonde back to her place for some very hot, jealousy driven sex "Steve's been watching the place for months, there selling illegal weapons and possibly drugs too and I won't actually be drinking"

Holly handed her a plate to wipe then pushed her glasses up with the back of her hand "I know that I'm just..." She stopped.

"Jealous?" Gail asked with a smirk.

"That your doing undercover?" The brunette scoffed "I can say for sure I am not jealous of that"

After saying that the blonde knew for sure she was not happy with the idea of her being around other gay women "No but you don't like the idea that I'll be at that kind of club without you though" she said as she put the dry plate away.

Holly finished washing the last pot and let out the water, she didn't look at Gail just started wiping the bench, the blonde put the towel she had down, gabbed the brunettes hips and turned her around "Baby" she said softly pulling her body against her own "You know I'm not interested in anyone else right?"

Holly looked up and met Gail's gaze "I know and I know it's dumb" she slid her arms over the blondes shoulder, one hand rubbing the back of Gail's short hair "I just don't like the idea of those women having designs on you"

The blonde grinned "I'm there to watch the place, then try and buy and make the bust, Andy and Chloe will be there, Steve will be in the van with Traci. No one will have designs on me ok?"

Holly rested her head on her girlfriends shoulder "I told you it was dumb"

Gail slid her arms around the brunette, holding her "It's not dumb, it's ok to be jealous, like you said it's normal when you love someone"

"Yea but right now I am essentially jealous of your job" Holly said into her shoulder.

"I was jealous of yours for having your attention this week so if your dumb so am I"

The brunette put her head up "Well maybe" she paused for a beat "I don't know about you, but this dummy wants a bath" she kissed Gail and headed out of the kitchen, she stopped at the doorway "You coming?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hol?" Gail said breaking the comfortable silence between the pair.

"Mmmm" the brunette murmured, distracted, the blonde was currently running her soapy hands over Holly, giving the illusion of washing her when she is really just enjoying touching her. Her girlfriend was doing much the same with her legs. Gail was laying with her back against the bath with Holly laying against her.

"Do you wanna have kids?" The blonde said.

The brunettes hands froze for a second, once she was over the shock from the question they continued moving "Before I answer can I ask why you want to know?"

"Yea, with all the kids involved in the cases we've had lately I've just wondered that's all" Gail looked down at her when she turned to look at her "I'm not asking you to adopt or run out and get inseminated or anything like that I just..."

When she stopped talking, Holly picked up her hands linking their fingers, she'd known the blonde a while and shouldn't really be surprised by random questions like this "It's ok honey, I get it, you're thinking about our future and you want to know if I want kids in our future" she kissed her on the chin "To be honest with you I spent most of my life, up until recently, just concentrating on my career, I had relationships but not with anyone I would look at and say 'yea I want to have a baby and spend my life raising that baby with you'." Holly looked up into Gail's eyes that were looking down at her "With you, I guess I've started to think what our future might be like and yea I can see us with kids"

The blonde smiled "Good" was all she said then leaned down and gave her a kiss.

The brunette knew she was going to make her ask "What about you, do you want kids?"

"I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't" Now done with the conversation, Gail kissed Holly deeply, letting go of the brunettes hands, she rested them over her abdomen.

When Holly broke the kiss to breathe, the blondes lips went to her neck and her hands slid up to her breasts "Mmmmmm" the brunette moaned loudly. Gail palmed her breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze then took her nipples between her fingers and rolled them around eliciting a "Fuck" from Holly.

As her fingers continued their work, the blonde put her leg between Holly's using lifting her leg up and onto the edge of the bath, one hand left her breast and slid down her body, tickling the skin as it went until her hand rested on the brunette's thigh "You ready baby?" She asked as she teased the skin on her inner thigh, close to where she really wanted to be.

"Yes" Holly whimpered, one hand slid up around the back of Gail's head the other hand the blonde leg in a vice grip. Gail kissed the skin just under her ear, she brushed her fingers over the brunettes folds, not using any pressure "Gail.. Honey... please" she panted as she shuddered.

The blonde teased the flesh as she was kissing Holly's neck, she kissed just below her ear "Do you want me to fuck you Baby?" She whispered just as she found the brunette's clit and lightly teased it.

Holly's hips lifted in the water "Yes fuck me please" she moaned loudly.

Gail stopped teasing her, as much as part of her liked watching her girlfriend so worked up, she loved watching her come undone and even more than that she loved being the cause. Her fingers went straight for her clit, circling it and applying just the right amount of pressure, the brunette's hips started moving in slow circles, when the blonde rubbed directly over the bundle of nerves, Holly's hips thrust up so hard the a bit of water sloshed out of the bath. As Gail rubbed her clit, the brunette was writhing against her "Inside" she muttered "I need you inside" she moaned loudly.

The blonde moved her hand down and thrust two fingers inside her lover, she thrust gently at first, even though they were in the water, she could feel how wet Holly was and she loved it.

"You feel so good baby, so good" Gail said into her neck, she kissed her way down the brunettes throat to her shoulder and began sucking the flesh, determined to mark her.

Holly's hips were moving in time with the blondes thrusts, she had a hold of Gail's short hair "Deeper" she groaned "Almost there"

The blonde who was still sucking on the skin on her shoulder, bent them both forward slightly and thrust deeper inside her lover, pushing against the spot she knew would quickly push her over the edge. She moved her thumb up to her clit and rubbed against the bundle of nerves firmly, she released the skin from her lips and kissed the already purpling mark "You gonna cum for me baby?" She whispered hoarsely in her ear, knowing Holly was hanging on the edge.

The brunette gasped "Yes" as the climax shuddered through her, her whole body shook as Gail continued thrusting deeply into her girlfriend, dragging out the orgasm as long as possible "Fuck, Oh God" Holly moaned out as she continued to shudder. Eventually she collapsed against the blonde, her leg slipping back into the bath.

She laid against Gail breathing hard, the blonde who's slipped her fingers free, Holly jerking at the touch on the, now very sensitive flesh. Gail wrapped her arms around her lover and held her as she came back to earth.

"How you doing?" The blonde asked kissing the mark she left on her shoulder.

"Mmmmm" Holly moaned "I am awesome" she said looking up at Gail "Do you wanna get out?" She asked.

"It is starting to get cold, well from me anyway" she chuckled "You on the other hand are all hot and wet"

The brunette grinned up at her "Thanks to you"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sunday came around quickly, they had spent the weekend together, Holly had passed the serial killer case onto the chief medical examiner, he had taken it happily as it was turning into a big case in the media, then she had taken the weekend to spend with Gail. They spent most of Saturday laying around the house, eating, talking and making love, just enjoying each other. As Sunday progressed, Gail had gotten quieter, Holly was due to fly out at 10pm, by the time they went out at 6 to get some dinner the blonde had stopped talking completely, she was answering her girlfriend in grunts.

"So what do you feel like?" Holly asked as she pulled her car out of the driveway. Gail shrugged looking out the window "Gail?" The blonde looked at her "What's wrong?"

Gail raised her eyebrows "Really?" She snarked "Your flying out of here for 5 days in 4 hours and your asking me what's wrong?"

Holly rolled her eyes "So instead of enjoying the next 4 hours, you're going to be pissed at me" instead of answering the blonde looked back out the window "Fine" the brunette said and pulled over.

Gail looked over at her "What are you doing?"

Holly turned off the car and grabbed her bag "Well I'm getting my dinner at the Italian place just there" she said pointing to the restaurant across the road "Then I'm going home to eat and finish packing then I'll drive myself to the airport, you, on the other hand, can do what you damn well please" she got out of the car and all but slammed the door.

"Fuck" Gail muttered under her breath, she knew she had been sulking for some of the afternoon, she had tried to pull herself out of it, but the more she thought about spending 5 days without her girlfriend, the more upset she got, with herself for their separation and with the fact she was going. She got out of the car and headed over to find Holly, when she walked in the restaurant, the brunette was sitting in the chairs provided for takeaway customers, Gail went and stood in front of her, she held out her hand "Please" she said.

Holly took her hand and got up, Gail led her outside, back over to the car "I'm sorry" she said as the brunette leaned on the car, her arms folded "I don't wanna fight, I just... I..." Holly uncrossed her arms, she took both of the blondes hands to encourage her, knowing she needed it. Gail sighed "I don't want to fight with you, that's not what this is, I'm not even angry at you. I'm really just angry with myself and... I love you... And... I'm gonna miss you"

Holly smiled at her "I know why your upset Honey" she linked their fingers "And I get it, you just should talk to me instead of shutting down on me"

Gail looked down then back up at her "I know I'm trying"

"Why are you angry with yourself though, that I don't understand" the brunette asked.

The blonde moved closer and rested her body against her girlfriends "Because if I hadn't been so freaking stupid we would have been together all those weeks and maybe this would be so fucking hard"

Holly let go of her hands and wrapped her arms around her "I think if we had been together all those weeks it would be just as hard, maybe harder, it's only 5 days honey, I'll be back Friday, we've both got the weekend off after we don't have to leave my place at all if you don't want to"

"Ok" Gail said giving in "I'm sorry"

"It's alright" the brunette said and gave her girlfriend a kiss "How about we got get dinner and head home and stay in bed till I have to go" she turned Gail around, wrapped her arms back around her and started walking them back across the road.

"I need to order first" the blonde said her hands on Holly's arms.

"Nope, already ordered for you" the brunette explained.

Gail leaned back and kissed her cheek "you're awesome"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They made it to the airport in plenty of time, Holly checked her luggage, got her boarding pass and joined Gail who was waiting on the other side of security "Do you wanna a coffee?" The brunette offered.

The blonde took her carry on bag for her "Nah, I'm gonna have enough trouble sleeping until I hear you've landed so I really don't need caffeine as well" they started walking towards the brunette's gate.

Holly took Gail's hand and linked their fingers "I'm sorry about this" she said squeezing her hand.

The blonde shook her head "I was the one who said to go so I'm just as much to blame, so no apologies okay?"

"How about I love you's, kisses and hugs" Holly asked.

"Yea I'm down with that, maybe not hugging, I don't hug" Gail stated straight faced.

"I have evidence that proves that, is not true" the brunette said pulling out her phone, she clicked on the screen a few times and held the phone up, it was a picture of them at the Penny, Gail was sitting on a stool, Holly had her back to the blonde and Gail had her arms around her from behind "then there's this one" it was a picture of them cuddling and kissing out the front of the bar.

"Who took these?" The blonde asked taking her phone.

"Traci" her girlfriend said "she sent them to me the next day saying she was glad you came to your senses and that I gave you a chance"

"Me too" Gail said handing back her phone, as her own phone beeped.

"You just sent them to yourself didn't you?" Holly asked with a smirk.

The blonde blushed "Maybe"

They reached her gate and the flight was starting to board. Gail put the brunettes bag on the floor and pulled her into her arms "I don't want you to go" she whispered in her ear.

"I know" Holly said, she pulled back and held the blondes face in her hands "I love you so very much and I'm gonna miss you like you would believe" she said and kissed her softly.

"I love you too" Gail said resting her head on her girlfriends "I'll miss you more"

They stood for a few seconds just taking each other in "Oh" Holly said breaking the silence "I meant to offer you to stay at my place while I'm gone, it's closer to the station and you'll be able to get uninterrupted sleep while your on nights, I made sure there's food there for you and..."

Her next words were cut off by Gail's lips she kissed her passionately for a minute or two then pulled back "You were babbling" the blonde explained "And thank you for letting me stay at your place" she gave her a kiss.

"I should go" Holly said noticing the line was almost gone now.

Gail pulled her into a passionate kiss, memorising her lips. She let her go "I love you" she said softly.

The brunette grabbed her hand and kissed her again "I love you too" Holly picked up the bag holding onto her girlfriends hand until she had to let go.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail stayed at the airport until the plane would have departed then headed back to Holly's. She showered, placed her phone on the charger and headed to bed. She thought it would be strange being here without her girlfriend but it wasn't, strangely enough it still felt like home. Once settled in the sheets, she picked up on of the journals she'd grabbed from the bookcase in the lounge room downstairs, this one had an article in it Holly had written, she was trying to understand more of the forensic side of things. Her girlfriend worked in the field and without it the police wouldn't be able to do their jobs properly so she now saw it as an important thing to learn. It was just past 3 in the morning when her message tone sounded, she was on her 8th journal. She put it down in rolled over to read the text '**Got here safe, heading to motel now, so tired'**

Gail clicked on her contacts and called her.

"Hey" Holly said when she answered "You didn't have to call"

"Just wanted to hear your voice" the blonde confessed "You in a rental?"

"Yea and I'm on hands free officer" she said, Gail could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Good, I need you back in one piece"

"So where did you end up?" Holly asked.

"Yours" the blonde said "wishing you were with me though" she added with a sigh.

"I know, hey I'm gonna let you get some sleep, be careful tomorrow when you go on shift, text me when you can, let me know your ok please"

"I will baby" Gail said and yawned, now she knew Holly was safe her exhaustion was catching up with her "I love you"

"I love you too, sleep good Honey, have sweet dreams, call me if you need me no matter what time, I'll keep my phone on"

Gail knew what that meant_ 'Call me if you have a nightmare' _"I will" she said "text me once your at the hotel"

"Will do, I love you Officer"

"I love you too Lunchbox"

"Bye"

"Bye" Gail pushed the end call button, she put the phone on vibrate only and put the medical journals on Holly's bedside table.

She was starting to doze when her phone vibrated** 'At hotel safe, all booked in room is great, sleep well, I love you Gail Peck'**

Gail smiled and replied '**I love you too Holly Stewart, glad your safe, sweet dreams' **she put the phone back on the night stand, grabbed Holly's pillow and pulled it against her, she smelt the brunette on it and it instantly relaxed her, she drifted off to sleep a few minutes later.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	7. Chapter 7

Ok now you may not believe it but I actually had the park scene written before Wednesdays episode, I didn't like the idea of forgetting Sophie as I didn't think Gail would and well I guess I was right. I'm on the fence about having her adopt her, but if you'd like to see that let me know. Thanks for all the feedback was all appreciated. Please read and review. Thanks to all those who are reading and following. (Also italics is a dream)

Disclaimer - I don't own or profit from this.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter Seven

Gail was woken early Monday morning to her phone ringing, at first she thought it was Holly calling to check in when she saw the number she frowned "Hi Trisha, is everything ok?" It was Sophie's foster mother, she was looking after her while they tried to find some family for her.

"Yea, she's doing well, she's just been talking about you asking when your next visit is?"

The blonde looked at the time "I can pop over now if you want, I'm not on until tonight" she said getting up.

"If you don't mind, she could use something to brighten her day"

"I'll be there in half an hour" She said goodbye and started getting ready, she had told Holly about Sophie but not that she was visiting her weekly when she could and wished she could give the girl a home. She knew she should, she knows Holly well enough to know that she would support her no matter what she wanted to do, she hadn't told anyone about her friendship with the girl. As she got ready, she decided she would tell Holly and introduce them as soon as she got back.

0-0-0

"Gail" the little girl called as the blonde walked into the park not far from 15. They always met there, Gail never wanted to crowd the girl, more wanting to check in on her make sure she's doing ok "You came" she exclaimed as she flew into the blondes arms.

"Of course I did, I told if you get Trisha to call, I'll come for a visit" Gail said, she knelt down "Why don't you go play with the other kids for minute while I talk to Trisha then we'll go for ice cream"

"Yay" the girl exclaimed and skipped off to play.

The blonde watched her for a second then put her hands in her pockets "Any word on her family?" she asked the older woman.

"Not yet, there is a lead on her aunty in America, they're following it up but it takes time" she explained.

Gail nodded she knew what social services was like, she worked with them a lot "I might come and see her on Saturday if that's ok, I have someone I want her to meet"

Trisha looked at the blonde with a smile "Did you meet someone or did you finally call your ex girlfriend?" She asked.

Gail smiled back at her "I finally sorted things out with Holly, she's away at the moment but I want them to meet"

"That's great, I'm glad to hear you finally took the plunge" they had talked a bit about Gail's life in the times they'd met up so she knew a lot about their break up "Sophie will like her I'm sure, she's doing really well at the moment, they'll need to exhaust the possible family leads before they'll want to try and find her a permanent home, so you have time before you need to decide if you want to try"

"I just... I'm not sure I'm mom material" the blonde said watching the girl.

"She's 8 Gail, it's not like diapers are involved" Trisha said with a chuckle "You'd work it out, we all do"

The blonde gave her a look then sighed "I just need more time to work out if I'm what she needs"

"Don't worry the courts will do that, don't feel you have to do it though, she'll be ok"

Gail nodded "Lets take her for ice cream" she said and went to the girl.

0-0-0

"So on Saturday I am going to bring my friend Holly over to meet you ok?" Gail said to Sophie, she had walked them home from the park and the pair were sitting on a bench on the porch.

"Ok, is she a police woman too?" She asked.

"No she's a doctor"

"Cool" Sophie said "Is she your girlfriend, mom use to have a boyfriends sometimes but she said sometimes girls like girls and boys like boys"

Gail couldn't help but smile, she couldn't get anything past her "Yes, she is and I love her very much"

"Will she be my friend like you are?"

"I hope so" Gail said putting her arm around her "you need to go in now, Trisha has to get you to school but I'll see you Saturday ok" she kissed the girl on the head.

"Bye Gail" the girl said and took off inside.

"Bye" the blonde said to her as she ran.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey" Traci said to Gail as she walked into 15's locker room that afternoon, she'd spent the rest of they day laying around at Holly's watching TV and texting the brunette, who only answered when she wasn't presenting.

"Hey" she answered "How's the serial killer case going?"

"We have a few leads, nothing concrete yet if we don't get something soon the press will eat us alive" Traci said pulling her things from a locker "I kinda feel bad for Frank coming back into that"

"At least he is back, I know Oliver couldn't be happier about being back on the street" Gail said.

"You're on that sting that starts tonight with Steve aren't you, I was suppose to be but the serial killer case comes first ?" Traci asked as she shut her locker.

"Yea for some reason he seems think to do a sting in a gay club you need a gay person" the blonde said rolling her eyes "Don't get me wrong like doing this kinda stuff, I just feel like he only picked me because I'm a lesbian"

"Knowing your brother yea it probably is, your his baby sister, he feels like he needs to look after you" Traci agreed.

"It's this, don't let Gail do anything dangerous my mother tells everyone, makes me want to apply for something like ETF just to piss her off" the blonde said as she zipped up her bag, after putting her equipment in it.

"If you did that I don't think it's your mother you'd be dealing with, Holly was freaked out enough with the Ford incident" the detective said with a chuckle.

Gail couldn't help but smile "Yea I know, I have to text her once I get back to her place at night while she's away so she knows I'm ok" then she added slightly puzzled "If it was anyone else I would hate it but with her, I just think it's cute"

"Love does that to you" Traci shouldered her bag "I have to go get Leo, good luck tonight"

"Thanks" Gail said and watched her friend go, she went to walk into the station when her phone went off, it was a text from Holly **'Stay safe tonight, I love you, I'm going to have a bath before dinner, will be thinking of you ;-)'**

The blonde grinned** 'Thank you for that now I'm gonna spend the whole night thinking of you in the bath, love you too'**

She walked out of the locker room and headed for the parade room '**That was my point'** Holly sent back, she pocketed her phone and walked in to where the others were, before she could speak her cell phone rang, she looked at Steve who just nodded indicating she could take it. She put her bag down and pulled her phone out, it was her girlfriend, she walked into the hallway and answered "Hol, what's wrong?"

"What the hell Gail? Why didn't you tell me you'd left a huge mark on my shoulder" the brunette growled at her.

Gail couldn't help but laugh "I thought you knew, I did it in the bath on Friday"

"No I didn't know, I'm at a conference, what if I'd taken my jacket off" Holly said.

"Hol, really I thought you knew, haven't you looked in the mirror?" The blonde said without laughing, she could hear how distressed the brunette was.

"I was rather distracted with you all weekend and I over slept this morning" Holly explained a little calmer "In my defence I can't see it when I look at my shoulder"

Gail could tell she was now feeling embarrassed "I'm sorry, my revenge wasn't well timed was it"

"I guess I kinda deserved it" Holly conceded "I'm sorry, I got ready for my bath and saw it in the mirror"

The mention of the bath got the blondes attention, she lowered her voice and asked "So are you in the bath now?"

She heard the brunette chuckle "Why yes I am officer"

"Holly" she all but moaned "God I wish I was there" Gail said.

"Me too" Holly agreed "It's bigger than my bath, you would fit easily"

"Baby, this is really quickly going to become phone sex if I don't go" the blonde all but whined "And my brother is going to get crappy if I don't get back to it"

The brunette chuckled again "Phone sex?" She asked "We'll see how desperate you get"

"Me?" Gail exclaimed "You were the one who almost jumped me on the stairs when we got back together"

"It had been weeks" Holly said "And anyway who had to promise who public sex to get them to meet her parents"

"I would have done it anyway, I just think you want to do it too"

"It is pointless to argue over who is the horniest, because honey when it comes to you, I am pretty much in a permanently hot and wet state" the brunette said knowing that would shut the blonde up, when she was greeted with silence, she added "With that I'll say stay safe and I love you"

Gail shook of the shock "I love you too you unfair tease" she said with a smile,

"Let me know your home safe, no matter what time" Holly said.

"I will, good night my beautiful tease" the blonde said.

"Night Gorgeous"

Gail ended the call and looked up to see her brother standing in front of her, smirking. She flushed bright red "Oh shut up" she said and walked in the parade room, shouldering him on the way past.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly made her way into the dining room of the hotel, the first night dinner was usually interesting, she spotted Rachel from across the room and made her way to her "I didn't know you were here" she said as she hugged her.

"This one, I don't usually do but the sponsor offered a grant to the research if I came so, here I am" her friend explained "I was surprised to see your name on the program, you didn't mention it last time we had coffee"

They sat down at the table "I was only asked on Monday last week, it was a last minute decision"

"Sarah told me you've getting gifts from Gail" Rachel asked.

Holly smiled "We sorted things out, we only just got back together..." She thought for a second "10 days ago"

"And yet you're here" Her friend said "i didn't think you guys were going to get back together after... "

"She wanted me to come, well until we got to Sunday" Holly waved over a waiter with a tray of champagne glasses "Well Gail is nothing if not persistent when she wants something, She bought some evidence to me, then I returned it to her when she left it behind, then she started sending me gifts with these sweet little notes, after almost a week I invited her over and we talked it out and decided to try again" the brunette was smiling brightly as she took the drink from the tray.

"You look happy" Rachel observed "and no matter what Lisa thinks, Gail is lovely and as long as your happy it really doesn't matter what anyone else thinks"

"My parents love her, Moms a bit scared she'll hurt me again but I told her she's worth the risk"

"Your folks were in town?" Her friend asked a bit shocked, knowing they lived in America.

"They flew up to see the girls and bought them up to have lunch with Gail and I" Holly explained.

"Did they bring your sister and the asshole with them?" Rachel asked, knowing exactly what her sister and brother in law were like.

"No thank god, I refused"

The conversation continued to flow, both women happy they would have someone to hang out with for the week.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ok so McNally and Price will be on the floor, McNally will be the one to contact Gail if it's needed" Steve explained "My contact have given us enough information to know that you need to talk to the back door bouncer after midnight, you tell him you're looking for both a party and some protection, you give them $300, they check you out, you come back the 2nd night and they'll confirm the pick up time and place, which if our information is correct should be the club the next night but we're ready in case it changes"

"I assume you have set up an I.D. for me" Gail said "How much will they check me out?" Her last real undercover ended in Jerry's death, she didn't want anyone else being at risk, especially Holly.

"Don't worry, we've set up you up with a different identification" Steve said and handed her a file.

"Gail Peterson?" The blonde looked up at her brother "Peterson, really?" She rolled her eyes.

"It's just a name Gail, for about 2 seconds I thought about making it Stewart" her brother said making the other officers in the room chuckled.

Gail panicked for a second at the thought and went to call him stupid for even thinking it but then she thought better of it, considering he was her superior so she just looked over the folder instead. It was a basic profile, so if they did run a background check on her they wouldn't find anything unusual. As the blonde read, Steve went over what everyone else was doing, when he was done he dismissed them all and asked to speak to his sister alone.

He pulled a chair up and sat opposite her "You're gonna be wired" he said "I'll be right outside, Andy and Chloe will be close, it will be ok"

"How did you know I was thinking about that?" She asked not looking up at him, surprised he'd noticed.

"I saw the look you gave me when I mentioned using Holly's name, I'm not going to put you or her at risk, you know that right" he reached out and tilted her head up.

She pushed his hand off "Yea I know, it's just..." She didn't know how to say how she felt, she wants to do this but the part of her that relives the whole Perrick thing over and over wants to run.

"Our parents didn't exactly help is on the communicating front but I think I get it" he said, then change subjects "let's get you wired up and ready so we can get this going" he pulled a box out of a nearby bag.

"Steve" Gail said standing, he looked up at her "thanks"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail was sitting on a table in the club, she was against the back wall so she could see most of the place and so no one could sneak up on her "How you holding up?" Steve asked for the tenth time in as many minutes.

The blonde put her glass up to her face and spoke "I'm fine just like I was a minute ago, I'm sitting in a bar having a drink, I think I can handle it" Gail could hear the snicker from Andy and Chloe through the ear piece. She sat there watching people for about another 20 minutes when a when a blonde woman came up to the table "Hi" she said resting her drink on the table.

Gail looked her up and down "Not interested' she said and looked away, she kinda felt bad but flirting hadn't been part of the brief, Steve had asked her to act aloof, like someone who was nervous and not wanting to be bothered, basically look like someone who wanted to score.

"I haven't said anything" the woman said a little put off.

"I know, look I'm just not interested, sorry" Gail said.

"I can take a hint" the other blonde said and left.

Andy's voice filtered through "She looked determined" she joked "incoming, to your right" she warned.

Gail looked "Oh fuck no" she said as she went pale "Andy you'll have to get her out, I know her"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" A rather drunk Lisa said as she reached Gail "Shouldn't you be home crying?"

Andy hadn't turned up so the blonde answered "Why would I do that?" She eyed the woman, she could see she was fairly drunk.

"Cos Holly dumped your ass" the brunette said "She told me"

Gail smirked "No she didn't, she screamed at you at the Penny and hasn't spoken to you since"

Steve's voice came through her ear "If this is Lisa, I get why your doing this just keep it quiet, Andy is on her way"

Lisa looked shocked "How the fuck would you know?"

"Holly told me" Gail explained.

The brunette looked confused "I thought..."

"You thought what, that you caused enough shit to finish us, to make Holly single and miserable like you boob job?" The blonde said in a low voice "No, we're together and happier than ever"

"I can't believe she would stay with a simple beat..."

Before she could finish the sentence Gail grabbed her by the arm "Shut the fuck up" she said in her face.

Just then Andy came in "I'll take care of it" she said taking Lisa by the arm, she then whispered in her ear "I'm thinking drunk and disorderly, maybe interfering in an investigation" when Holly's ex friend gave her a scared look she said "keep your mouth shut and I'll drop the interfering charge" she shoved the woman forward. When she was stopped by a bouncer she explained that the woman was harassing her friend and she was just ensuring she left, Lisa reluctantly agreed.

"Crap" Gail whispered, she'd almost blown the whole thing.

Her brothers voice came in her ear "As your superior officer I would have to say I'm very disappointed in you for engaging her" the blonde expected this "As your brother, that was awesome sis" that she didn't expect "Now back to it"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After midnight, Gail met with the back door bouncer, paid the money and gave her name. He told the blonde to see the female bartender the next night to get the details as long as she checked out. Once this was done they headed back to the station. As Gail walked in through booking she saw Lisa sitting in one of the cells "Gail" she said realising it was her.

The blonde ignored her and walked through to the rest of the station, when she reached the parade room, she saw everyone gathered there for the debriefing "Why is boob job in booking?" she asked.

"She almost screwed us" Steve said "she's being done for drunk and disorderly, she'll be released in the morning, just enjoy the fact that she'll be sleeping where she is for the rest of the night"

Gail was happy with that, for the first time in hours, she checked her phone, there was a missed call from her mother and 2 texts from Holly, she deleted the voicemail her mother left before listening to it. Then she checked the texts **'The dinner was good, Rachel is here so won't be too bored at night, were having drinks in my room' **Gail smiled, she liked Rachel, she was nice, she read the second one **'heading to bed, please be safe and text me when your home safe, no matter what time. I love you'**

"Gail" Steve said, interrupting her return text "your phone can wait" he said.

The blonde huffed at her brother and dropped the object on the desk in front of her. Her brother talked about how it had gone and the set up for the next night, they would be ready just in case the pick up would be straight away. Gail ignored most of it because she knew Steve would pull her aside and go over it again with her. He dismissed everybody to go home and asked his sister to stay, she hadn't bothered moving knowing he would "You ok with how it went?" He asked sitting on a desk up the front.

Gail shrugged "Doesn't really matter what I think"

Steve frowned "What is your problem tonight? I thought you'd be happy after telling that woman off"

The blonde sighed "Wasn't her fault I was an idiot"

"Gail you can't dwell on this, you'll end up like you were before, without Holly" her brother pointed out "You've talked all this out with her right and your both okay?"

"Yea" the blonde said playing with her phone.

"So stop over thinking it and just enjoy being with Holly and be happy for once, no matter what that woman or our mother says you deserve to be happy"

Gail looked at him "You think so?" She asked.

He walked over, pulled up a chair and sat in front of her "I know you've been through a lot and our parents, well they don't help but you do deserve to be happy, you're a good person with a good heart. Holly sees that in you, I know because I've seen it, she loves you, don't throw that away again"

"I don't wanna lose her, I just... I'm just not sure I'm enough"

"You are enough, talk to her, she'll tell you"

Gail smiled "She does tell me, all the time, the day we got back together she told me she loved me"

"Did you say it back?" Her brother asked.

"Of course I did, I love her" she answered.

"Good" he said "Go home, get some rest, be back at 6 tonight" Steve got up and kissed her on the head and started walking out.

"Steve" she called.

"Yea?"

"Thanks for stopping my freak out"

"Anytime" he said and left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once she got back to Holly's and into bed the sun was just rising, she sent her a quick text and passed out on the bed.

_'She was tied to the table, blindfolded, she could hear sobbing. She fought against the straps holding her down, it did nothing to help free her. The sobbing got louder. Twisted her head around trying to get the blindfold off so she could see the room, to see if she could help the crying person. Rubbing her head against the pillow, she managed to dislodge it. Her stomach sank when she saw who it was, Holly was on another table beside her "Holly?" She said softly "No no no no no" she started to panic "No no not you, god not you"_

_"Gail?" The brunettes head turned towards her "Help me please"_

_The blonde then heard the telltale sound of Perrick's shoes on the floor "NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HER" she screamed at him as he came around to Holly._

_"You lied Gail, you didn't tell me you were a police officer, you didn't tell me you were a _

_Lesbian, but then you didn't tell anyone that, did you, not even your parents"_

_"I didn't know" she said._

_"ANOTHER LIE" he yelled at her, he grabbed at Holly, pulled her straps off and violently pulled her from the bed "Since all you can do is lie you can watch her die" he suddenly had a knife in his hand and put it to her neck...'_

"HOLLY" Gail sat bolt upright in the bed, she had a vice grip on the covers and was covered in sweat. She looked around trying to remember where she was "Holly?" she called out, when there was no answer the blonde remembered that she wasn't there, she was on the other side of the country. She reached over grabbed her phone, she had a good night text from the brunette from a few hours earlier. She scrolled through her contacts, her hands shaking violently, she had trouble making the call. The phone rang out and voicemail picked up, she heard Holly's voice ask her to leave a message "Hey" she started her voice shaky "I kinda need to talk to you as soon as you can. I'm ok, I'm safe... I just... Hol, I need you" she pushed the end call button. She tried to call a second time but it went to the message again. Taking her phone with her, she headed to the bathroom, her clothes were sticking to her and she needed a shower.

Once she was finished, she checked her phone, still having nothing she tried to call her girlfriend again, when it hit the message she hung up. She went down to make coffee and find something to eat. She'd picked up her iPad when she dropped home before shift yesterday and she picked up some more clothes. She would have to do some washing soon, Holly had done some before she left but Gail wanted to make sure she had cleaned up before she came back. The blonde sat down on the couch with her iPad, coffee and toast, it was only about 10am, she hadn't got much sleep but there was no way she was going back to bed at least until she spoke to Holly. She tried to call her again a few times, still no answer, so she started checking emails and once that was done started playing games.

It was about an hour and 10 more calls later that Gail's phone rang, she grabbed it and answered. "Holly?" She said without looking at the screen.

"No, but I would like to meet her" her mothers voice said.

"Mom" the blonde said now wishing she hadn't been so eager to get the phone "I'm actually waiting for a call so can I call you back?"

"You don't need to" the older woman said "I only called to invite you to bring Dr Stewart to our next dinner a week from Saturday, as I know she's away at a conference at the moment"

Gail sighed "I take it word has filtered to you about our relationship?" She wanted to have some idea of what they would be dealing with.

"Yes, I don't know why you haven't told us Gail, but we can talk about it at dinner, I'll let you go, be safe on your undercover assignment tonight"

She didn't wait for an answer just ended the call, Gail checked, thankfully Holly hadn't tried to call while her mother was on the line.

She was about to put her phone down when it rang again, this time it was her girlfriend "Gail, what's wrong? Are you ok?" The brunette sounded upset.

"I'm ok, I said that in my message" the blonde explained.

Holly sighed loudly "Are you sure? You called me 17 times" there was a pause "You had a nightmare" she said softly "I'm sorry I didn't answer, I left it in my room when I went down for my morning presentation, when I realised I didn't have time to go back..."

"Holly" Gail said interrupting her "I'm ok I promise, I just... I was scared" she said softly.

Now a whole lot calmer now she knows her girlfriend is physically in one piece, the brunette was ready to comfort her "I know Honey it's alright, had my phone been with me, I would have answered even if I was speaking" when the blonde didn't say anything she continued "Do you want to tell me about it?" There was still silence on the line, she could hear the blonde breathing so she knew she was there "Was it like the others?" They'd talked about her nightmares before, every so often, after having them Gail would give some more details on what they were about.

"I was in the basement again... this time y..you were there" the blonde said her voice wavering.

"Oh Sweetie" Holly said "God I wish I was there, I can come back, I would just need to change my flight" Gail could hear the brunette moving around "I could probably be there tonight"

"No it's ok" the blonde said, she had a small smile on her face at the fact that her girlfriend was willing to drop everything and run back to comfort her after a bad dream "Hol, I'm ok, I just really needed to hear your voice so I know your ok"

"Ok, if your sure, I can come home anytime if you need me"

"I'm sure, I did get a call from my mother today" Gail said, changing the subject.

"I bet that was fun" Holly remarked, the sarcasm dripping from her tone, she did notice the subject change but figured her lover sounded better than before so she let it go.

"She invited us to Peck family dinner a week from Saturday"

"Us?" The brunette questioned "Since when do they know we're an us?"

"Since some big mouth at the station has let it slip, plus we've never really been that discreet" Gail shrugged even though Holly couldn't see her.

"That's true, did she say anything else?"

The blonde sighed and laid down on the couch "Just that she doesn't get why I haven't told them and that we would discuss that"

"Ouch" the brunette said "well at least you won't be facing them alone this time"

"That's true" Gail agreed "So what are you up to now? Aside from talking to me of course"

"One of Rachel's presentations is in about a bit, I was going to that then, we're going for lunch"

"I'm glad she's there for you to hang out with, keep you away from those smart hot doctors" the blonde said jokingly.

"I don't need a smart hot doctor, I have something even better, a smart, hot, beautiful, sassy police officer I happen to love very much" Holly said with conviction.

"Aww made me blush lunchbox" Gail admitted "Oh by the way something happened last night, with Lisa, that I'm sure will get back to you very soon"

"Oh Gail, What did you do?" The brunette said in a slightly disappointed tone.

"I, did nothing. I was minding my own business at the club waiting for the meeting when she came up and started saying things, she nearly got me made by saying I was a cop so McNally intervened then she and my brother charged her with drunk and disorderly and kept her over night" she explained trying not to smile, she couldn't be happier that the woman, who started the chain reaction that made her almost lose Holly, spent the night in a cell.

Holly was quiet for a second then laughed "I wish I'd seen her face"

"Me too, Steve said it was priceless"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After talking on the phone with Holly for a while Gail had a dream free nap on the couch for a couple of hours, had something to eat and headed in about an hour early for work "Hey" she said to Oliver as she passed him in the bullpen "How's my favourite TO going?"

He rolled his eyes "McNally was right, that kid is useless, I'm giving him a week if he doesn't improve he's gone, this time for good"

"If anyone can sort him out it's you" the blonde said.

"How are you doing with the undercover kiddo?" He asked "Any problems?"

Gail knew what he was asking, he wanted to make sure it wasn't bringing up the past "It's good, I think it's bought some dreams back but aside from that I'm fine"

Oliver knew about her dreams as he had confessed having his own about his kidnapping by Kevin Ford "It happens darling, Holly knows about them?"

The blonde nodded "I called her with one this morning, she nearly flew back"

"She's a great woman and she loves you, don't fuck it up this time"

"I won't" Gail said "she's back on Friday night, we're taking the weekend off together"

"Do you want to use my cabin, I've had the power put on and there's plenty of food and everything up there, Celery and I head up once a month"

The blonde considered it for a moment, they could do with spending some time without distractions, there would be no issues with work and it would definitely ensure they were left alone "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I wouldn't offer if I did, I'll get the keys to you before Friday, just take up fresh things like milk and vegetables oh and alcohol if you want it"

Before he could say anymore Frank called "Oliver a word"

"The boss man calls, don't forget, call if you need someone while she's away"

"I will and thanks for the cabin" Gail said.

He kissed her cheek "Anytime darlin" he left, headed for Franks office, she headed for the locker room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail walked up to the bar at the club, she leaned on the bar, the top she had on was low cut and showed her cleavage, the female bartender checked her out then headed over "Can I get you something?" She offered, now blatantly staring at her chest.

"Could she be more obvious" Chloe's voice filtered in her ear.

Followed by Andy "I'm kinda feeling angry about this for Holly"

A genuine smile graced Gail's face at the comment as it bought back the memory of the jealous conversation they'd had on Friday and the bath sex afterwards "I'll have a tequila shot"

The bartender obviously thought the smile was for her as she grinned, grabbed the shot, then when Gail tried to pay she wouldn't take the money "So what brings a hottie like you here?" She asked.

The she almost laughed when Chloe's voice came through "Desperate much"

"I needed a couple of things, told here was where I could get it" The blonde said "I'm Gail Peterson"

"Oh" the woman said "You'll need this" she handed her a piece of paper "it's a pity"

"Why is that?" Gail asked as she read the paper, Steve would be happy, the bust would be the next night at the club, the seller would meet her in a certain booth at 11pm for the sale.

"I'm not allowed to date the clients, patrons yes, clients no" she looked Gail up and down again "could have been fun" she wiped down the bar and walked away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next night the bust went down without any problems, they arrested most of the club staff and would make a deal to try and get the people who were supplying them with the drugs and guns. Gail was back on an afternoon shift on Thursday, she was in a pretty good mood, she'd managed to get through an undercover operation without anything going horribly wrong and Holly would be back the next night, so even when she was paired with Chloe for the shift she wasn't upset "Dov went and saw Chris yesterday" the younger woman said once they were out on patrol "He's doing better, he wants you to go see him"

Gail didn't look at her, just concentrated on driving "I've been busy, I'll get there after the weekend" she didn't really want to discuss Chris right now, she loved him like a brother but was still a bit pissed at him.

Chloe got it and changed subjects "How's Holly?"

With mention of her girlfriend the blondes good mood returned "Great, she's been a big hit at the conference, they're talking to her about writing another book"

Before anymore could be said the radio crackled to life "15-19 possible body found at a park on Madison, are you able to respond?"

Gail nodded, Chloe took the radio "15-19 responding"

An hour later, there was uniformed police, detectives, forensics and the press at the park, it wasn't just a body, it was as far as they could tell, another dump site for the serial killer "This is great" Traci said to Gail who was standing aside letting the forensic techs do the work "We still have no solid leads there's another 3 bodies and our best pathologist is out of town"

"She's back Monday" the blonde said.

The detective frowned "I thought she flew back tomorrow night"

"She does but I'm taking her out of town for the weekend" Gail explained.

Traci smiled "Look at you, saying I love you, now a weekend away, next you'll be married"

The blonde blushed "I asked her the other night if she wanted kids" she whispered.

The detective laughed "Really, I don't think you've ever been this serious"

"I haven't, I love her Trace" Gail said, she could hardly believe she was telling her friend this but she didn't seem to be able to do anything about it, she was happy and wanted to talk about it.

"That's really great, just remember to keep talking to her when your scared and it will work out" Traci looked at the body "back to this" she squatted down "Sam and I were talking to Frank this morning, we need a couple of uniforms to help with running down some leads, I asked for you and Swarek has of course requested Andy, you two would be assigned to the case and doing mostly days, unless, and I'm really hoping we don't, we have another major find like this then if your available you might get called in, would you be ok with that?"

"Being assigned to a case like this would shut my mother up for a day or two" Gail said "Sure sign me up"

"What about Andy?"

"Doesn't bother me, we've just let that go"

"Easier when your happy huh?" Traci added.

Gail rolled her eyes but smiled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was Friday night, Gail had spent the day running down leads with McNally then the evening getting everything together for their weekend at the cabin. The only thing she didn't do was pack a bag for Holly, everything else was ready to go, sitting in Holly's spare room. She'd tidied the house on Thursday night after work, everything was cleaned, washed, dried and vacuumed. When she finally sat down for a coffee she realised it would be another 2 hours and until she would have her girlfriend back, Holly had text her at about 6 saying she was boarding, she'd text back quickly but nothing more had come through, Gail looked at her phone for the time "Screw it" she said, grabbed her keys, her bag, the small gift bag for Holly and headed out for the airport to wait for her.

She got a coffee, a doughnut and something else for her girlfriend and went to the gate to wait for her. She played with her phone for a while, she got up and stretched trying to alleviate the boredom, after a while she pulled a book from her bag, it was one Holly had written about forensic procedure and preserving a crime scene. She was that in the book that when her phone went off with a text, she jumped, It was from the brunette, they had landed and she would be there in minutes.

When the plane finally stopped and the doors opened, Holly waited for the crowd to dissipate, her dislike of crowds overwhelming her urge to get to Gail. Once the crowd thinned she stood grabbed her bag from the overhead locker and made her way out. A smile grew on her face as she walked up the tunnel, her body was tingling with anticipation, as she came through the doors she spotted the blonde before she saw her. She was standing with her hands behind her back, up on her toes madly looking. Holly stood slightly to the side watching her until Gail finally saw her. The blondes face lit up, she gave her a grin and sauntered over to her, when she reached her, she pulled her hand out from behind her back and presented her with a single red rose "Hey Nerd" she handed her the rose, took her by the hips and pulled her body against her, both women sighed as Gail wrapped her arms around the brunette and kissed her, it started softly as the blonde kissed her top and then bottom lip, Holly dropped her bag and the rose on the ground, put her hands up behind Gail's head and pulled her in tighter, deepening the kiss. The brunette ran her fingers through the blondes hair "God I missed you" she said between kisses as they broke for air.

Gail pulled back resting her head on Holly's, they stood there for a few moments just taking each other in "I missed you too" the blonde said, she put the brunettes glasses back into place "I have something else for you" she released her girlfriend, picked up her bag and handed her the rose.

They went to the seats Gail had been sitting on she handed her the small gift bag "You should really stop buying me things" Holly said as she looked in the bag.

"No I shouldn't" the blonde said and leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Gail" she said softly as she saw the gift. It was an antique microscope.

"You said you always wanted one when we saw it at that antique store" the blonde said nervously "so I picked it up"

Holly looked back up at her "that was months ago"

"I know, I kept it, I kind of hoped I would get to give it to you"

The brunette carefully put the gift bag down and pulled Gail back against her "Thank you" she said cuddling her.

The blonde retuned it the embrace, relieved that her girlfriend liked the present "Lets get out of here"

0-0-0

Before they even reached the car, Gail was starting to get desperate in her need to touch Holly, they'd gone from holding hands to an arm around each other, the blonde had her girlfriends carry on and the brunette was pulling her suitcase along. For the fifth time, Gail's hand slid down Holly's back and rested on her ass, she moved it back up this time with her hand under her jacket then on her next move down, her hand slid under the waist band of her jeans, she groaned slightly "Gail" Holly said warning in her tone "We'll be home soon"

"Not soon enough" the blonde pouted but didn't pull her hand out, when they reached the car, she reluctantly pulled her hand out and helped load the bags into the car.

As soon as the back door was shut, she was on Holly, she pushed her against the car, slid her thigh between her legs and lifted her up, her legs resting on her hips "Gail" Holly squealed, the blonde muffled any other words with her mouth. They kissed passionately, all tongues, teeth and lips. One of Gail's hand held onto Holly around the waist, the other slipped under the fabric of the blue button up shirt she had on. The brunette was starting to move against her thigh as she reached her breast.

She was about to pull her bra aside when Holly froze against her broke the kiss and was pushing her away, it was then she turned her head, there was an elderly couple walking past "crap" Gail muttered and let her down, blushing she turned to the old couple "I'm sorry" she said blushing.

"No problem dear" the lady said "we've all been in love" she added as the walked away.

"Come on you" Holly said, reaching out and taking her hand "Lets go home"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the slight delay in posting, I broke my toe last week dropping a full saucepan of pasta on it, then my mother has broken her ankle this week so I've been busy helping her out. Anyway, I now I have over 300 followers for this story, I can't believe that, it's amazing. So are some of the reviews I've received. Thank you to those who read then review, I'm glad I post it here as I get almost no feedback on tumblr and when Did get it, it was to pick on my gramma. Anyway I hope you enjoy this update, please read and review.

disclaimer - I don't own rookie blue or it's characters. If I did I would have Gail and Holly together no matter what.

Chapter Eight

As soon as they walked in the house, Gail attacked Holly, they didn't make the bedroom just ended up on the couch. The blonde had already driven her girlfriend over the edge multiple times and was now naked, straddling the nude brunettes lap, rocking against her hand, Holly's fingers thrusting deep inside her, her thumb brushing her clit as she gasped and moaned into the brunettes neck. "You're so hot" Holly mumbled into Gail's bare shoulder "and wet"

"God I missed you" the blonde moaned out and caught the brunettes lips with her own, it was an open mouthed, sloppy but very passionate kiss "Deeper" Gail moaned breaking the kiss "Please"

Holly moved her hand further between them and deeper into her lover, the blonde rested her head on the brunettes shoulder, as she rubbed her clit faster, her hip moved faster in time with the thrusts she could tell the woman in her lap was close "Let go" she whispered in her ear.

"Holly" Gail gasped "So close"

The brunette used her free hand to grab the blonde by the short hair on the back of her head, as they continued to move, she pulled her head up so she could see her face "Open your eyes Honey" Gail didn't, when Holly slowed her hand ever so slightly her lovers eyes sprang open "That's it" she increased her thrusts. Gail's eyes were locked with hers "Cum for me" she said softly then added "I love you".

That was the blondes undoing, her climax hit her hard as she called her girlfriends name repeatedly as she shook and shuddered. Holly didn't slow her pace, determined to hear her again, her thumb circled faster, just as the first orgasm finished, Gail's head fell to her shoulder as she rocked against the thrusts "Holly" she said desperately "I'm..." She shuddered again the climax taking hold of her body "Holly... Oh Holly" she moaned against her shoulder, as her body came down and the brunette slowed her thrusts, then let her fingers slip from her lover.

Gail slumped against Holly bonelessly, the brunette wrapped her arms around the woman against her, holding her as she recovered "That was intense" she whispered and kissed the blondes temple "How are you doing?" She asked, one hand resting on her hip the other starting to trace patterns on her bare back.

Gail tried to pull herself up off her lover and found she couldn't "Seems my body likes it here" she said and relaxed back into her.

"Aside from the fact that we will eventually get cold I have no issues staying here for a while" the brunette said as she ran both hands up and down Gail's back.

They laid silently for a minute until the blonde managed to move. They turned off the lights and headed upstairs, after doing their nightly rituals they slid into bed together, Holly as on her back, she had put on underwear and a T-shirt, Gail was wearing much the same, the blonde laid against her chest and looked up at the brunette "I've borrowed Oliver's cabin for the weekend"

Holly smiled "I did wonder why there was fresh fruit in the fridge"

"I thought we could drive up tomorrow after lunch, come back Sunday night" Gail suggested.

"Planning on sleeping late tomorrow?" The brunette joked.

The blondes eyes dropped from Holly's, she was looking at the brunettes shirt "I ummm"

"Gail" Holly said, she knew Gail well enough to know there was something she hadn't told her, she had no idea what it was "Did some thing happen?" She asked softly as she tilted the blondes head up so their eyes met "It's just me remember, no judging"

Gail sighed "Remember I told you about Sophie, the case that got under my skin?" Holly nodded "I've well... I've been..,." The blonde struggled to speak.

The brunette slid her hand from Gail's chin to her cheek "Honey, whatever it is, you can tell me"

"I've been spending time with her, she's a great kid" Holly puffed out a relieved sigh, she was thinking the worst, along the lines of I made a mistake and I'm leaving again "you could say we're friends" the blonde added.

"This is the little girl who's mom was killed?" The brunette asked wanting clarification.

"Yea" Gail said resting her chin on Holly's chest "she's a great kid, so bright and strong, they're trying to find some family for her but it's taking forever, she's living with her foster mom Trisha, I usually meet them once a week just to check in"

The brunette ran her hand through Gail's hair "Is she why you asked me if I wanted kids?"

The blonde smiled for the first time in the last few minutes "No" Holly raised an eyebrow in question "I was watching Oliver with Izzy and I just wondered how it would be if it was our kid and would we have the same problems and it kinda sent me off on this whole thought of us having kids, I guess I wanted to know if you did want them so I knew if it was a possibility"

Holly nodded "I get it, you have thought about adopting her though" she watched Gail look down again and knew she was right.

"I've had thoughts like that, yea" the blonde sighed and looked back up "I don't know though, I might be getting ahead of myself anyway she does have an aunt somewhere, they need to find her and at least talk to her to see if she's willing to take her before Sophie can find a permanent home"

Holly's hands were still running through Gail's hair "This isn't new is it, you were thinking about this before we got back together"

The blonde knew what she was asking, why hadn't she told her "What was I gonna say Hol, I was too busy trying to get you back and then once we were back, you got the call about the conference and that case with the little boy, it just wasn't the right time"

The brunette nodded accepting the answer "Let me see if I get this, You've been visiting Sophie since her mom died, they're currently trying to find some family for her to live with and if they don't you're thinking about giving her a permanent home"

"Yea" Gail said looking unsure about how Holly is going to react.

The brunette lifted her head and kissed the blondes forehead "Okay" she said, she moved her hand from Gail's hair and ran both her hands up and down the blondes back.

"Okay?" Gail asked "You're okay with all of this?" She was a little shocked.

Holly smiled "From what you told me this isn't going to happen anytime soon, we have time to get use to the idea and when the time comes we can make the decision together"

Gail smiled at her "Do you want to meet her tomorrow? I asked Trisha to meet me at a diner at 10 not far away for a late breakfast"

"Sounds like fun" Holly said and pulled Gail further on top of her, kissing her softly.

The blonde broke the kiss, she ran her fingers across her lovers face "Thank you for being open to this"

"I can tell this is important to you, if it's important to you, it's important to me and she's not a baby right she's..."

"8" Gail filled in for her.

"She's 8, this is a big commitment but I'm committed to you and us and if she comes with that then I'm committed to her too"

The blonde could feel the tears on her cheek "Thank you" she said again.

Holly looked over at the clock "If we're going to make that diner by 10 we need to get some sleep" it was already past 3 am.

Gail slid off the brunette, slightly to the side of her, her leg and arm still over her lover "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" Holly said, she tightened her arm around the blonde, pulling her as close as possible, she kissed her head.

It didn't take long for the exhausted pair to drift off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Are you packed?" Gail asked as she walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed in jeans and black shirt, drying her hair.

"No" Holly said a little flustered "I haven't even unpacked" she said tugging her suitcase into the bedroom.

The blonde dropped her towel onto her shoulder, walked up behind her, grabbed the brunette by the hips and pulled her against her body "Hey it's ok, just grab a few things were only going up for the night"

Holly sighed and leaned against her "Okay" she said giving in, she'd wanted to get everything sorted this morning but her body wanted more of her girlfriend when they woke this morning and the time they took making love was the time she could have used unpacking and repacking.

"I'll go pack my car in a few minutes so you can get your things packed and we'll get to breakfast" she turned her around and gave her a kiss.

"Thank you" Holly said and gave her another kiss "With Sophie, was she with her mom when she died?"

Gail gave her a confused look wondering why she was asking "No, I went back to the building to look for any clues as to who she was and Sophie came into the laundry room looking for her"

The brunette nodded "So she shouldn't be suffering with any PTSD?"

The blonde shook her head and went towards the bathroom to hang up her towel "No, only me" she said with a grin "as far as I know, she's only suffering with the trauma of losing her mom, which is, you know, normal in this situation"

Holly heard the smart ass tone, she folded her arms and spoke "I'm only asking so I understand better, you did kinda spring this all on me" she usually loved bantering with Gail but not when she was trying to have a serious conversation, then it really bugged her.

"I didn't really mean that the way it sounded" the blonde said coming back to stand in front of the brunette "I'm sorry" she said rubbing her hands on her arms.

Holly uncrossed her arms and put them over Gail's shoulders "I want to learn what I can about her before we go okay, so I have some idea of what to say and do, get this right"

The blonde smiled at her "What would you like to know?"

0-0-0

Gail pulled the car in a spot and cut the engine, she looked over at her girlfriend "You ok?"

Holly looked over at her and smiled "Yea, a little nervous maybe but I'm good"

The blonde put her hand on the brunettes leg "She'll love you" their conversation about Sophie that morning had continued until they got in the car. They had talked about a lot of things, what she liked to eat, things she liked and other important stuff.

Holly nodded, she leaned over and kissed Gail "Let's do this"

When they got out of the car, they met at the front and joined hands, Gail linked their fingers and they headed inside.

"Gail" Sophie said the second they walked in, she ran over and threw herself at the blonde. Gail dropped Holly's hand and caught the girl in her arms, she tugged her up and rested her on her hip and they smiled at each other before Sophie turned her attention to the new person "Is this Holly?" She asked, pointing at the brunette.

"Yea" the blonde said proudly looking her girlfriend "This is Holly, Holly this is Sophie" she jiggled her hip bouncing the girl.

"Hi" the brunette said with a smile.

Sophie tucked her head into Gail's neck "Hi" she said shyly.

The blonde walked over to where Trisha was sitting "Trisha this is Holly Stewart" Gail said as she put the girl into her chair, sat in the one next to her

"Hi" Holly said shaking her hand.

"I've heard a lot about you, how was your conference?"

"Good" the brunette said sitting down, next to Gail "My publisher wants me to write another book so I guess I should say it was great"

"Wow" Trisha said.

"What are you gonna have Holly?" Sophie said interrupting the conversation.

Holly looked over at her "I'm not sure, what would you like to eat?" the brunette then briefly looked at her girlfriend who was watching the interaction.

"My favourite is pancakes with syrup and butter" Sophie told her "Sometimes I'm allowed to have a milkshake instead of juice" she turned to her foster mother "Can I have a milkshake today?"

"Of course but only because it's a special day" Trisha said.

"So what's your favourite milkshake?" Holly asked.

"Chocolate of course" the girl said like the brunette should of known.

Holly heard Gail snicker and kicked her boot under the table, she turned to the blonde "So Sophie and I are having pancakes and a chocolate shake, what about you?"

"I'm gonna have some pancakes too but I'll have coffee" the blonde said.

After getting Trisha's reques, Holly went and placed their order, paying for it all. Gail came up behind her as the server handed her back her card "You didn't have to pay for it all" she said.

"It's fine, it wasn't that much" they both looked at the table "She's cute" the brunette said.

Gail looked at her and took her hand "Your beautiful" the blonde said gave her a peck on the lips and led them back to the table.

0-0-0

During breakfast Trisha got a call and had to leave to pick up one of her other foster children from hockey, she left the girl with the two women so they could finish eating together. Once they were done they headed to the park so Sophie could run off the sugar she had eaten, when they started walking, Holly and Gail were holding hands and the young girl was on Gail's other side, eventually she moved around separating their hands and holding them herself. As they walked the girl asked questions, after hearing Holly was a scientist, she wanted her to answer every question she could think of, the first lot were easy 'why is the sky blue?', 'how do birds fly?' Things like that, after a little while she went quiet for a minute until she pulled both woman to a stop.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Gail asked squatting down next to her.

"Why did mom die?" She asked looking to Holly.

Both women exchanged a look of help, the brunette knew she'd have to answer, so she directed Sophie to a nearby bench "What did Gail and Trisha tell you?" She asked as they sat.

"That she had an accident and got hurt so bad that the doctors couldn't fix it and she's up in heaven watching me" Sophie said looking at Gail, the blonde, who was sitting next to her, took her hand.

"That's true" the brunette said, bringing the girls attention back to her "She will always watch you and love you and you know what?" She asked "You can talk to her anytime you want, you just talk and she'll hear"

"I know" Sophie said "But why did she die?"

Holly thought for a second, she wasn't really sure what to say, she looked to Gail who looked just as unsure "You know gods up in heaven right?" She asked.

"Yea mom and I use to go to church every Sunday"

"Well you see sometimes god needs a new angel and he picks some very special people to become angels" the brunette said.

The little girl looked up at Holly "Really mommy is an angel?"

"Really and he made sure that you have Trisha, Gail and I to help you" she added. Holly glanced up at Gail to see her smiling at her.

"So you'll be my friend like Gail is?" Sophie asked.

"Of course, I'll come visit you anytime"

The girl, who seemed happy with the brunettes answers, asked her "Can I go play?"

Holly looked to her girlfriend, who nodded "Sure" the girl took off to the play area.

Gail slid over next to the brunette, she put her legs over her lap, Holly lifted her arms and rested them on the blondes legs, one hand started rubbing the outside of her thigh "You are..." She couldn't think of the words to describe what she wanted to say, so instead she leaned forward and kissed her "You were wonderful with her" the blonde said resting her head on Holly's.

"Really?" The brunette asked "I almost died when she asked me that, give me science questions any day, stuff like that..." She didn't need to finish the sentence "I'm really not that great at it"

Gail pulled back and looked at her girlfriend "You're kidding right, I don't think my therapist could have handled it better" she took both of Holly's hands in hers.

They sat together quietly watching the girl play for a while, she would come back with another question for Holly ever now and then. Within about an hour Trisha appeared "thank you" she said as she came over "everything go ok?" She asked them.

Gail moved her legs off the brunette "It was good, one thing though, she was asking Holly questions about science stuff then she asked why her mom died"

The older woman gave her a look of surprise "Really?" Gail nodded "Wow, she doesn't usually talk about it, whenever she has an appointment with social services and they bring it up, she shuts down, when I bring it up she either walks away or ignores the question" She looked at Holly "She must feel she can trust you"

The brunette blushed "I didn't know what to say, I ended up telling her that her mom had to go to heaven because god needed a new angel" she pushed her glasses back up her face "I'm not sure where that came from because I am in no way religious"

Trisha just smiled at her "That's great, I probably would have said much the same thing"

Gail squeezed Holly's hand trying to reassure her.

"I actually need to get going" the older woman said.

The couple stood and walked over to the playground "Thank you for today" Gail said "And for letting us watch her"

"Anytime" Trisha said "She's always happy after your visits" she turned to Holly "it was lovely to meet you" she said shaking her hand "Hopefully we'll see a lot more of you"

"I hope so too" the brunette said.

They walked Sophie and Trisha back to the car, the girl hugged Gail first "Are you coming on Wednesday?" She asked.

"Of course" the blonde said back.

Sophie pulled away from Gail and looked up at Holly "Can you come too?"

The brunette looked at her girlfriend "When I can I take her out for pizza on Wednesday night"

"I wouldn't miss it" she said, the girl hugged her then climbed in the car.

0-0-0

"Hol?" Gail questioned, they had been in the car for about half an hour as the blonde drove them to the cabin, so far Holly hadn't spoken since they left Sophie.

The brunette jumped and looked at Gail "Sorry?" She said unsure what her girlfriend had said.

"Is everything ok?" The blonde asked

Holly sighed "I get it" she said.

"Get what?"

"Why you don't want to lose her to the system, why you want to save what's left of her innocence"

"But?" Gail asked sensing there was more she wasn't saying.

"There's no but" Holly said "I'm just trying to work some things out in my head"

"Can I ask what?" The brunette hadn't given any indication she was upset or not willing to be open to having Sophie in their lives but it didn't stop her worrying.

Holly put her hand on her knee and gave her a lopsided smile "Silly things really, what museum we could take her to, what school she should go to, if I should go for the chief position if it comes up so I can regulate my hours more"

"What?" The blonde said, unsure she heard her right, that maybe she'd just imagined it.

"I'm thinking about what I want to teach her about and show her, and what changes we need to make for her"

Gail checked the traffic, skipped across a lane, pulled the car to a stop on the side of the road and jumped out. Holly was shocked but thinks she knows what she was doing, just stayed in her seat and watched the blonde run around the car to her door, she threw it open "Really?" She undid the brunettes belt, grabbed her legs and tugged her around to she was facing her "Your really thinking those things?" Her hands were on her girlfriends legs.

Holly took Gail's face in her hands "Really, the second you held her on your hip, you both had this smile, just for each other and I just knew, you'll be a great mom and I'll do anything I can to help you with it" she kissed the blonde softly then looked her in the eye "We can't get ahead of ourselves..."

Gail interrupted "We?" She asked "I really don't expect..."

It was the brunettes turn to interrupt "Yes we, we are a we now Honey, if this is going to happen, we are doing it together, I want to do this with you, I'm over 30, It's not like I'm getting younger, kids may not have been in my immediate plan for us before but that doesn't mean they can't be in it now"

The blonde smiled "You are... so... I love you so much"

Holly smiled back "I love you too" she sighed a little, she didn't want to bring her girlfriend down but she needed to remind her this wasn't a done deal "As I was saying we can't get too ahead of ourselves, we still have to wait and see about her family, then if we can adopt that will take a while too, this may not turn out like we want"

Gail nodded "I know, whatever is best for her, even if it's not us" her eyes dropped to her girlfriends legs.

"Hey" Holly said, brushing her fingers on her cheek to get her to look up "No matter what, it's you and me, we might be able to be parents to Sophie, we might not. Someday honey, we'll be parents. We'll either adopt or have out own, we will do it though ok?"

Gail smiled then shook her head "This is crazy, over 3 weeks ago I was alone wondering if I had just destroyed the best thing that ever happened to me, now we're standing here talking about adopting and having kids"

Holly wrapped her legs around her girlfriend "Life's like that, mine certainly turned upside down the second you called me lunchbox"

Gail ran her hands up and down the legs around her "Are you sure?"

"Yes" the brunette answered, she gave the blonde a peck on the lips and rested their foreheads together "Move in with me" she whispered "I want to fall asleep with you every night and wake up with you every morning. I don't want to lose anymore time with you"

Gail grinned "What happened to no pressure?"

"Well, you haven't spent a night at your apartment since we worked things out and I figure were here talking about having kids so moving in together has to be less pressure than that" Holly explained.

"Touché" the blonde said "Let the U-Haul jokes begin"

The brunette ignored the quip "So?"

"I'd love to live with you" Gail kissed her then she tapped her leg "Let's get back on the road, I'd like to get up there before we have to come back"

0-0-0-0-0-0

"I like it" Holly said as they walked in the front door of the cabin.

"It's ok" Gail said putting the grocery bags in the kitchen nook "Oliver offered and I figured we could use the time alone after your conference"

The brunette walked up behind the blonde and pulled her against her "I love your idea"

Gail rested her hands on the arms around her waist "Good" she took Holly's hands and moved them from her waist towards her breasts.

The brunette stopped them "Come on, let's unpack the car then we can get into other activities" she held onto her girlfriend and walked them out the door, the blonde protesting all the way.

Once they'd unpacked the car, Gail collapsed on the couch and grabbed the remote. Holly disappeared into the bedroom without saying a word. The blonde flicked through the channels, not finding anything interesting she started to wonder where her girlfriend disappeared to until she heard a bang coming from the main bedroom "Hol?" She called.

"In the bedroom" she called back.

"What are you doing?" The blonde asked but didn't move.

"Remaking the bed with clean sheets" she said.

"I was going to do that later" Gail said "that's why I bought the clean ones"

"I know why, you and your germ thing" the brunette said "You could help though"

The blonde grinned to herself "You seem to be doing ok"

"Gail Peck, if you plan on having sex with me at all while we're here get your ass in here and help or you'll be on that couch taking care of yourself" Holly said.

Gail jumped off the couch and headed for the bedroom without another word.

0-0-0

Holly made them some sandwiches for lunch, they sat outside on the steps of the porch, looking over the water as they ate "So what is this book they want you to write?" Gail asked and took a sip of beer.

"They haven't really given me any restrictions on subject, as long as it's about forensic pathology in some way" Holly explained.

The blonde nodded "Any ideas?"

"None" the brunette said and chuckled.

Gail smiled at her "Oh I forgot to tell you, I'm gonna be working on the serial killer case, Traci and Sam asked Frank if Andy and I could be assigned, I figured it would get my mother off my back and might regulate my hours for a while to give us some more time" the blonde looked away as she said the last bit.

Holly smiled at her and took Gail's hand "Plus it looks good if you decide to go for detective rotation right?"

The blonde looked at her "Yea I don't know though, I'm happy being on the street for now. You'll find out next weekend that my mother wants me in a white shirt" she intertwined her fingers with her girlfriends "I know it would be safer" she squeezed the brunettes hand, knowing she worried about her every time she went to work "It's just not who I am, I am terrible at dealing with people I don't care about and I can't speak publicly, when I have done it I sweat and I have been known to puke"

Holly released Gail's hand and moved their now empty plates off their laps, sitting them on the step next to her "Come here" she grabbed her hand and pulled the blonde over the top of her so she was straddling her lap. She pulled her hands up around her neck and put her arms around Gail's waist "As much as I worry every time you go on shift until I know your done and safe I never want you to take a job you don't want to do, as I said before, no matter what you want to do I'll support you" she ran her hands up and down the blondes back "I think this morning kinda proves that I'll support what makes you happy"

Gail rested her forehead against Holly's "Thank you" she gave her a peck on the lips "Now, I think we should ban serious, emotional, future planning conversations from the rest of the weekend in favour of some more pleasurable activities" she added grinning.

"I can agree to that" Holly said one of her hands going up the back of the blondes T-shirt, she used the other one to pull Gail's head down "Give me 10 minutes and meet me in the bedroom" she whispered huskily in her ear.

The blonde shivered at her words, she nodded mutely and climbed off her lover who got up, kissed her head and headed inside. She pulled out her phone and set a timer for 10 minutes, grabbed the plates and headed inside. Gail quickly washed up what they use for lunch and sat down on the couch, it had only been two minutes. She sighed "Do I have to wait the whole 10 minutes?" She called out, tapping her foot.

"Yes" Holly said back "it won't kill you"

"That's what you think" the blonde said under her breath.

"If you need a distraction, grab some wood from the pile outside and we'll light the fire later" the brunette suggested from behind the door.

"So this is just a ploy to have me do manual labour" she said getting up.

"I'll never tell" Holly said back.

Gail bought the wood in and set it in the fire place, she even went and another armful so they wouldn't have to go back out again later. Just as she was washing her hands in the sink, the alarm on her phone sounded. Even though she wanted to run into the bedroom and jump her girlfriend, she took a second to compose herself and to turn her phone off then calmly walked to the bedroom door. When she saw Holly on the bed, she felt a flood of arousal and her knees almost gave out, she had to lean on the doorway for support. The brunette was wearing black stockings, black suspender belt, matching bra and very sheer, very small panties. The clincher was that white lab coat "Holly?" She said horsely.

"You like?" She asked, flipping part of the lab coat of her breast, revealing the very see through cups.

"Oh my god, like is not the word for it" Gail grinned and then added "I'm kinda soaked over here"

"Really?" Holly asked with a raised eyebrow "guess I'll have to check for myself" she moved towards the blonde getting on all fours and crawling across the bed.

The Gail groaned as another shudder ran through her "That is the hottest thing I've ever seen" she moaned, if the brunette didn't stop she would be a puddle on the floor.

Holly knelt on the end of the bed, she curled her finger in a come hither motion. Gail walked over as if she was being pulled by some invisible rope, she stopped in front of the beautiful brunette. Holly reached out and pushed the blondes jacket off her shoulders, who was looking down at the lace clad breasts "Gail?"

"Hmmmm?" She looked up at her lover with a deer caught in headlights look on her face.

The brunette grinned as she finished pulling the jacket off her arms "Are you alright?" She asked dropping the clothing on the floor.

Gail shook her head slightly, as if to try and shake the fog from her brain "I..." She swallowed. When Holly leaned in, kissing her neck and starting to undo her belt, the blonde suddenly regained her senses, she slid her arms around the brunettes waist and grinned at her "Fuck baby, you are so freaking hot right now" her hands wandered down onto Holly's lace covered behind "You do know that every time I see you at the lab from now on" she bought one hand back up and pulled her head up from her neck so their eyes meet "In your lad coat, I'm gonna see you like this" looking down again.

Holly put her fingers on Gail's chin and tilted her head up, her hand sliding around and resting on the blondes neck, she grinned at her "That was kinda the point"

Gail's other hand left the brunettes behind and she used them both to grab the doctor by the lab coat "Tease" she said, she was just pulling her in and stopped, she slid the glasses off Holly's nose and onto her head, she smiled and leaned in, she took the brunettes lips with her own, gently, tasting the beer she had just had, she was holding onto the lab coat wanting to draw the moment out, teasing her back a little. Holly put pressure on the back of her neck and deepened the kiss.

0-0-0-0


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to all those who have followed, favourited and reviewed this story, still overwhelmed by the response to it. Sorry for the delay in posting I wasn't really confident about this one, please read and review and feel free to make suggestions if you want to see something happen in the story.

thanks again for taking the time to read. Oh and the Sophie scene in this one with the iPad actually happened with my niece.

0-0-0

disclaimer - I don't own anything if I did Holly would not move to San Francisco.

0-0-0

Chapter Nine

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail was fixing the fire as Holly came back with a plater with fruit and other snacks in her hand "Where did you learn to build a fire?" She asked as dumped a bag of cheese puffs on the other woman's lap, she sat down on the blankets they had laid out on the floor in front of the fire.

The blonde pulled the top blanket over them and they settled the food on top "Peck family survival training I've told you about" she popped a piece of Apple in her mouth and opened the chip packet.

"Don't you dare do that to our kids" the brunette said, she hated that her girlfriend didn't have a 'normal' childhood.

Gail smiled at the 'our kids' part "I wouldn't dream of it, Steve and I made a pact to never ever do it and if the other even suggested it, we have the right to kick their ass"

Holly chuckled, the Peck siblings had an interesting relationship "Good, so is there anything I need to know before I walk into this dinner next week, topics to avoid, things you want me to bring up" she winked at her lover.

The blonde smirked "You can talk about anything you like" she thought for a second then added "Don't mention Sophie just yet, kids yes, just not about her"

The doctor stole a cheese puff from the bag in front of Gail "I had assumed that no one else knew, they do gossip a lot at 15, it's your family Honey, tell them when your ready" she smiled at the blonde "Or you know invite them to her graduation"

Gail nudged her with her bare leg "I'll tell them, when there is actually something to tell"

"Like you told them about me" the brunette murmured loud enough for her to hear.

The blonde moved the food and straddled her "I told Steve"

Holly put her hands on the bare legs "You introduced us then spent the night holding my hand and hugging me so he put two and two together"

Gail tugged up the brunettes T-shirt, revealing her stomach "That is the Peck equivalent of introducing ones new girlfriend" she said in a snotty voice and tugged her lovers shirt over her head.

Holly did the same with the other woman's shirt, Gail pushed her back so she was now laying on top of her "I though we were stopping to recharge" she said as the blonde sucked on her neck.

"I'm ready" Gail said as she slipped her thigh between Holly's legs earning a gasp from her lover "Feels like you are too"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I need a weekend, to get over our weekend" Gail sighed and flopped face down on Holly's bed after they unloaded the car.

The brunette came and laid over the top of her "Well we could have actually slept more than a couple of hours you know" she pointed out.

"And miss out on having no interruptions, hell no" the blonde said from below her "Plus you doing that whole sexy doctor thing was to blame"

"Was that a complaint?" Holly said running her fingers up Gail's side where she knew she was ticklish.

The blonde wriggled underneath her "Hell no" she said and moved around so she could flip the brunette off her and onto her back, she climbed over her, straddled her and pinned hands against the mattress "I would never complain about that" she said, she leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips. She let go of her hands and laid against her chest.

Holly moved her hands up and ran her fingers through Gail's hair, she closed her eyes and moaned a little, the brunette looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table "What time are you on shift tomorrow?" She asked.

The blonde didn't open her eyes "8" she said "with being assigned to the case I'll be doing mostly 8 to 6" she yawned "Unless they find another site, then I'll get the call out no matter what time"

"You and me both" Holly said, she moved her hands to the blondes back "We should get to bed, it's already nearly midnight"

"Well if we hadn't started fooling around again when we were cooking our lunch we might have made it back at a decent hour" Gail said not looking up, eyes still closed.

"That was you, you jumped me while I was cooking"

The blonde looked up "Me?" She exclaimed "You should wear more than just my academy hoodie when your in the kitchen" Gail smirked "I think you planned it, you weren't even wearing underwear"

Holly just smiled back at her "Come on" she said, she gave her a kiss "I wanna get some sleep"

The blonde reluctantly got up, and they got ready for bed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Dov" Gail called after him as he left parade.

"What's up?" He said coming back.

She pulled him back in the now empty parade room "How's Chris?" She asked as he sat in a chair.

"He's ok, he's allowed visitors now" he sighed "I know you won't do it but he wants you to go see him"

"Maybe" she said "I'm moving out" she watched him frown, then smile.

"Holly wants to do the whole U-Haul thing huh?" Dov said with a smug grin.

Gail rolled her eyes "If she was a guy you wouldn't say that" she kicked at his leg but he moved it.

"That's true" he agreed "You sure your ready?"

"I wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't" she pointed out "I'm not asking your opinion, the point is by the end of the week most of my stuff should be gone, I'll get Steve to help me with the big stuff on Sunday" the blonde wasn't on the lease so leaving quickly didn't really matter.

"Alright" he said "I've been thinking about asking Chloe to move in anyway"

Before anymore could be said Andy stuck her head in "Gail we gotta go, it's not like this place is around the corner" The blonde rolled her eyes at Dov and pulled a face, he chuckled as she walked out "How's Chris?" Andy asked.

"Fine as far as I know" Gail said not really wanting to talk about him again, she still wasn't happy with the man, he had stolen from her and betrayed her trust.

"You haven't been to see him?" The brunette asked, sounding almost like an accusation.

"Nope" the blonde said, she pushed open the door out to the car park "Have you?"

"I've been busy" Andy said her tone guilty.

"So have I" Gail opened the trunk on the squad car "I'll go see him eventually"

McNally nodded as she got in the car "How are you and Holly going?"

The blonde looked at her "Really, you wanna do this?"

The brunette shrugged her shoulders "We have about a 2 hour drive to the prison, I thought we could talk things out" they were driving out to the prison to follow up on an old case for Sam to clear the man of being responsible for one of the bodies, they were certain he didn't do it but it needed to be checked.

Gail pulled the car out of the lot "I really don't think we should"

"Gail"

"Look McNally, your happy with Sam, I'm happy with Holly, Nick is an after thought in both our lives, the end" the blonde pulled up at a coffee shop near the station "Do you want anything? She offered.

Andy asked for a coffee and offered her money, she refused it. She went in then placed their order, sat down and pulled out her phone.

"Hey Honey" Holly said when she answered.

"Hey, how's the sexy doctor doing this morning?" Gail said with a smirk.

"You tell me, you almost made us late when you joined me in the shower" the brunette countered.

"Any interesting cases?" The blonde asked with a smile, watching to see when her order was ready.

"I'm mainly working on the serial case, unless some other homicide or suspicious death comes in, the higher ups want it to be the priority" the doctor explained "we need to get some names for these women"

"McNally and I are driving up to the prison to check if our only identified woman's ex was in town when she died" the barista called Gail over "They're certain he didn't do it but it's a lose end that needs tying up to secure the case in the future" she put the lids on the cups.

"4 hour round trip with Andy, that'll be fun for you, call me if the desire to inflict pain on her gets to great" Holly said with a slight chuckle.

The blonde smiled to herself "Me? never" she said, with fake shock "Anyway we had better hit the road, don't forget to eat and I'll see you tonight"

"I won't, oh did you talk to Dov?"

"Yea, he's cool, he mentioned he was thinking about asking Chloe to move in anyway"

"Good, drive safe, let me know your there in one piece" the brunette said "I love you"

"I love you too"

They said their goodbyes and Gail headed out to get back on the road.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Holly?" Traci called as she came into the brunette's office.

"In here" Holly called from the room across the hall where all the evidence for the case was being stored.

"Wow" the detective said to the well organised lines of boxes "I'm assuming you have a system"

The doctor got up from the desk she was sitting at, she picked up a nearby clipboard and handed it to her "Every box is numbered, each victim has 2 boxes and no I don't have any other names yet, I'm just going through what was processed while I was away"

"No pressure, we've got plenty of leads to run down yet" Traci looked at the clipboard "But if there's anything that stands out that could give us something to work with..."

"There was something that I noticed, I'm not sure what it means though" Holly pulled out the autopsy reports "There's a pattern to the actual killings, the killer ties them up sexually assaults them then cuts their throats, the victims are all women"

"We knew that"

"What I noticed is he doesn't have a type, most of these cases as you know, especially when they involve a sex act have a specific type, blonde, brunette, thin, over weight, white, Hispanic. These women are all different none of them are the same, do you understand what I mean?"

Traci nodded "it's a good point actually, thanks" she lifted the files "Can I take these?"

"They're your copies, I was going to bring them by when I had lunch and point out what I realised"

"I was thinking about having a dinner one night this week, Sam, Andy, Gail and I to lay out the case, have a brainstorming session, I'd like you to come too if you can, you understand the evidence better than anyone"

"Sounds good, we could do it at our place, we have lots of space, I'll make dinner or we could order in?" The brunette said, not realising her slip.

"Our place?" Traci said one eyebrow raised.

"Crap" Holly muttered she blushed "I asked Gail to move in again on Saturday, she said yes" the detective went to speak, but she stopped her "You can't tell her I told you, I didn't really though, I just slipped up, it wasn't on purpose..."

"Holly?" Traci said, stopping her ramble "it's alright, I'm happy for you two, she smiles more and is less snarky with you, and no I won't mention I know, is that ok though, 4 of us invading your space"

"I offered" the brunette said a little calmer "and who's the forth?"

"Steve, we could use another set of eyes, plus I'm not spending the evening alone with two couples"

Holly laughed, she knew how bad her and Gail were, she could only imagine what Sam and Andy were like. They worked out that Friday night would be the best time for their get together, Traci had already bought up the idea to Sam so they were free and Leo was with Dex that weekend so she was free. The brunette only needed to clear it with Gail.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well that was a waste of a day" Gail said as she walked into Holly's office hours later, holding two cups of tea and a bag of Chinese takeaway. She put the things on the brunettes desk and pulled her up so she could hold her "Mmmmm" she murmured as Holly's arms wrapped around her.

"Long day?" Holly asked, the blondes head was on her shoulder.

"Stuck in a car with McNally wanting to talk about feelings sucked" she said pouting.

"Yuck" the brunette agreed, she grabbed the short hair on the back of her girlfriends head and pulled it off her shoulder, she gave her a quick kiss "Hi" she said with a smile.

Gail smiled back "Hi Beautiful" she gave her a kiss back "I bought you dinner, I'm gonna head to the apartment to do some packing"

"Are you eating with me first?"

"Yea, I got us that beef dish you liked" she explained.

"It's only six, I could have cooked when we got home" Holly said, she moved her hands up inside the blondes leather jacket she was wearing.

"Yea but you don't finish until 9 and did you eat lunch today?" Gail asked.

The brunette blushed "I was busy"

The blonde kissed her "Thats why we should eat now" she moved away and got the containers out "plus when you finish tonight we can go home and relax"

Holly smirked at her as she got the forks out she kept in the drawer for the times they ate in her office, she handed one to Gail who dug straight into her food "You mean so we can go home and have sex"

The blonde swallowed and grinned "Same thing"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Thanks for picking me up" Gail said as she climbed into the passenger seat of Holly's car, Wednesday evening.

"Well I did drop you off" Holly said with a smile, she leaned over and kissed the blonde "Do you wanna go home first or straight to pick her up?"

"Home if that's ok, we're not due to pick her up just yet" the blonde rested her hand on her girlfriends leg "How was your day?"

"I got a break from the case today, gang related homicide came in, saw your brother too" Holly explained "He bought up dinner on Saturday, he's bringing Traci and Leo"

"Yea, he's using the give Elaine to many new people to deal with tactic to take the heat of us" Gail said with a smirk "Plus he figures it will be easier on both of you if your first Peck family dinner is together"

"You disagree?"

"Yup" the blonde said "Superintendent Elaine Peck won't let a simple thing like that fluster her"

Upon hearing Gail's tone Holly knew it was time to change the subject "So I called my lawyer today..."

The blonde frowned and looked at her "Why?"

"I wanted to find out what our chances are and what exactly we would need to do if we get the chance to adopt Sophie" the brunette explained as she pulled into the driveway at home. She looked over at Gail who looked shocked "I want to make sure we have the best chance to be her permanent home when the time comes"

The blonde grabbed her hand before she could get out of the car "Really?"

Holly tilted her head "Of course, Honey I said I'm in this with you and I am"

They got out of the car and headed inside "So what did he say?" The blonde asked once they were inside.

"Basically that we need to make sure that we are the best option for her, solid home, both employed that sort of thing, the fact that you've been involved since her mother passed away is a big plus"

Gail nodded "Anything we need to take care of, that we need to fix?"

"He's looking into some of it for me, he said he'd call by Monday" the brunette explained.

The blonde pulled her girlfriend against her, the we're standing in the kitchen "Thank you" she said resting their foreheads together.

"Anytime" Holly said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They picked up Sophie on time and headed to the pizza restaurant Gail liked to take her to, once they'd placed their order, Holly had gotten a call, she headed outside to take it. When she came back she found the pair playing on Gail's iPad "When you play hangman, you need to do the vowels first" the blonde was explaining.

Sophie frowned and looked up at her "Which ones are they again?"

As Gail explained, she pushed the buttons "A, E, I, O..."

"U" the girl finished for her, Holly smiled and walked to the table.

"You two having fun?" She asked as she sat down.

"We're playing hangman" Sophie explained "I'm not sure what the word is though" she said "Can you help me?"

The brunette looked at her girlfriend, who nodded. She tapped the empty seat next to her. Sophie moved over into it huddling with Holly, the doctor checked out the lettering and smiled at Gail "Maybe you should try S" she suggested.

The girl hit the s button and started grinning, she looked over at the blonde "I know what it is" she entered the other letters and smiled up at Holly showing her the screen "Gail did my name" she told her.

"Do you want me to help you do a word for Gail?" The brunette suggested.

The girl started nodding excitedly "A hard one so I can win" she said.

The blonde opened her mouth in shock, she had no idea that Sophie was that competitive "Not too hard" she said giving her lover the evil eye.

Holly just winked at her then typed in a word, she showed the girl who nodded madly and hit the enter button.

Gail took the iPad back, she did what she told Sophie, vowels first. The other two were whispering to each other, the blonde watched them for a minute, happy to see, what were fast becoming the two most important people in her life, getting on so well.

"Have you guessed it yet?" The girl asked excited.

"Not yet" she said and went back to the game.

Holly watched the blonde concentrating and smiled, she liked this version of Gail, the version that had no front, the version that it had seemed was reserved just for her until the little girl came along, she was very happy to share this side of her girlfriend with Sophie because it meant she got to see more of it.

"Got it" the blonde said and turned it to show them, the word was science.

They continued playing the game, with Holly helping Sophie as she had miss spelt a few words which made guessing them hard, until the pizza came.

When they were eating Gail bought up that she and Holly were going to be living together.

"Will I be able to visit?" The young girl asked them, looking at the brunette.

"Of course" Holly answered "You can come see us anytime"

She looked down at her pizza and then up at Gail "Will I be able to live with you guys one day?"

The two women looked at each other, Trisha had said the little girl might ask this one day and to answer honestly, so she did "Well right now the social services people are looking for your aunty, if they find her you'll probably go stay with her"

Sophie shook her head "What if I don't want to?"

Holly stepped in "If you do go, we will come visit you all the time and maybe you can come and visit us"

Gail continued "If they can't find your aunty or you can't go stay with her, then maybe if social services let us you might be able to come stay with us" she looked over at the brunette who just smiled at her.

Sophie seemed happy with that and took a bite from her pizza "what kind of house do you live in?" She asked Holly.

When they returned Sophie home, Gail told Trisha what she had asked and how they answered, she explained to the blonde that she had been asking her similar questions about her and Holly since she'd met the brunette last weekend. She told her not to worry and just let the little girl know that they will be there no matter what happens.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail walked in the front door of the house, on Friday night, carrying another box from the apartment, she had spent any spare time she had over there packing things up, usually while Holly was still working after she was off shift "Hey" the brunette said to her as she came in "You have anymore in the car?"

The blonde rested the box on the counter "No, mainly big things left, Steve and Dov will help me bring it over with Chris's truck on Sunday"

"Speaking of Steve, he and Traci should be here soon" the brunette went over and gave her a quick kiss "Can do me a favour and move those to the spare room upstairs please?" she asked pointing to the pile of boxes of Gail's things that had been getting higher in the the sitting room since the decision was made for her to move in "We really need the space tonight"

The blonde sighed "Why didn't you tell me to do that when I bought them in?" She whined going over to the pile.

"I thought we'd have time to take care of it before today" Holly explained as she went back to cooking.

"Why we have to do this little meeting here I'll never know" Gail grumbled as she picked up the top two boxes.

"We have the most space and I didn't think you'd be comfortable at Andy's" the brunette said not looking up.

"Whatever" the blonde said under her breath and headed up the stairs.

Holly smiled to herself, Gail had been complaining about this since Monday night when she had told her about the plans for this get together. Her main problem was having Andy there, the blonde wouldn't admit it but she was still hurt that the other woman had betrayed her trust, she may even in the back of her mind worry that she could lose her girlfriend to her as well. When she heard her lover stomp back down the stairs to get another load of boxes, she met her at the bottom step "Honey, it's for the case ok, not because I want Andy here" she put her hands on her hips.

Gail pouted at her "I know" she rested her hands on Holly's shoulders "I just.."

The brunette kissed her softly "You don't have to explain, I get it" she kissed her again "Once you've put the boxes upstairs there's a bag on our bed I need you to look through, see if you want any of it"

The blonde nodded, she knew Holly had been cleaning things out of her closet to make room for her things, kissed her and went back to what she was doing.

The brunette went back to finish cooking the pasta and chocolate chip cookies she was making.

After half a dozen more trips up and down the stairs the house went quiet for five minutes then Holly heard the Gail exclaim "No fucking way" she grinned to herself and continued taking the last of the cookies out of the oven, she heard her partner thundering down the stairs as she turned around she appeared on the other side of the kitchen bench "You bought this for me?" She asked holding up the bag.

"Well, I know you liked playing the one the boys had, you mentioned Dov bought this one and those games the other day and I figured you can play against him from here" she played with the fabric on the bottom of her shirt "And maybe you could teach me how to play too"

The blonde gave her the biggest smile put the bag on the bench and walked around the island, she took Holly in her arms and kissed her "I can't believe you bought me a Playstation 4, they're not cheap"

"I know, but you've gotten me so many things over the last few weeks that cost a hell of a lot more so it's only fair" the brunette leaned in and kissed her, softly at first but Gail deepened it, she slid her hands down to Holly behind as they kissed and lifted her onto the bench.

Just as her hands slid under the button up shirt the brunette was wearing the doorbell sounded, the blonde broke the kiss "If we ignore them do you think they'll go away?" She asked.

The doorbell went off again with knocking added as well "I don't think so" Holly said as she wrapped her arms around the blondes neck, she gave her one last kiss.

Gail backed up and went to open the door, the brunette took two seconds to compose herself and joined her to greet their guests.

0-0-0

They had all the files laid out on the table, each one with all the photos, reports, notes and evidence logs attached, they had eaten the pasta Holly cooked and the pizza Traci had bought and were now onto coffee and cookies and had started working "Ok so far we have 8 women, all raped, murdered and dumped the same way at two different sites" Sam said summing it up.

"But no victim type" Traci added "They're all different and we've only identified one"

Holly handed them both a print out "With some help from some of my contacts I've managed as of an hour ago to identify all but one of them, on the other one, I'm waiting for my friend from New York to get back to me"

Traci looked at Sam then back at Holly "This is amazing".

The brunette looked to Gail who was next to her grinning, she shrugged "We needed it done, if you notice only one girl is from Toronto, everyone else is from out of town, one so far from the US and I'm fairly certain the other is from New York, I'm just waiting for confirmation on the dental records"

"That's why you had trouble identifying them" Steve said "This guy is getting out of town girls, because they aren't missed straight away"

"And if there from all over the place it takes longer for someone to put it together" Gail added.

"Do you have any suspects?" Steve asked.

Sam shook his head "We've run down most of the leads we had, having the names might give us something. We can at least work out a timeline as to when these women went missing"

"From the looks of this list, they went missing roughly a month apart but there's a six month gap in between the groups" Traci said.

"Which could mean he got disturbed and backed off..." Sam started.

"Or there's another dump site" Andy finished for him.

They all went silent swallowing the information, Gail got up and offered a refill on coffee to break the tension, Traci offered help and followed her into the kitchen "Another possible six victims" the blonde said to her friend "Just the thought of it makes me sick"

This comment made her realise something "Oh Gail I'm sorry I didn't even think, I'll get Frank to reassign you on Monday"

The blonde frowned at her "What, Why?"

"I didn't think how this would affect you, after..." She hated even saying his name herself and she wasn't the one who was abducted by him.

Gail dropped the frown "Trace I'm fine, I just hate the idea that another 6 women might have died because of this prick and who knows he might already have another one" she shuddered "just makes me feel sick to see some of the crap humans are capable of that's all"

Traci breathed a sigh of relief "I'm glad, I don't really know that we would have gotten anywhere without Holly, she's the one making the breaks in this one"

Gail narrowed her gaze at her friend "Are you using me for my girlfriend?"

The detective laughed "Would you be offended if I said yes?"

The blonde shrugged "She's the smartest person I know, I'd be offended if you didn't use me for her"

0-0-0

They spent the next couple of hours working out plans of where to go from there, Come Monday morning, Sam and Traci would work out the timeline for when they went missing and contact the family members. Gail and Andy would follow up with the places they had stayed to try and work out exactly when they disappeared. Steve would use some of his connections see if anyone knew anything about the girls and Holly would continue doing what she did best and that was looking at the evidence, see if it could lead them closer to the killer.

Sam and Andy left when they were finished "So ready for tomorrow night?" Steve asked as he, Holly and Traci, cleaned up the files.

"No" Gail answered from the kitchen.

"You're never ready, I was asking Holly anyway" he said, she stuck her tongue out at him and went back to washing up.

"Well as ready as I can be" the brunette said "I've been well warned"

"I'll give you the best piece of advice I can about how to handle our mother, don't let her see that she gets to you, if she see's even one crack she will go after it" Steve looked to the kitchen "this trick, unfortunately, Gail is yet to master" he said so she wouldn't hear.

Holly nodded "I'll remember that"

They finished cleaning up and said good night. "I'm going to shower before bed, I had a floater today, showered at work and I still feel gross" Holly said after they saw them out, heading towards the stairs.

"I was gonna say you stink but I thought it might be rude with company" Gail said and dodged away before she could react.

"Just for that you're not invited" the brunette said and walked upstairs with a pout.

The officer knew she was joking so she set about setting up the Playstation instead of biting back. She hadn't done it before, she spent a good ten minutes reading the book on how to before trying. She was bent over behind Holly's large LCD screen, when the brunette returned, towel wrapped around her wet hair, she stood for a few seconds and admired her lovers ass "I must say I do like this view" she commented as she finally sat down on the couch.

Gail jumped, not expecting her back yet, she stuck her head up and gave the other woman a smirk "You really are an ass woman aren't you?" she commented and went back to what she was doing.

"Not really but after seeing your ass in that uniform and when it's presented to me like that wrapped in denim, it's kinda hard not to be into yours" Holly explained as she loosened the towel on her head to dry her hair.

The blonde stood up, done with her task, she pushed the tv back into its place "Never took you as a badge bunny" she said with a grin as she looked at the woman on the couch.

"I'm not" the brunette said "I just happen to find my girlfriend extremely attractive in her work uniform, no one else"

Gail went back to the bag to pull out the extra controllers and games "Is this your geek speak way of telling me you think I look hot in my uniform?"

Holly stopped rubbing her head and ran her fingers through her hair "I think I've already told you that a few times but yes, I find you very sexy when your all geared up"

The blonde quirked an eyebrow "Maybe one of these days we'll introduce the sexy doctor to the hot cop" she said making her eyebrows jump suggestively.

Holly shook her head "and you call me a nerd" she mumbled.

"I heard that" Gail said coming over and standing in front of her.

"You were suppose to" the brunette said putting her hands on her hips and pulling her down on top of her. The blonde put the things down on the coffee table and sat astride her lap, Holly pulled her into a kiss and let her hand slip inside Gail's shirt, running her nails across her abs, her lover shuddered involuntarily "Are you planning on playing that or are you taking me to bed?" She asked as her lips moved to her neck and she unbuttoned the blondes jeans.

"Well..." Gail said shakily "I'm thinking the game can wait" she pulled herself away from Holly, tugged her to her feet and let them upstairs to the bedroom.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hours later, Holly woke hearing Gail sobbing in her sleep, she turned over and took her girlfriend in her arms, pulling her naked body against her own from behind "Shhhh" she whispered "it's ok, I'm here" She continued crying, the brunette shook her a little "Gail, honey, wake up" The blonde was now mumbling in her sleep, still caught in the dream "Come on love, wake up" Holly said a bit louder and lifted herself onto her elbow.

"Hol?" Gail said in a very croaky voice, she'd obviously been crying for a while.

"You were crying in your sleep" she explained as the blonde rolled over to face her, she wiped at her cheeks to find them wet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" Gail said sounding very small.

"Nonsense" Holly said pulling her into her arms "if you didn't wake me I'd be upset" the blonde settled against her chest, relaxing "Do you remember it?"

"Not really just snippets, it might just be the case" the blonde explained "I'll call my therapist on Monday" she said looking up, she hated that Holly had to see this, see her fall apart every second night.

"Only if you feel you need to" the brunette offered running her fingers through her hair, she didn't want Gail to feel she had to do it for her.

"I should, the dreams are getting more frequent, so I think it's about time I saw her again"

"Ok" Holly said "Do you want to try and sleep?" She kissed the top of Gail's head "Or we could get started on our game lessons and sleep later?"

0-0-0

Ten minutes later the pair were curled up, still naked, on the couch with blankets wrapped around them, Gail was laying with her back against Holly as she taught her the basics of the first game. The blonde looked up at her girlfriend and pulled her down into an upside down kiss "What was that for?" The brunette asked.

"For understanding and staying up with me" she said still looking up at her.

"Anytime" Holly said brushing her fingers over her cheek "Now explain to me again how to aim and shoot"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N - before anyone asks no the killer will not get Holly or Gail.


	10. Chapter 10

I haven't forgotten about this story it's just not pre written so it takes longer to update. I am going away from Sunday next week for almost a week I should be able to update, I can't make promises but I will do my best. Thanks for all the awesome reviews they make me smile like an idiot when I read them. Anyway enjoy the next chapter and as always, read and review.

0-0-0

disclaimer - I own nothing aside from the characters I create and do not profit from it.

0-0-0

Chapter Ten

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly woke early, around dawn, feeling stiff and tired, she looked down at Gail who was fast asleep against her bare chest, the game cycling through it's title screen repeatedly. When she had started to doze, she had put the controller down but her girlfriend had continued playing, she must have eventually crashed as she was still out, cutely holding the controller up to her chin. Her other hand joined with Holly's. The brunette's body couldn't wait for her lover to wake, so she nudged her "Gail, Honey, I need to pee"

"So go" she said snuggling in further.

"I would but you're laying on me"

Gail lifted herself up looking confused, she glanced around the room and at the controller in her hand "Oh" she mumbled and sat up so the brunette could get out, as Holly went to the downstairs bathroom, she shut the game system down and used the remote to turn off the TV, then laid back down.

She was dozing again when Holly tapped her "Come on, let's go back to bed" she lifted the blanket of Gail and wrapped it around herself she was cold from her bathroom visit.

"Hey" the blonde said looking up.

The brunette opened the blanket "Bed" was all she said, Gail got up, wrapped her arms around her lover who covered them with the blanket and they headed upstairs, back to bed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They were woken again a few hours later by a two phone calls, Gail's cell phone, then within a few seconds Holly's went too. The blonde who was facing the bedside table reached out for her phone "What?" She said, without checking the caller ID.

"Good morning to you too" Traci said.

Holly had picked up her phone, grabbed her robe and headed to the bathroom.

"Sorry" she said "Bad night" she didn't need to explain with the detective, she knew what it meant.

"I'm sorry" Traci said "It wasn't important, I just wanted to check in"

Gail sighed a bit relieved "I thought you were calling about another dump site, Holly's phone just rang too"

"Not that I've heard and pretty much the whole of the Toronto PD has been told to call us if they find one"

Holly came back in the room and started getting clothes out "Hang on" Gail said to her friend "Everything ok?" She asked her lover.

"There's a shooting victim, they think it's a suicide I need to go to the scene and organise transport back to the morgue" Holly explained not sounding overly happy.

"No dump site" Gail said to Traci "I'll call you back" she said and ended the call, she pulled the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around her "I thought you had this weekend off again?" She asked as she wrapped the brunette in the blanket too.

Holly wrapped her arms around Gail's naked body "I do, the other pathologist Dr Davidson is halfway through an autopsy and 27 won't hold the scene to wait for him so I need to go, thankfully he will be done by the time the other body arrives and I won't have to stick around, just send him my photos and notes" she ran her hands up and down the blondes back "I'm sorry I know we had plans to do nothing all day before facing tonight"

Gail gave her a kiss "It's okay, I'll get some unpacking done"

Holly quirked an eyebrow at her "Really?"

The blonde frowned "I am perfectly capable of unpacking, I'll do my side of the closet and we can do the other stuff together if you want to supervise" she snarked a little on the last bit.

"Sounds good" Holly said and kissed her ignoring her attitude.

As the brunette pulled away, the blonde tugged her back in "Not yet" she said, she slid her hands inside the robe, dropped the blanket and kissed her hard, their tongues meeting when she fused their mouths together, Holly broke the kiss and rested her forehead on the naked blondes.

"What was that for?" She asked breathlessly.

"To remind you what awaits the sexy doctor when she gets home" Gail headed towards the bathroom, making sure to swing her naked behind just enough to tease the brunette just a little bit more.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Traci was sitting on Holly and Gail's bed as the blonde was unpacking her wardrobe into the closet "So should I worry about tonight?" The detective asked "I mean I was an unwed young mother, I'm sure she's already run a background check on me"

Gail stuck her head out of the closet "I wouldn't worry too much, you have the newly outed lesbian daughter and her girlfriend coming too, that should take some of the heat off"

"True" Traci said "So are you worried about tonight?"

The blonde sighed and moved over to pick up more clothes of the bed "Yes and no, yes because I don't really want Holly to see what she's like and I don't want her to pick on her and no because I know there's nothing she could say or do to come between us" she walked back into the closet.

"So if your not that worried, was the cause of the bad night the usual?" She asked.

Gail didn't answer straight away, she stood in the closet and took a breath, sometimes she felt like Traci was the only one who was close to understanding but then she felt bad talking to her about it because of Jerry "Yea, the nightmares are back" she said.

The detective appeared in the doorway of the walk in closet "I take it Holly knows?" She asked.

"She knows everything, we talked about most of it when we were just friends, she found out about the dreams when we started sleeping together, the first night I think I scared her" the blonde was looking at the hoodie in her hands, it was Holly's the one she'd worn when they went to the batting cages, she slipped it on then sat on the floor leaning on the wall at the end of the closet "Since then she's been great about it, I had a couple while she was away, I'd call her and she'd offer to come home, she sat up with me for most last night after she woke me cos I was crying in my sleep, that's why we were asleep at 11" she explained "She's..." She looked up at her friend "I really can't describe it, she's everything" she brushed a tear away from her cheek that snuck out.

"She loves you" Traci said moving over to sit next to Gail "She really does adore you"

"I can't believe I almost ruined it, well I did, she was just willing to give me a chance"

"I've said it before, you deserve to be happy, at the time I said it I thought we were discussing men but..."

"That night I actually cancelled my blind date and went out drinking with Holly" the blonde said with a smile as she tucked her hands into the pockets of the jacket.

The detective chuckled "Ok so maybe we were talking about her then too, anyway just stay open with her, don't become closed up and you won't screw it up"

"Gail?" The subject of their conversation called from downstairs.

"Upstairs" she called out, neither woman moved.

"Where are you?" Holly said as she walked in the bedroom, she dropped her bag on the bed.

"In here" the blonde said.

The doctor stuck her head in the closet "Oh" she said surprised, she leaned on the doorway "I know we're having dinner with your family tonight but there's no need to go back in the closet"

Traci laughed, Gail who wanted to sass back lost it when the woman next to her laugh "We were just doing some unpacking, well I was unpacking, Traci was distracting me"

"Sure" Holly said "Can I interest either of you in a cup of tea and doughnuts ?"

"Make it coffee and I'm there" the detective said getting up.

"Yea I could use coffee too" the blonde agreed "Have to be on my game for tonight"

Traci excused herself to use the bathroom.

Gail got up and stood in front of Holly "Hi" she said and kissed her.

The brunette put her hands on the blondes chest, grabbing the lapels of the hoodie "Hi" she kissed her back "Nice jacket"

Gail smiled at her "I like it" Holly slid her arms around her under the fabric, rested her head on her shoulder and sighed. The blonde wrapped her arms around her "Rough one?"

"Suicide, he was 15" she murmured.

Gail could tell she didn't want to talk about it, Holly was a talker and the lack of detail was a sign to just leave it alone until she was ready "I'm sorry" she whispered and kissed her temple. The brunette held onto her and didn't seem to want to let go "Baby?"

"Mmmm?" Holly mumbled.

"I can ask Traci to go if you need me" she offered.

The brunette pulled away, her hands staying on the blondes waist, not wanting to let her go now she had her "Don't do that, I want her to stay..."

"You just need me" Gail finished for her.

"Hey guys" Traci called from the bedroom door.

The blonde gave her clingy girlfriend a kiss took her hand and let them out "We're coming" she said.

0-0-0

They had coffee, tea and doughnuts with Traci, Holly almost sitting on Gail's lap. When the brunette released her long enough to say good bye to the detective, Traci took the opportunity to ask what was going on.

"It's the call she had" the blonde explained putting her hands in the pockets of the hoodie "Suicide, 15 year old, she hasn't told me anymore but I do know that any cases involving kids really get to her"

Traci nodded "I get it" she said, she patted her friends shoulder "Look after her, I'll see you tonight"

Gail waited till she pulled out and turned went back inside, she walked into the kitchen, Holly was leaning against the bench spinning her cell phone against the surface. The blonde wrapped her arm around her shoulders "Do you want lunch?" She offered. The brunette continued to spin the phone, she didn't answer just rested her head on Gail's shoulder. The blonde kissed her head, she grabbed the phone to stop it "Come on" she said

0-0-0-0-0-0

Within about 20 minutes Gail pulled her car into the parking lot of the batting cages, she went and got the gear handing it to Holly, she looked at her "You hit till your ready to talk or until it's out of your system, I don't care if we miss dinner, I care about how your feeling right now" Gail gave her a kiss then put the helmet on her head, handed her the bat and pushed her into the cage. She hit the button to start the balls flying, after that instinct in the brunette took over. She hit ball after ball, they must have been there for over an hour, used up almost all of the cash Gail had before the brunette pulled off the helmet and joined her on the bench outside, the blonde held out a bottle of water for sweat soaked girlfriend. Holly drank then looked at her love "He was 15 Gail, he barely knew what life was" she looked down at the bottle, pulling at the label "There was a note, he was gay and his family didn't accept it, they kicked him out, told him he wasn't their son anymore" she stood up and pitched the bottle against the fence.

Gail jumped at the action, she'd seen the brunette passionate about things but she was angrier than she'd ever seen her "Baby?" She said as she stood to approach her.

She turned around "Why would anyone do that?" She walked to her girlfriend "I don't understand how anyone could walk away from their child?"

"I don't know" Gail answered honestly, she took the brunettes hands now understanding why she'd been clingy and quiet since coming back.

"I'm doing his autopsy on Monday, I told Davidson it's my case, I couldn't face it today but I at least want to give him the best I can" she said squeezing her hands and linking their fingers.

"I'll blow off tonight" Gail said "I'm not putting you through that, not after me last night and this today"

"Gail" Holly said tilting her head "Don't you ever think that your nightmares and problems are a burden to me, love you and that means I love everything about you" she dropped her hands and held her face "You ever even think that you can't discuss it with me or wake me up if your scared we are gonna have some serious issues"

Gail rested her hands on Holly's arms she gave her a small smile "Hol, I get it, but that doesn't mean we should go tonight"

"On the contrary I think it will be a perfect distraction" the brunette said and kissed her, she gave her a smile, the first one since she'd come home earlier "Your just trying to get out of it" she added as her hands moved to the blondes neck.

"Hell yea I am" Gail put her arms around Holly's waist "Are you ready to go or do you need to get more of it out of your system?"

"I'm good for now, I've got some boxing gear at home if I need more stress relief" she said as let her go and she grabbed the gear.

The blonde shook her head "Me and boxing, I don't think so"

"What do you suggest?" Holly asked.

"You, me, our bed, naked" Gail said as she slowly unzipped the doctors hoodie she was still wearing.

The brunette grinned "My my Officer Peck" she said putting the gear down, she stalked to the blonde, stopped in front of her, she looked her up and down "You talk a big game but can you follow through"

Just the look in Holly's eye made her shudder.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail was finishing her make up as Holly stepped out of the shower "What's the time?" She asked as she started drying herself.

"We have over an hour and a half till we're suppose to be there so in Elaine Peck time we have an hour" the blonde said as she finished. She turned around "Do I look ok?"

Her girlfriend smiled at her "Beautiful as always" she said and kissed her lightly.

Gail grabbed her head and kissed her properly "And that is the reason I won't put lipstick on till we get there"

Holly smirked and wrapped the towel around herself "What time is Steve picking us up?"

"In half an hour" the blonde said "So you need to move" she said and whacked her on the ass as she left the room.

"You'll pay for that Peck"

"I'm counting on it Stewart"

0-0-0

Within half an hour they were sitting on the stools at the kitchen bench, Gail in her boots, jeans, low cut black top and long black jacket, Holly wearing jeans, heels blue button up with a black tank top underneath, sharing a beer, awaiting Steve's arrival "Should we really drink at this dinner?" Holly asked.

"It's mandatory" Gail said as she drained the rest of the beer and stood to grab them one each this time, from the fridge "Trust me is necessary"

The brunette twisted the top off "Cheers" she said, giving in as after he morning she really did feel like drinking.

There was a knock on the door, Gail got up and opened it for her brother "I see your ready" he said pointing to the beer "Hey" he said to Holly who was mid drink so she waved.

"Let's get this over with" the blonde said grabbing her bag.

0-0-0

They picked up Traci on the way, Leo had said he wasn't feeling well so he stayed with a sitter. They arrived at the Peck household about 30 minutes early "I think Leo had the right idea, I should have said I felt sick" Gail said and looked at Holly "I do feel a little ill so it's kinda true"

The brunette took her hand and kissed it "I know Honey, it'll be over soon"

"Let's get this judgey passive aggressive bullshit over with for another month" Steve said and got out, Traci following.

The blonde looked at her girlfriend "I wanna say I'm sorry right now that you have to see this"

Holly tilted her head "Gail, it's okay, were gonna go through this crap with my sister at some stage but then it will be me apologising to you so stop worrying" she put her hand on her cheek "We'll do this then go for a few drinks ok?"

"Okay" Gail said she kissed her and they got out. They met at the front of the car, the blonde slipped her hand into Holly's and linked their fingers.

"Ready?" Steve asked the pair as they joined them near the front door, his sister nodded and he knocked on the door.

"Hello" Bill Peck said as he answered the door, he stepped back so they could come in "nice to see you again Detective Nash" He said taking Traci's hand and shaking it.

"Traci" she answered.

"Then you should call me Bill" he said with a warm smile, he turned to Gail "Hi Sweetheart" he said and kissed her cheek, he looked to the woman she was holding hands with "You must be Dr Stewart" he said holding out his hand.

Holly took it with her free hand, luckily it was the right one "Please call me Holly"

"Bill" he said "it's nice to meet you" he released the brunettes hand and directed them inside "Steven, will you get the ladies a drink and I will see what's keeping your mother" he said and left the room.

"Wine, Beer, spirits, juice?" Steve offered.

"Juice" Traci said following him to the bar.

Gail still had Holly's hand in her own "Your Dad seems nice" the brunette said

"He is" the blonde said absently.

"Gail" she said, once she looked at her she tugged on their joined hands, she pulled her into a quick kiss "I love you" she whispered against her lips.

Gail picked up her other hand "I love you too" she whispered back.

"Wine?" Steve offered from across the room.

"Please" The blonde said, she dropped Holly's hands and headed over to grab both glasses.

She had come back was handing her girlfriend her glass when Elaine walked in "Good evening" she said smoothly "This must be the famous Dr Stewart I've heard so much about, from everyone except my daughter"

Holly picked up Gail's hand again, lacing their fingers and giving her hand a squeeze "Famous? I don't think so" she said "it's nice to meet you Superintendent"

When the older woman didn't offer a hand to shake, the brunette didn't try to free up a hand to offer to do it either "Hello again Detective Nash" Elaine said turning her focus to the other couple.

"Nice to see you again" the detective offered "You have a beautiful house"

The older woman looked around "We try, I'm just going to check dinner, how about you go and have a seat in the dining room, we'll join you in a few minutes"

Gail rolled her eyes and pulled a face at Holly behind her mothers back, the brunette snickered and squeezed her hand. They went into the dining room which was fully decked out with plates and silverware, they did this whenever Steve or Gail bought someone home to meet them, the blonde thinks they do it to make a good impression but it kinda goes out the window when you can't even bother to get peoples names right.

Gail took a seat with Holly sitting next to her, as soon as they were seated the brunettes hand came to rest on the blondes thigh, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Steve sat opposite his sister with Traci at the end of the table between him and Gail. That left the other end of the table and the seat across from Holly vacant for their parents "Do you wanna switch?" The blonde offered when she realised.

"I'm good here" the brunette said, rubbed her leg then leaned in "Plus I have a feeling you'll be the one who needs protecting from her not me, I heard her shot before" she whispered.

"Welcome to the Peck family" Gail whispered and gave her a kiss on the cheek, Holly turned her head and captured her lips, she kept it light but just enough to reassure her.

Steve cleared his throat making then pull apart "She's coming back" he said nodding toward the door.

The blonde didn't pull right back, she brushed her thumb over her girlfriends lips, pecked them then sat back, her brother grinned at her "What?" She said with a slight blush knowing exactly why he was smiling.

"Nothing" he said.

Before anymore could be said, Elaine sat across from Holly "Bill is just finishing up on the meat, were having a garlic infused pot roast with roast vegetables, won't be much longer" she turned to Traci "I hear you and Detective Swarek are lead on this serial killer case"

"Yes, we have a few good leads at the moment hopefully the case will move forward towards an arrest" the detective said, Sam had said much the same thing to Frank on Friday before their powwow at Holly and Gail's place.

"Really? Last I had heard, you two hadn't even identified seven of the eight women" the Superintendent said sweetly but it didn't soften the impact of her words.

Before Traci or anyone else could comment the Doctor spoke up "Actually as of Friday evening we have identified seven of the eight and I am just waiting on conformation from a colleague in New York on the last woman's dental records"

She looked to Steve then Gail "I'm assuming it was your work that achieved this?" She asked.

"Between my lab and the officers on the case yes" Holly said "Without their help it wouldn't have happened" she picked up her glass and had a large mouthful of wine, Gail's hand joined hers on the blondes leg under the table.

Elaine, put on the back foot turned to her daughter "Gail, I spoke to Frank on Thursday, there's a detective rotation coming up next month, I expect to see your application in there"

The blonde sighed "I wasn't planning on it" she said into her glass.

"Well plan on it, your not going to get anywhere in the force if you don't step up and apply yourself"

Holly's hand tightened on Gail's leg but before anymore could be said Bill came in the room "Dinner is ready"

0-0-0-0-0-0

They ate mostly in silence, Holly hadn't really taken her eyes off Gail, she did glance in the direction of her parents occasionally but otherwise kept her attention on her girlfriend.

Once dinner was done they all went into the sitting room for coffee. While Elaine was in the kitchen, Bill was talking to the rest "I hear you two met at a crime scene" he asked Holly.

"Yes" she said smiling at Gail "She told me I wasn't allowed on 'her' crime scene"

"You should wear a badge that says forensic pathologist, that would stop that from happening, we wear a uniform" she looked to her brother and his girlfriend "Well some of us do"

"I've heard nothing but good things about you from the divisions you work with, I'm hoping you'll be staying around for a while"

The blonde looked at her girlfriend, wanting to hear the answer "I have no intention of leaving" Gail slipped her hand into Holly's as she spoke, the brunette looked at her "My home is here"

"That's good, great forensic work is the backbone of police work nowadays"

The conversation drifted to Traci and Steve, Gail excused Holly and herself saying she wanted to show her around the house, Bill waved them off and continued talking to his son. The blonde led her girlfriend out into the hallway and all but dragged her upstairs, they ducked into the room near the top of the stairs and closed the door. Gail pushed Holly against the door and kissed her, the brunette let it happen for a minute because she needed it as much as her lover did, once the blondes hand started going inside her top she stopped it "Honey" she said against her lips.

Gail put her arms around Holly's neck "I know" she gave her a soft kiss "Nice save with Traci by the way"

The brunettes face changed from sweet to angry in a second "That was harsh and what she said to you I just wanted to..." The blondes lips put and end to her ramble.

Gail pulled back and rested her head on Holly's "I guess I should really show you the house huh?" She said.

The brunette turned her around and wrapped her arms around her waist "Lead on"

0-0-0

As they returned from their tour, Elaine was walking out of the kitchen with a tray of coffee.

Once seated, with drinks in hand the older woman spoke "So please, fill me in on how the serial killer case is going, obviously you made some forward steps yesterday?"

"Now we have the identities we can follow up their movements up until they disappeared, hopefully find the connecting factor between them" Traci said.

"The lab is still going through the boxes of evidence, we should be able to give them much more to work with in the next few days" Holly said supporting the detective.

"Forensics is great but it's always slow going" Elaine said.

"Being meticulous about how you process helps when your getting a conviction" the doctor pointed out.

Gail smirked, you never pick on Holly's attention to detail, even she knew that, she rested her hand on her girlfriends arm, instantly feeling her calm "Holly graduated at the top of her class in med school" she pointed out "I think she knows what she's doing"

"Gail, I wasn't saying she didn't, I'm just saying it's slow work"

The blonde was getting irritated "Have you ever been to the lab? I wouldn't describe it as slow, they are busy all the time"

Feeling like she's loosing the upper hand to her, Elaine turned the focus on her daughter "Well Gail, since your girlfriend obviously has a great work ethic, why you don't you do the same and become a detective, move up the ranks?"

The blonde sighed into her coffee cup "Not tonight, please"

"What I would really like to know is what Dr Stewart's opinion of your lack of drive when it comes to your work?"

As soon as the sentence left her mothers mouth, Gail knew that an explosion was going to come from the woman next to her, after her morning with the case, Holly had hardly any fuse left and insulting Gail's dedication to her work was the absolute last straw "Really?" The brunette said "You really think your daughter has a lack of drive?" She waited a few seconds but no one spoke "I'll take that as a yes, well my opinion is that Gail Peck is one of the most brilliant, wonderful, loving, loyal and driven people I've ever met. As for her not wanting to be a detective or move up the ranks, that's bullshit" Holly stood, Gail had her hand on her arm, her hand slid into the brunettes "She is brilliant at her job and as long as she's happy I don't care what she does, she can quit and become a stripper for all I care, I'll still love and support her no matter what" the Holly turned to Gail "Lets get out of here" she said and pulled the blonde to her feet and headed for the door, they grabbed their jackets and left the stunned four in the sitting room, once outside, Gail called a cab and they walked down the driveway, hand in hand.

"So I can become a stripper hey?" The blonde said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, it's the first thing I thought of and anyway you are hot enough" Holly said dropping her hand and wrapping an arm around her "Let's go get drunk"

0-0-0-0-0-0

A ringing phone pierced through the silence of the bedroom the next morning "You've gotta be fucking kidding me" Gail said holding her head "Make it stop"

"It's yours" Holly said pointing to the blondes bedside, grimacing "Stop the noise please" she said her hand going to her forehead.

Gail grabbed the phone and checked the call id "What the fuck Steve it's..." She pulled the phone back to look at the time "10.30 on Sunday" seeing the time took much of the argument out of her.

"Someone hit the Penny after the dinner huh?" He said.

"Wouldn't you?" She said, she laid back down her free arm over her eyes, Holly snuggled into her side.

"Yea, she didn't say much after you left, she did say one thing though that I thought you'd like to hear"

"Oh yea what's that?" Gail asked with a yawn.

"That she likes Holly, that it's about time you found some who cares that much about you" he said.

The blonde was stunned "Am I still drunk or did you just say that mom liked Holly?"

This got the dozing brunettes attention "What?" She said.

"Yes I did, I think the fact that she stood up for you like she did impressed her and made her realise she actually does care about you and that you guys might actually go somewhere" Steve explained.

"Wow" Gail said softly "Anyway why the hell are you waking us up?"

"Because Traci, Leo, Dov and I are standing here at the apartment wait to move your crap that's why" her brother said, she could hear the smile in his voice "so if you two booze hounds can see your way to getting here that would be awesome"

"Sorry" the blonde said "go buy some brunch we'll be there in about an hour"

"See you soon"

Gail ended the call and put her phone back on the night stand, she turned back and snuggled into Holly after a few minutes the brunette spoke "What was that about?" She asked yawning.

"Steve, Traci and Leo are at the apartment to help me move" Gail said sleepily.

Holly put her head up "Then we need to get up" she said sitting up and stretching.

"No, we need to sleep" the blonde answered trying to tug her back down with her.

The brunette rolled over so she was laying on top of Gail "Did I hear you say your mother liked me?"

Blue eyes opened and looked up at her, she moved a piece of Holly's hair behind her ear "Yep, as it turns out the best way to impress my mother is to tell her off"

"Really?" The brunette sagged against her lover "that's just weird"

"Your telling me, now you know where my weirdness comes from" the blonde said wrapping her arms around the woman laying on top of her, she went to kiss her but she pulled back.

"We have work to do" Holly kissed her then got up, heading for the bathroom.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They had managed to fit Gail's furniture into Chris's truck without too much trouble, the blonde had headed back up to double check she had everything, she turned to leave to come face to face with her mother standing in the doorway out and Holly standing just behind her "Why are you here?" She asked.

"Well" Elaine said stepping forward, allowing the brunette inside, she stepped to the side of the older woman and folded her arms waiting to see what happened "I came to see if you and Holly would have lunch with me, maybe talk about some things"

Gail looked to her girlfriend who shrugged then nodded "Well as I'm sure you're aware I'm moving in with Holly today, we need to take the load in the truck to the house, then I guess we could meet you for coffee later"

Holly moved over to Gail and took her hand, Elaine watched them for a beat "Call me when your finished and I'll buy you both afternoon tea" she leaned forward and kissed her daughters cheek.

She left and the shocked couple in the apartment, the blonde opened her mouth to speak then closed it again, unsure what to say.

"Well it's official" Holly said.

Gail looked at her "Huh?"

"Your mom is weirder than you"

The blonde laughed.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"She's taking you for afternoon tea?" Traci asked as her and Gail carried some left over boxes up the stairs into the spare room.

"It was really... strange" the blonde said pulling a face "I'm kinda worried"

"I wish I could reassure you but she's effectively your boss and she could really screw both of your careers"

"Thanks Trace" Gail said her tone dripping with sarcasm "Well done on the reassurance"

The detective smiled at her "Gail I was there last night when she told Steve she liked Holly, you guys left and before anyone could speak she turned to your Dad and said 'I really like her' I don't honestly think you have anything to worry about"

The blonde still doubted her, she'd known Elaine a lot longer than her friend "We'll see"

Holly appeared in the doorway "This is where you two disappeared to" she said leaning on the doorframe, she noticed her girlfriends expression "Everything ok?"

"I'm trying to reassure her that Elaine isn't up to anything" Traci said, she walked over and touched the brunettes shoulder "I've tagged you in, your turn" she said and went to help.

"What's wrong?" Holly asked not moving.

Gail moved towards the door "We should..."

The brunette grabbed her arm "They're putting the bed and furniture in the downstairs room, I've ordered pizza for lunch, we can talk for five minutes" she slid her hand into the blondes and led her into their bedroom, closing and locking the door, she sat Gail on the bed and squatted in front of her "So what are we talking about here, cat in a tree emergency situation or just a freak out? And is this really just about your mom or is it moving in here?"

"No emergency" Gail said, she rested her hand on Holly's shoulder "As for moving in, I have stayed here basically every night since we got back together, I think I moved in over 3 weeks ago, my home is here with you"

"Good" the brunette stood dropping a kiss on the blondes lips on the way back up, she sat next to Gail "So this is a minor mom freak out about why she wants to meet us for coffee?" The blonde nodded, she took her lovers hand and rested her head on her shoulder "Whatever it is we'll deal with it together"

0-0-0-0-0-0

They walked into the cafe Elaine had suggested around 3pm. Gail spotted her straight away and headed to the table, her hand firmly wrapped in Holly's. They exchanged an uncomfortable greeting and gave their orders to the waitress "So Holly, I've heard we were lucky to get you when we did that you had some offers in America?"

"Small talk, Mom, really?" The blonde said, annoyed that she expected it to be civil before discussing the night before "We both know that you already did a background check on Holly and talked to everyone she's ever worked with so cut the crap so we can talk about whatever it is you seem to want to discuss"

Holly wanted to smirk, from what she had been told, Gail hardly ever really stood up for herself with her mother, sass yes, rebel against yes, defend herself no. Maybe she was a bad influence on the blonde, or just maybe a good one.

The older woman sighed "Your right, I do have something I want to talk to you about" she paused for a few beats "Why didn't you tell me about Holly? because from what I've seen and heard she is very important to you"

Under the table, Holly's hand picked up Gail's and linked their fingers, she was glad in that moment Elaine had asked her to come so she could support her.

The blonde looked over to her girlfriend who nodded at her, encouraging her to talk "I wasn't ready to..." She trailed off when she looked at her mother.

"You weren't ready for what?" The older woman asked softly.

Gail took a deep breath "I wasn't ready to come out to you guys, I needed time to..." Holly rubbed her leg with their hands encouraging her to continue "work out what to say I guess"

"Sweetheart" Elaine said with a smile "We were wondering how long it would take you to realise, I thought you might have figured it out in Europe but you came back with that Nick"

"Wait" Gail said shaking her head "You knew I was gay?" She asked her voice going louder, when she realised she blushed and dropped her head down.

"We have both been police officers for a long time, were trained to see things, we worked it out before you finished high school"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" The blonde said looking up.

"Would you have listened?" Holly said.

Gail thought about it for a second "Well no, but it might have dawned on me a little earlier than that day I saw you at the crime scene if someone had" The brunette smiled at her on the mention of their first meeting.

"I didn't think telling you would do any good" Elaine said confirming Holly's thoughts.

"So if you knew I was gay why set me up on blind dates with guys?" The blonde asked.

"Well if you want the truth, I picked the worse ones I could find in the hopes that you would... Try the other side" the older woman said blushing a little.

"MOM" Gail said loudly, Holly snickered and the blonde used their joined hands to hit her leg.

"I had to do something, if I'd known sending you our forensic pathologist would do it, I would have had you meet when Holly started"

Gail went bright red, then realised something, her mother was light heartedly teasing her about how long it took her to come out "So your ok with all of this?" She asked.

Elaine put her hand on her daughters "Of course I am, you're my only daughter" she looked to Holly "I want to say I'm sorry for my behaviour last night, you are a very accomplished Doctor and I should have never insinuated that you would be anything but brilliant at you job" the brunette didn't know what to say and Gail was so shocked she just stared at her mother "Also Holly is right, I should never push you to be anything you don't want to be, I know I have spent many years pushing but you never seemed comfortable anywhere. Now, with Holly I can see that you are happy and I don't want to ruin that for you" she squeezed her daughters hand "I know this doesn't make up for all the years of pushing, comments and everything else, I will try not to do it anymore and just support you"

Gail had tears running down her cheeks by the time she was done, the blonde let go of Holly and got up, she moved around and hugged her mother, who gladly accepted it.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly was making dinner a couple of hours later, when they'd left Elaine, not much had been said. She figured Gail needed some time to process the big turn around in her mother, hopefully it lasted. The brunette could tell that the older woman wanted to change to fix the relationship between her and her daughter, it was just if she could and if she did hopefully it would stay that way. As soon as they came in Gail had headed to the Playstation within minutes the sound of gunfire started, Holly left her to it heading into the upstairs spare room to sort out some of Gail's boxes. After a couple of hours she'd started cooking dinner for them, just a basic stir fry, nothing too heavy after pizza for lunch and drinking the night before. When the smell of food started to drift into the sitting room, Gail appeared behind her "whatcha cooking?"

"Chicken stir fry" she said as the blonde arms wrapped around her.

"Smells good" she said and kissed her cheek, the blonde paused then asked "Do you think she really wants to try and change?"

Holly put her free hand up behind Gail's head, rubbing the short hair there "I don't think she was lying, I think she does want to" she hesitated from going further.

"But?" The blonde said sensing it.

"I just hope she can Honey, that's all"

"Me too" Gail whispered, snuggling in closer.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N - I like remorseful Elaine hope you do too.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey all sorry for the delay. This one usually takes longer to update because it's not pre written so The muse needs to be inspired for me to update. Thanks for all your awesome words. Please read and review.

0-0-0

Disclaimer - I do not own anything aside from the characters I create and do not profit from this.

0-0-0

Chapter Eleven

0-0-0

After parade Monday morning, Gail and Andy were on the phones contacting family members of the victims and finding out there last known addresses to see if they could find a connection between them. The blonde had just finished talking to the first family, she hated doing this stuff, the families had already been notified by local officers but then they had to call and bring up more of it by asking questions about the person they'd just lost. She grabbed her 'Dad' mug from her desk and headed to the break room. She was midway through making her tea when she felt someone behind her "Hey" Holly's voice said in her ear.

She smiled and turned around "Hi" she wasn't usually one for PDAs but after talking to that poor woman's family she needed her girlfriend, she gave her a kiss and slipped her arms around her neck "The courier sick again?" She asked jokingly.

Holly grinned as she wrapped her arms around the police officers waist "No" she gave the blonde another kiss, her smile fell "I just finished that boys autopsy"

"I'm sorry" Gail said understanding why the brunette had come, she needed her lover to help her through it.

They stood holding each other for a minute, Holly spoke first "My lawyer called this morning"

"And?" The blonde asked "Tea?" She offered the brunette.

Holly pulled away so she could make the tea and nodded, she leaned against the bench "After going over everything he thinks we have a pretty good chance of being granted custody" Gail glanced over with a grin on her face "the only thing is the amount of time it could take to find her aunt, he did make a suggestion about that, I wanted to talk to you before going ahead with it though"

"What is it?" The blonde asked handing her the tea.

"We hire a private detective to find her and any other possible family then give their contact information to child services, it means maybe we can make this go a little faster for her and also shows that we care enough about her well being to find her family, even if it could mean we don't end up adopting her" Holly explained.

Gail leaned on the bench right next to her "What do you think?" She asked, taking her free hand in her own.

"I think it's a good idea, my lawyer will organise it if we decide to do it, I said we'd get in contact tomorrow to give him an answer" the brunette moved in front of her girlfriend "What about you?"

Gail leaned forward and gave her a kiss "I think anything that gets her settled into a permanent home quicker can only be a good thing, even if it's not our home"

Holly took a sip of the tea "So do you want to think about it or do I give him the go ahead to get started?"

"How much is this gonna cost though?" The blonde asked looking at her.

"Doesn't matter" the brunette muttered into her mug "it will be taken care of"

Gail put her mug down and moved in front of Holly "No, how much?"

"I didn't get a definite number, it all depends on how long it all takes, just please let me take care of it, I want to do this for us" she put her mug down and took the blondes other hand "Let me do it for Sophie"

The mention of the young girl almost convinced her to let Holly do it "Hol, this is because of me, it shouldn't come from you..." Gail leaned forward and rested her head on the brunette's chest "It's going to be in the thousands isn't it?"

Holly dropped the blondes hands and put them on her cheeks, tugging her head up so she could look at her "More than likely yea, but this little girl is worth it" she brushed her thumb over her lips "You're worth it" she gave her a soft kiss, and smiled at her "if it makes you feel better you can pay for half the utilities at the house"

Gail put her hands on Holly's hips "I had every intention of doing that anyway"

"Let me do it" the brunette whispered, resting her forehead on her girlfriends.

The blonde sighed "Alright" she gave in "On one condition, Friday, you and me have a date"

Holly gave her a lopsided smile "A date huh?"

Gail's arms slid around her waist as the brunette's went over her shoulders "Yes a date"

"Ok" Holly said and went in for a kiss, the blonde met her halfway, as their lips met Gail instantly went to deepen it but was stopped by someone clearing their throat.

They both looked up to see Oliver with a smile on his face "Peck I'm all for having good relations with our forensic pathologist, I think you're taking it a bit too far there" he walked over near them to make coffee.

The blonde blushed and pulled back, not completely releasing her she slid her hand into Holly's and liked their fingers "Come on, I'm sure we can find a free interrogation room" she dragged the brunette to the door with her.

"Nice to see you Holly" Oliver said.

"You too" Holly said back with a smile, as they left.

0-0-0

"I need to get back to the lab, Honey" Holly said running her hands up and down the blondes back, inside the shirt of her uniform.

"I know" Gail mumbled into her neck as she kissed it "I should get back to work too" the brunette tilted her head up and captured her lips.

The blonde was sitting on the table in the interrogation viewing room with her lover between her legs, after being interrupted by Oliver they'd found the nearest empty room, Gail's hands went to Holly's belt buckle and the brunette broke the kiss "Gail" she said warning her and grabbing her hands.

"You promised" the blonde pouted.

Holly slid her hand into Gail's linking their fingers "I did, didn't I?" The brunette let her hands go gave her a sultry look, grabbed her by her belt and tugged her hips forward, she was undoing the belt when, Holly's phone interrupted her. She sighed and pulled it out of her pocket "Sorry, it's the lab" She said, she gave her lover one last kiss and pulled away "Dr Stewart" she answered.

Gail stayed sitting on the table, she took a deep breath trying to calm down, did up her shirt and tucked it back in.

"Where?" The brunette asked the person on the phone "are they sure?"

The blonde frowned at her, Holly put her finger up as to tell her to wait a second "Get a full team ready, I'll be there in about 10 minutes" she hung the phone up "They think they might have..."

Gail's phone interrupted the brunette, she pulled it out, it was Traci, she silenced it "found a new dump site" she finished for her.

"Yea" Holly said with a sigh "Now I really have to go, I'm sorry" she stepped back between the blondes legs her hands resting on them "I'll call my lawyer and tell him to get started with the private investigator"

"Are you sure, I can help you pay for it?" Gail asked.

"I'm very sure, I wanna do this for us" the brunette put her hand on her cheek, she gave her a kiss "Be safe, will I see you out there?"

"Yea, I better go they'll be running out of here"

Holly stepped back and Gail slid off the table "I love you" the brunette said as they walked out.

"I love you too" the blonde said and took off jogging down the hallway to get ready.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Six bodies?" Traci asked Holly as the two detectives walked up. Gail and Andy went to question the hikers that found the first body.

"Yes" the brunette said from her squatted position on the ground "From what I've seen so far it's the same as the other ones, I'll need to get them back to the lab to confirm and to give you any more than that of course"

"Anything standing out?" Sam asked.

Holly looked up at him "Not yet, the most recent body has been here for at least six months, with that amount of decomposition, as I just said to you, I'll need them at the lab before anything will stand out" she snapped.

Gail looked over at her girlfriend from her spot a few metres away, the brunette was always very professional, she was surprised by it "Excuse me a second" she walked up to the three. "Everything ok?" She asked. Holly looked up at her, she could tell by the look in her eye she was still stuck on her feelings about the teenager "Detective Nash, can I have a word?" The blonde said and stepped away.

"Gail?" She asked

"Don't push her, she did that boys autopsy this morning" she said quickly "She's pretty messed up about it"

Traci nodded "I get it, I read the report from 27 this morning, you get her first impressions, I'll get Sam away"

Once Sam and Traci moved to the hikers, Holly stood up to move to the next body "You shouldn't have done that" she said to her girlfriend.

"Swarek is an ass at the best of times" Gail said following her.

"It's not very professional though" the brunette said squatting next to the next body.

"I only asked my friend to give my girlfriend some space to do her job, that's all" the blonde explained.

Holly leaned closer the remains in front of her "I would say these are laid out in order of death, that one" she pointed to the first one she looked at "has been there about a month less than this one"

Gail noted it "Anything else?"

"Nothing that stands out" she stood again "I don't need you to tell them to lay off I'm a grown up I can handle my own shit" she sounded angry.

"Baby I wasn't..."

Holly didn't let her finish "Officer Peck, I'll arrange my team to get the bodies to the morgue" she closed, what Gail called her lunchbox, and pulled off her gloves "I need to get back" she walked past the blonde to where all the cars were parked.

"Holly" Gail said but she ignored her "Damn it" she said and kicked the ground.

"You piss her of some more?" Traci asked.

"I don't think I helped at all" the blonde said as she watched her girlfriend peel away in her SUV.

"Isn't that your car?" The detective asked.

0-0-0-0-0-0

As Andy drove them back to the station, Gail tried to call Holly about five times, the last time she left a message, then once they were back at the station she sent a text offering to bring over lunch, she got a quick answer saying, she already got lunch and probably would be at the lab all night processing the six new bodies.

The blonde threw her phone on the table "Fuck" she said to herself.

"Well that's not the same happy Peck I saw with her girlfriend this morning" Oliver said, sitting on the corner of the desk.

"Bloody women" Gail said looking up at him.

"Buy me lunch" he said.

Within ten minutes the were sitting in Oliver's squad eating pizza "You should have just left it alone" he said once she explained everything "She feels like you told everyone she's weak"

"I only wanted to help"

"You're a woman yourself, in this profession your still considered lesser in the eyes of the old boys, she feels like you pointed out her weakness" he took another piece of pizza "How would you feel if she came and told everyone to back off cos she's worried about you with the whole Perrick thing?"

"Oh" Gail said getting it "Crap, I fucked up didn't I?"

"A little, give her a few hours, go over after shift and crawl on your belly" he said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail sent her texts over the next few hours, nothing heavy just asking how she is, she got no answers, which in itself, wasn't unusual considering she had six autopsies to do. Once she was off shift she changed and headed out "Hey" she said as she ran into Traci.

"You fix things with Holly?" She asked.

"On my way to do it now"

"Good" the detective said and went, Gail pulled a face at her and left.

When Gail arrived at the morgue, Holly was doing one of the autopsies, she came in and sat down quietly at the nearby desk, the brunette looked at her and went back to her work. After about an hour she was done, she shut off the recording device and pulled off her gloves. She zipped the body back up to preserve the evidence and leaned on the table "How was the rest of your shift?" She asked her arms crossed.

"I spent it calling family members, we did get one thing though, so far they all stayed at the same boarding house" She stood up "Traci and Sam are heading over to check it out"

"That's good, nothing really new here, yet, I've done 3 of the 6 autopsies and so far it's been consistent with the other women"

Gail came and stood in front of Holly, she rested her hands on her girlfriends hips "How are you doing?" She asked.

The brunette pushed off the table, pushing the blonde back and walked away from her "I'm fine, I really don't need you to look after my delicate sensibilities" she moved the trolley over to put the body away.

"Holly" Gail said following her "I didn't mean it like that, I just.."

"I don't really want to discuss it right now" Holly interrupted her as she pulled the body back onto the drawer and closed it "I have another three autopsies to do before I come home"

As she went to open the next drawer, Gail came up behind her, resting her hands on her hips again "Holly..." She said and turned her "Please, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel that way, I just wanted him to back off"

Holly looked at her "I'm just angry that you felt the need to tell them about..."

"I didn't, I asked Traci to get him to back off, it's not your fault they can't find a lead, you've done more than anyone" Gail explained.

The brunette sighed "I know what you meant to do" she put her hands on the blondes shoulders "I get it, I'm angry because you pointed out a weakness to them"

"I'm sorry" Gail's head dropped forward "What can I do?"

Holly kissed her head "Honestly, just let me do the autopsies, give me some time to myself, we can talk when I get home"

The blonde looked up "But..."

The brunette silenced her with a kiss, she slid her hands on her cheeks and deepened it, her tongue brushed Gail's drawing it into action, as they kissed their tongues duelled as the blonde arms wrapped around Holly tugging her body to hers.

Gail reluctantly pulled back "Are we ok?" She asked.

"We are good, I'm still just a little mad at you, I want to get these done, if I'm alone I'll work quicker to get done, call your friends, go to the Penny" she gave her a kiss "I'll see you later at home, then you can make it up to me "

"I am sorry baby" the blonde rested her forehead on Holly's

"I know you are love, I just need some time, I'll be home in a few hours ok, go have fun with your friends"

Gail called Oliver in the cab on the way to the Penny, he, Traci, Dov, Sam and Andy were already there.

"Peck" Oliver said meeting her at the bar "I need you to help me beat Epstein at pool" she threw back the tequila shot she'd bought and picked up her beer and followed.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly finished the last autopsy and put the body away, she'd found a few new things she would need to report to the detectives, she sat in front of the computer and set up the note taker to load onto the computer. She started clearing up her desk when she noticed her phone, she hadn't thought about it since she turned it onto silent when she was angry with Gail earlier. She picked it up, there were a few calls and texts from before she'd spoken to the blonde and sent her off with her friends. There were about 10 texts from the last few hours, starting with '**Just got to the Penny, the guys are here, wish you were, love you don't work too hard. G oxox'** she could tell her girlfriend was drinking as the spelling became awful '**baby, cum to tha peny, need yor brain 4 trivia'** then a few seconds later there was **'Luv u'** there were a few in between, quoting songs and complaining that Chloe had turned up, the last one worried her slightly **'Hol, m sorry plz don b agry wit me anymr, don wana loose u'.** She'd known when she said to Gail she needed a bit of time it upset the blonde but she'd also said they were ok, figuring the alcohol must be exacerbating her girlfriends fears, she quickly packed up, she was just about to leave to go find her when her phone rang "Gail?" She said after seeing the number.

"It's Oliver" he said, Holly could hear the bar noises in the back ground.

"Is she ok?" The brunette asked, she grabbed her bag, briefcase and forensic kit, turned of the lights and headed out.

"She's ok physically, I think, she's had a lot to drink" she heard Gail's voice yelling something garbled in the background.

"Whose she yelling at?"

"You sit down and shut up" he said obviously to the blonde "You're in enough trouble" he sighed "She got in a fight with an officer at 27, she over heard him talking about you" there was another yell from Gail "Shut up" Oliver said again "Can you get down here and take her home before she gets arrested or beaten up?"

Holly got in the car "I'll be there in ten"

"Thanks, I'll be the one stopping her from hurting herself"

0-0-0

Holly walked in the Penny, she saw Gail straight away, Oliver was standing between her and a man about the blondes height with a smirk on his face "Hey" she said walking up to them.

"Baby" Gail said almost launching herself at the brunette, luckily she'd been ready for it and managed to steady her "Tell this dopey fuck over here that he hasn't got a chance in hell of 'turning' you" she gave air quotes on turning, releasing Holly to do so and nearly fell over "and that were committed to each other"

The brunette steadied her and looked at the guy "You really think I'd go straight for you when I get to go home with her every night?" She pulled the blonde against her and kissed her hard, woof whistles, clapping and shouts of approval rang out, Holly broke the kiss "No fucking way and if I hear any gossip about me or my girlfriend having anything to do with you, running through the department, I'll have you up on slander charges so fast your head will spin" she slid her hand into Gail's and took her outside amid a mass of cheers.

Oliver followed them out "You ok?" He asked.

They both looked at the swaying blonde "I need to get her home before she gets sick"

"Do you need a hand?" He offered.

"No, we've been here before, I'll be ok" the brunette said.

Oliver kissed her cheek "Look after her"

"I always do" Holly said.

0-0-0

"Come on" Holly said "Wake up Hun" she said standing on the passenger side of the car, trying to wake the snoring blonde "You know when I said go and have fun, I didn't mean go and get wasted and try to get in a fight"

"He said he wanted to try and..." Gail sat up suddenly "I don't feel good" The brunette helped her out of the car and into the house, they'd only just made the downstairs bathroom when the blondes stomach decided to empty, Holly rubbed her back as she vomited. When Gail slumped against the wall, the brunette flushed the toilet, grabbed a washcloth and cleaned her face up "I'm sorry" she said hoarsely then swallowed.

"Apologise tomorrow when you're sober" Holly said "Do you think you can make it upstairs or do we need a bucket?"

"Bucket" the blonde said breathing deeply trying to get rid of the nausea.

The brunette kissed her head "I'll be back in a minute, just try not to miss the toilet" Gail nodded as she left, she was five steps away when she heard the blonde heave again. She felt a little to blame for her predicament, had she let her stay at the morgue and talk about things, she wouldn't be sick right now but then it was self inflicted too. By the time she returned with the bucket Gail's head was still over the toilet "You doing ok?" She asked squatting down next to her.

"Peachy" the blonde groaned, she looked up at Holly "I didn't mean to make you angry today" she said, she moved away from the toilet, leaning on the wall again.

The brunette flushed the toilet "I know, come on, let's get you cleaned up and to bed"

After one more session over the toilet, Holly had Gail tucked in bed, towel under her head, bucket on the floor on a towel next to her and she was fast asleep. The brunette changed and slipped into bed next to her. She watched her for an hour of so to make sure her stomach was done, once she was sure she let herself drift off.

0-0-0

"Get up" Holly said flinging the blankets off Gail "Your due at parade in an hour and a half, there is coffee downstairs"

"I'm calling in sick" the blonde groaned blindly reaching for the blankets. Her head under the pillow.

"Not when half the division saw you drinking yourself under the table at the Penny you're not, you're going in, telling Frank your hung over and doing desk duty" the brunette lifted the pillow up "I've told you before, no sympathy for self inflicted wounds"

Gail looked up at her "You're mean"

"Yea well last night wasn't exactly a picnic for me" she said dumping the pillow on the blondes face and started getting her clothes ready "I'm going in the shower" she said heading to their bathroom.

"Can I come?" Gail said half sitting up.

"No" Holly said and closed the door, locking it.

The blonde flopped back on the bed "Owww" she whined as her head pounded, she had a lot of crawling to do.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail was on the front desk, she'd been assigned it once she'd told Best she was hung over, all he'd done was shake his head, put her on front desk and assign Nick to the serial case for the day, the only reason she was to go near the case was for a briefing with the forensic team that afternoon before shift ended. It was about 5pm when Holly appeared in front of her "Hey" she said.

Gail looked up at her with a smile "Hey" she buzzed her in and stood up to greet her.

"You feeling ok?" the brunette said as the blonde took her hand, the woman in front of her looked pale.

"Just got a headache that's all" Gail said "I'll get Best to replace me, everyone's in the parade room"

"Thanks" Holly said giving her hand a squeeze, she went to release her but the blonde tugged her back, she gave her a peck on the lips then headed for Frank's office, leaving the slightly stunned brunette there. After a second she shook off the shock of the public kiss and headed to the briefing.

When the blonde came in, Holly was standing in front of the three other officers involved with the case with Oliver, Nick and Frank also sitting in, once Gail was seated she started to talk "I've performed the six autopsies and compared them against missing persons reports, I got five positive IDs and one currently pending, again there is no pattern in the body type, the killing method is consistent with the others, there was something that stood out on two of the later bodies that could be of use, because these bodies weren't as decomposed as the others it is possible to see the ligature marks from where they were tied up, from the small fibres I was able to pull it looks like it was some type of electrical cord or electrician wire"

"So our guy could be an electrician?" Sam asked.

"It's possible" Holly agreed "I was also able to pull DNA from the sexual assault it's currently being processed, it should be ready for comparison by tomorrow morning"

"We'll see if it's in the system but I doubt it" Traci said "we've had trouble even getting leads on this guy, now we've got the other IDs we'll contact the local departments to do the death notices and then see if we can make a connection with the same boarding house"

"How did it go when you went out there?" Frank asked.

"It's run by a little old lady but she does have a list of people who come in to do maintenance, cleaning etc I'm going over tomorrow morning to pick up the list" Sam explained.

"I've had a call from upstairs" Frank said "The FBI have been in contact about the two Americans that were killed, they're happy for us to work the case unless there's another one, then they will want to be involved"

"The five I've ID'ed are Canadian, I'm fairly certain the last one is too" Holly stated.

"Should we be checking all missing persons reports from the ages of these women?" Gail asked "Maybe try and get him before we find another dump site full of bodies?" Six sets of eyes landed on the blonde, mostly dumbfounded that no one had suggested it before, Holly just smiled at her.

"That's a good suggestion Peck" Frank said with a smile, he turned to Sam "Do a country wide search on the missing persons database, this guy might be getting them in Toronto but only one was from here, even if you have to contact every single one of them we need to try and stop this guy"

They talked for another 20 minutes or so when they'd finished, Gail went over to Holly "Can I get a ride back with you?"

"You off shift?" The brunette asked as she put away her papers.

"Yea, and I pissed off my beautiful girlfriend yesterday then puked everywhere last night and I'm hoping while she finishes at work, I can get myself organised so I can make it up to her tonight?" She said leaning on the desk behind her.

Holly quirked an eyebrow "I guess I could let you drive me back, I've only got a report to do, should be done by 7, can you pick me up then?"

"Yes ma'am" Gail said, she walked up to her girlfriend intending on kissing her.

Before she could Frank's voice interrupted her "Peck, can I have a word?"

The blonde turned "Sure" she said, she turned back to Holly "Give me five" the brunette nodded, she gave her a quick peck and went to follow Sergeant Best.

"Have a seat" Frank said as he sat at his desk.

"Is there a problem?" Gail asked not sitting.

"No, no problem quite the opposite actually, I wanted to ask you if your applying for the detective rotation this year?"

The blonde sat down "I wasn't planning on it this year, I've got a few things I want to do personally first and I don't want that to interfere with work, if and when I do decide to apply"

The Sergeant smiled at her "I'm proud of you for wanting to get things sorted first and just so you know, this didn't come from your mother, your work on the serial case has been very good and I just wanted to offer you the chance to apply"

"Thank you sir" Gail said standing.

"Your off shift, go, have a good evening with your girl"

"Everything okay?" Holly asked, she was sitting at Gail's desk clutching her files when she came back.

"All good" she grabbed the brunette's hand and tugged her up "Come on, I'll get my crap so we can get outta here"

0-0-0-0-0-0

After Gail dropped Holly back at the morgue and headed out. The brunette got to work on the report she needed to finish, it was the suicide of the boy, she didn't get to finish it yesterday due to the dump site being discovered. She was finished and proof reading it through when there was a knock on the door, thinking it was Gail coming back early she just called "Come in" without looking up.

"Hols?" A male voice said

"Matt?" The brunette said her head shooting up.

"Hey big sis" her brother said leaning on the doorway with a smile.

Holly jumped up from her seat and threw herself at him "What are you doing here?" She said into his shoulder as they hugged.

"Well Mom called and said you'd met the one so I figured it was time I paid my sister a visit to meet this woman whose stolen her heart, plus I have a few days off and haven't been back up here for a while"

"Did you stop at the house?" The brunette asked as she pulled away going back to her seat, wondering if he'd already met her girlfriend.

"No I figured I'd try here first" then he grinned "Is she at your place?"

"Our place" Holly muttered looking down, blushing.

"Wow my sisters u-hauling it, never thought I'd see the day"

The brunette picked up an empty take away cup and threw it at him, he caught it easily, then tossed it in a nearby bin "So are you staying with us"

"I booked into a hotel for tonight, just in case I was interrupting something, plus I love you Hol, but hearing you and your girl going at it, not really something I need"

She rolled her eyes "She got drunk last night and puked everywhere so she's crawling at the moment so I think your visit couldn't be better timed" Holly said with a smirk.

Matt shook his head with a smile "Okay I'll stay at the hotel tonight, then I'll stay in your downstairs spare room if that's ok?" He smirked then added "little more sound proof down there"

The brunette shook her head but understood, they were both fairly loud when it came to the physical side of their relationship "I'd better give her a heads up, she's suppose to be making up for what happened last night, I'll let her off the hook and we'll go out"

"It wasn't my intention to get in the way, sorry, the days off came up and it's been a while since we've hung out" he hopped up on the autopsy table in the room.

"Did you see Jill?" Holly asked as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Nope, I'll stop in to see the girls on the way back, problem is to do that I have to see her too"

The brunette sighed "You shouldn't really let my issues with her and that asshat she married influence your relationship with her" before he could speak Holly put the phone to her ear and put her finger up telling him to wait a sec "Hey Hun" she said when the blonde answered.

"Your not suppose to be done yet" Gail said sounding panicked.

She chuckled "I'm just letting you know my brothers turned up so I thought we might go out for dinner with him, he's got a hotel room for tonight then he'll be staying with us until..." She looked at him.

"I'll head back Saturday if that's okay" Matt answered.

"Until Saturday"

"Oh" the blonde said, then sighed "I'll have to move our reservations for our date on Friday night to Saturday but yea no problem now I can stop trying to destroy the kitchen cooking for you" she said sounding relieved.

"You made reservations?" Holly asked smiling she hadn't expected that.

"Of course" Gail said "I want to take you out on a date, we haven't done it since we got back together and I agreed I owe you a few dates so leave Saturday night to me"

The brunette could tell the blonde really wanted to do it, so she left it alone "Okay, so I'll get Matt to bring me home in about ten and then what do you think, head to the Penny for dinner?"

"You still punishing me for last night?" The blonde asked teasingly.

"Of course" Holly said "I'll see you soon"

"I love you" Gail said.

"I love you too"

They said good bye and the brunette looked at her brother who was smirking "Oh shut up"

0-0-0-0-0-0

"We're home" Holly called out as they walked in.

"Hey" Gail called from upstairs "I'll be five minutes"

The brunette grinned at her brother "There is soda or beer in the fridge and you know where the TV is"

He saluted her and looked in the fridge.

Holly walked up the stairs "Hey you" she said coming in and finding the blonde sitting on the bed, tying up the laces on her boots. She moved over and squatted in front of her.

"Hey" Gail said she sat up and put her hand on Holly's cheek, she gave her a kiss.

The brunette looked at her girlfriends face, she was a lot paler than usual and she looked exhausted "Are feeling ok?" She asked going to feel her forehead.

"Just a headache" Gail said taking her hand before she could feel it and kissing it "I haven't eaten today, the toast and coffee I had this morning made a reappearance after you dropped me off so I kinda avoided everything"

Holly sighed "Honey, you're dehydrated and your sugar level is probably bottoming out, let me change and we'll go get some dinner, I won't even subject you to the Penny" she stood and squeezed her hand "Lay down for a minute, I think there's a sports drink in the fridge, that will help with the headache and hold you over till we can get some food in you" she disappeared as the blonde laid down closing her eyes.

When Holly returned, she got her to sit up, opened the drink and handed it to her "I don't like these" she said grimacing at the flavour.

"Drink" the brunette said from the closet "it will help"

Gail drank it as Holly moved around her getting ready, after about ten minutes the brunette was ready. "You look beautiful" the blonde said looking up at her as she came to a stop in front of her.

"I'm only wearing jeans and a hoodie" the brunette said with a smile.

Gail stood up and pulled her against her "No matter what you wear, you'll always be beautiful" she gave her a soft kiss.

Holly moved her arms up around the blondes neck "I'm thinking it's a good thing my brothers staying at a hotel tonight" she ran her hand through the back of Gail's hair and noticed the heat there "Gail, you're really hot" she said.

The blonde gave her a lazy smile "thanks"

"No I mean you have a fever" she felt the sides of her neck and forehead again "Crap, you're burning up" she sat her back on the bed, as she did Gail coughed her chest rattling "Oh sweetheart, why didn't you tell me you were sick"

"The cough only started this afternoon" the blonde explained "I wanted to make up for yesterday and we were having dinner with your brother"

"You are going to bed, I'll call out for dinner for us, Matt will understand" Holly said.

"No, Hol I'm fine, we can go" she stood up and back into the brunettes arms "I just need a coat" she said shivering.

"Bed now" Holly said she pulled Gail's sweater off over her head then proceeded to change her "I'll go get you some aspirin then I'll pop out to the pharmacy and go get us some food" she said putting her into bed.

"I'm sorry" the blonde said as she snuggled into the blankets, she coughed again.

"It's okay" the brunette said kissing her forehead "I'll call Trisha and put off our Sophie visit tomorrow until your better, we don't want her getting sick too"

Gail agreed with a nod. Holly grabbed the aspirin from the bathroom and gave some to her sick girlfriend, then kissed her head "I'll be as quick as I can, call my phone if you need me" she said and headed downstairs.

"Gail's sick" she said walking in the sitting room where her brother was watching tv.

He looked up "Hung over sick or sick sick?" He asked.

"I thought it was hung over sick until I realised she had a fever and she coughed sounding like a lung was trying to escape"

"Nice visual sis" he said.

"I'm going to the pharmacy and to get dinner wanna come?"

0-0-0-0-0-0

When they came back Gail was out cold, Holly called Traci explaining that she was fairly certain the blonde had the flu and probably wouldn't be in for the rest of the week. The detective told her she'd take care if things with Frank and said she would drop some of her Moms chicken soup in tomorrow.

Holly and Matt sat at the kitchen bench eating the Chinese they bought "So what did Mom have to say about Gail?" The brunette asked as they ate.

Her brother swallowed "She really likes her, thinks she's good for you, just worried she'll hurt you"

He played with his food for a second "Jill called me not long after Mom went home, seems the girls and Dad talked about you and Gail a lot"

"Oh yea, what did she have to say?" Holly asked as she took another mouthful.

"Pretty much the usual, she doesn't understand why your wasting your time pretending to be gay and that you should just get over this phase and get married to a man"

"Why so I can be as happy as her?" She asked sarcastically.

"We both know she only stays with that ass for the money" Matthew said "she told us both that" he kept playing with his food "I kinda blew up at her" he said looking at his dinner.

"Why?"

"I ran into an old friend of mine, remember the Thompson's over the road when we were kids, I was friends with the brother and Jill was best friends with the sister?" Holly nodded "It turns out our sister dear had been telling people she's the one who dragged me to rehab, was there every visit day and went to every Narcotics Anonymous meeting with me for the first six months"

"WHAT?" The brunette yelled then covered her mouth, hoping she didn't disturb Gail "You have got to be kidding me, she only turned up to the family meeting where you made amens for the things you did and that's only so she could look like the victim"

"I know Hol, you were there every day they would let you" he said putting his hand on hers "That's why I blew my top, that's why I didn't stop on my way up and I probably won't stop on my way back"

"Am I interrupting?" Gail croaked from the bottom of the stairs.

"No" Holly said getting up and going over "Come on, I got you some soup"

She sat the blonde in the seat next to hers "Matthew this is Gail, this is my brother Matt" she said introducing them.

"Nice to meet the girl who charmed my Mom and Dad" he said with the smile "I did think you'd look a little better though"

Gail looked at him then at Holly "You're like a male version of Holly" she said then put her hand over her mouth and blushed as well as a sick person could.

"It's okay" the brunette said rubbing her hands up and down Gail's arms as she stood behind her "We get it a lot"

"It's funny cos Jill looks nothing like us, she's more like the sperm donors side of the family" Matt said. The blonde coughed and Holly rubbed her back "She's right you do sound like a lung is trying to escape"

Gail turned to look at Holly "Gee thanks"

The brunette kissed her temple "It's an accurate description" she said and set about getting her soup ready.

"So you're a cop?" He asked.

"Yea" the blonde said as Holly placed a mug of tea in front of her, she held it "what about you? Did you do years of study like your nerdy sister?"

"No, it seems that big sis over here was the only really smart one in the family" Gail knew this wasn't true Holly had explained that they'd all been in accelerated classes at school, drugs had gotten in Matthew's way and the ass of a husband had stopped Jill from wanting doing anything with her brain "A few years back I discovered I have a passion for cooking and food, I work at a five star restaurant in Niagra as head chef, if I ever get up the money, I'll buy it one day or open my own"

Once Holly had given her girlfriend her soup they'd sat talking for a little while, Gail got about halfway through the soup and leaned on the brunette, her eyes closed "I can't eat anymore" she whispered.

Holly put her hand up the back of her pyjama top, her skin was hot "You're still pretty feverish" she said kissing her head.

Matt smiled watching his sister, he could tell she really loved this woman "I'm gonna take off" he said "Let you take care of her" he stood and went over kissing Holly's head and ruffling Gail's hair, she tried in vain to hit his hand away "I'll call you tomorrow, work out when to come over"

"Good night" the brunette said, Gail mumbled much the same.

When he was gone, Holly turned to her sick love "Back to bed"

Once the brunette put Gail to bed, she gave her cold and flu tablets and cuddled with her until she fell asleep. Then went down stairs to clean up. She quickly washed up and headed upstairs to bed herself.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was around four in the morning when she was woken by the sound of vomiting, Gail's fever had spiked and as a result she'd rolled over and vomited in her sleep, luckily only onto the floor where Holly had laid a towel the night before and neglected to pick it up. The brunette got out of bed and grabbed the bucket from the bathroom managing to catch the second purge of the blondes stomach "Gail baby come on" she said trying to wake the trembling, puking blonde.

"Hol?" She croaked leaning over the bucket "What...?" She asked groggily once she was done.

"You're fever's up honey, we need to get you in the bath, you think you can manage it?"

Gail nodded, Holly helped her up and to the bathroom, she sat her on the toilet while the bath was running, trembling, holding the bucket then quickly ran the towel from the floor, down to the laundry and put it in some soapy water to soak.

When she got back to the bathroom, her now bright red and slightly green looking lover was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed, she grabbed the thermometer from the draws in the bathroom, she put it in her ear and pressed the button "106 damn" she said "I'm sorry I have to do this" she started unbuttoning the pyjamas and pulled them off Gail's shoulders she just groaned. Once she had her stripped down she walked her to the bath, the blonde put on leg in and pulled it out shivering worse

"It's cold" she said leaning into Holly.

"It's only just warm, you need to cool down Hun, it's either this or I take you to the hospital" the brunette threatened, she knew her lover hated hospitals.

Gail settled into the bath, shivering, Holly sat with her next to the bath, watching the flush start to recede in her. She took her temperature a few times once it reached 100, she helped her out of the bath, put her in clean clothes and organised her back to bed "Everything hurts" the blonde complained once she was in bed.

"I know" the brunette said, she gave her cold and flu tablets then a flu pill to shorten the illness, she also took a flu prevention one herself, she pulled the sick woman into her arms and rested back, Gail laying against her "Not exactly the night I had in mind" she kissed the blondes head " I love you"

"I love you too" the blonde croaked out and quickly fell asleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Over the next few days, Gail spent almost all of it in bed hardly moving, only getting up to use the bathroom and find Holly when she was hungry or lonely, Steve and Traci had dropped in Wednesday after work to drop off the soup, they also met Holly's brother. The brunette had been home looking after her girlfriend, she had the office email over any evidence analysis that was completed so she could do the reports, Holly hated that her girlfriend was so sick but it had given her an opportunity to spend more time with her brother.

Friday morning came and Gail was up and out of bed, she was still weak but much better than she had been. The brunette was sitting on the couch reading results to do with the serial case, they currently had three suspects and she needed to help weed the innocent ones out. Gail was currently snoozing with her head on her lap, she'd been up and actually eaten a decent breakfast but doing so had zapped her energy. Matt walked out of the spare room "Nice to see her at least out of bed and not looking like she's from night of the living dead"

"Quiet you" she said then noticed he was dressed formally "Where are you off to?"

"I went and visited that new restaurant that's opening on King St, just to have a look and the manager asked me to come back and meet the owner, seems he visited Niagra earlier this year and liked my cooking" he said walking to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water.

"I didn't know you were looking for another job" Holly said, report forgotten, her hand now running through Gail's short hair.

Matt shrugged "I wasn't but sometimes these opportunities come up, plus nothing's holding me down there and I think it's time I proved to myself I can live here without using"

The brunette nodded "Well whatever you decide, we'll be here for you, no judgement, plus Mom and Dad are back for good in November"

"So Mom said, I know she loved teaching in New York but I can hear it in her voice she's ready to come home" he looked at his watch "I better go, wish me luck?"

"Good luck little brother" she said "Not that you'll need it"

He blew her a kiss then stopped "Get that girl of yours healthy enough today, I wanna take you both out tonight" he said and disappeared.

Holly looked down at the still slumbering blonde, her nose was red and she still had that awful chesty cough but her fever had finally broke and she no longer looked green, she leaned down and kissed her forehead and went back you reading the results.

About ten minutes later the brunette got an email with the results for some fibres that were on one of the victims, two of the three workers who attended the boarding house were licensed electricians, they both also worked for and an electric company "YES" Holly exclaimed loudly.

"Hol?" Gail asked looking up at her "everything ok?"

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to wake you, I think I just cleared one of our suspects and incriminated the other two hopefully or opened up our suspect pool"

"How?" The blonde croaked, still laying on her lap.

"I found fibres on one of the victims and from the looks of this report it directly matches the uniform worn by the electric company two of them work for, I'll need to go in and double check but it could be a very solid piece of evidence"

Gail smiled up at her "They wouldn't be getting anywhere with this without you, you know that don't you"

Holly leaned forward giving her a kiss "unfortunately it means I'll have to go in for a while"

The blonde put her hand up on her lovers cheek "I should probably stop by the station now I can stand for longer than a minute, let them know I'm alive"

The brunette shook her head "No you should stay here and rest, Matt wants to take us out tonight since he's heading back tomorrow"

"That's gonna be harder than going to the station" Gail said " But if it's his shout I'm sure I can find the energy" she added with a smirk.

"Yes well he hasn't seen your normal appetite so more fool him"

"Can you drop me at the station?" The blonde asked.

"Ok but I'll only be an hour or so then you're coming back eating lunch and resting for the afternoon, got it"

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Wow" Nick said as Gail walked into the homicide office "they said you were sick but you look terrible"

Andy who was sitting next to him leaned over and slapped the back of his head "Thanks" the blonde said with a smirk.

"Hey" Traci said getting up, she too hit Nick "She looks better trust me" she sat back down "Should you be resting? You're off till Monday"

"I know I just wanted to see where things were up to" she said sitting on the corner of the detectives desk.

"Cabin fever huh?" Traci asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe, I hadn't noticed till I could actually move" Gail said, she grabbed a tissue off her friends desk and coughed.

"Ouch" Andy said on hearing it "maybe you should get that checked"

"I live with a doctor McNally, she's watching it trust me"

"She's a dead person doctor" Nick pointed out.

Gail rolled her eyes "She still studied medicine and did some of her residency on live patients" she pointed out, then coughed again.

"We're gonna go follow up on something" Andy said grabbing Nick's arm and dragging him away before he could put his foot in his mouth again.

Traci chuckled, the blonde was looking at the photos on the board "These them?" She asked.

"Yep, from what we've got so far, James Allen, Robert Mitchell and Ray Jones" the detective said, she pointed to the first two "these two work for the same electric company, jones is a freelance handyman"

"You got anymore than they visit the boarding house and work with electrical wire?" Gail asked looking at the two Holly thinks she can prove were with one of the victims.

Traci handed her a folder "Both Allen and Mitchell have priors for assault"

Before the blonde could comment Holly and Sam walked in "Peck" he said "You look like shit, go home"

Ignoring him Gail turned to the brunette "Was it right?" She asked.

Holly nodded, she handed Traci the file "The fibre I found that wasn't consistent with the victims clothing turns out to be from the uniform from Hydro One worn by two of our friends here, the fibre was in the wound so it had to be from the killer" she sighed "Thing is, being an electric company they also do maintenance on there wires, someone else could have seen the girls coming and going from the boarding house"

"Good point" Sam said "I'll get McNally and Collins to check with the company and see who was working that area around the times the girls disappeared, see if there is anything there"

Holly stood next to Gail who leaned heavily on her "You ok?" She asked.

The blonde nodded "Do you think it's one of these two?" She asked Traci pointing at the pictures.

"I thought I knew but I think I'll wait to speculate"

"It's him" Gail said pointing to James Allen.

"Why do you say that?" The detective asked.

"Gut instinct" the blonde said with a shrug.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hours later, Gail was upstairs having a nap while Holly finished a report with Matt playing the Playstation, she had just emailed it off to Traci when she heard scream come from upstairs. She pushed the laptop to the floor and they both took off up the stairs taking them two at a time, when they hit the bedroom door, what Holly saw broke her heart, Gail was in the throws of a nightmare, the blankets were gone and she was scratching at her wrists, obviously thinking she was bound "I've got it" the brunette said pushing her brother out of the room and going to close the door.

"Hol" he said pushing the door back. The woman on the bed let out another anguished cry.

"Just go, I'll explain later" she said closing it "Gail" she said as she sat on the bed "Gail honey, it's a dream" she said shaking her. The blonde was fighting her off "Gail" Holly said shaking her. The blondes movements stopped suddenly and she sat bolt upright "HOLLY" she yelled out.

"Right here" she said.

Gail turned her head looking at her, she looked confused "Holly?" She asked.

"Yea I'm here love" she said reaching out and taking her hand.

The blonde broke down, she rested her head on her girlfriends lap and cried.

0-0-0

Once she had recovered from the nightmare, Gail had gone for a bath and Holly headed downstairs to reassure her brother. Matt was sitting at the bench with a beer in his hand "That's PTSD" he said "She probably has waking dreams too"

"She's in therapy" the brunette said going to make both her and Gail a cup of tea.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

Holly had explained to Gail that he'd seen her and asked if she could tell him the basics so he understood, she'd agreed "She was kidnapped by a serial killer, drugged, raped and a detective, her friends fiancé was killed saving her" she said "So yea she has PTSD, it's not bad, she can go weeks without nightmares and doesn't have any real anger issues, the serial killer case she's working is stirring things up right now" Holly explained "None of this goes past us ok"

"Of course" he said and took a drink "She seems pretty good most of the time though"

"She is" the brunette said "she's worked really hard to get over it and the issues she has" she finished making the teas.

"We can stay home tonight if you think she'd be better off" he offered.

"Acting like you saw nothing and not making a big deal about it is the best thing you could do right now" Holly said and headed upstairs.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail came down a while later, Holly had given her tea and offered to stay but the blonde wanted some time to process. When she came into the sitting room she found Matt teaching her lover how to play one of the games "Can I join in?" She said.

The brunette looked over and smiled "Of course" The blonde walked over and sat between Holly's legs on the floor, she looked up at her "you okay?" The brunette asked resting her hand on her cheek.

Gail curled her finger getting her to come down closer, when she did she gave her a kiss "I'm okay, just the usual, I've got an appointment on Monday morning before shift" she kissed her again then looked to Matt "Time to kick the newbies ass"

0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N - We have something in Australia called tamiflu, it's helps you recover from the flu and helps prevent it I'm sure you guys have it too just wanted to explain what Holly gave Gail and herself.

0-0-0-0-0-0


	12. Chapter 12

Hey all sorry about the delay in posting. I wasn't really sure about this one so I waited a day or two. Hope you enjoy thanks for all the awesome reviews. Please read and review as usual reviews make the muse work faster.

0-0-0-0-0-0

disclaimer - I do not own anything but the plot and the characters I create, I do not profit from this.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter twelve

0-0-0-0-0-0

"I can't believe you beat me" Matt said as they walked in the diner, they'd decided to only go out for a little while as Gail was still unwell and fairly weak.

"It's a talent" the blonde said with a smirk.

"It's having too much time on your hands" Holly said leading the blonde by the hand.

"Hey" Gail said tugging her back, the brunette just smiled and kissed her.

"That's enough love birds" the brunette man said pushing them forward.

Holly poked him in the ribs before they sat "Shut up, you haven't been subjected to it all week"

"Yea only cos of night of the living dead here"

"Hey" Gail said and pouted "I couldn't help it"

Her girlfriend put her hand on her leg under the table, she slid it down the the inseam on her jeans and rubbed her fingers across it, the blonde looked over at her but Holly didn't look at her, she knew she was teasing her.

"So, how was the interview?" The brunette asked her brother.

"Interview?" Gail asked looking up from the menu she was looking at, trying to ignore Holly's wandering hand.

"I had an interview at that new restaurant opening on King today" he explained, Gail nodded impressed "Well as it turns out I might need somewhere to stay for few weeks starting the end of September"

"You got it?" Holly asked.

"Yep, I get last say on the menu and some freedom on specials, the great thing is they're offering me to be a partner in the business" He looked really excited.

"Can you afford it?" His sister asked her hand stopping it's movement on the blondes leg "I mean I know you've been saving" she didn't want to dampen his excitement but she wanted him to think about it too.

"Hol, don't worry I'm getting it all checked by a lawyer, I'm not blowing my future on a bad investment" Matt explained.

Holly breathed a sigh of relief "Good, okay well let us know when you'll need the room and well set something up" the brunettes hand resumed it's movement on her girlfriends leg.

"Why are we at a diner when we should be out celebrating?" Gail asked looking between the two.

"Because you're still sick" he said "And honestly I can't think of anywhere I would like to be than with my favourite sister and her girlfriend, even if it's at a diner" he stood up "I need to use the bathroom, if they ever serve us, get me a coke and a bacon hamburger with fries" he left them.

The blonde smiled, she leaned her head on Holly's shoulder as she wiped her nose with a tissue "I like him"

The brunette kissed her head "He likes you, he's never really liked any of my girlfriends before, let alone wanted to hang out with them"

"If he's gonna stay with us" Gail started then looked up at Holly "Maybe we should tell him about Sophie"

The brunette grinned "Really? I've wanted to, I just thought you might wanna wait till we got some answers"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders "We don't know when that will be and I was thinking about talking to Steve about it, if that's ok with you"

Holly put her hand up and put it on the side of Gail's face "I'm okay with it if you are"

The waitress interrupted their conversation, by the time they put in their orders, Matt had come back.

"So Gail, what's your family like?" He asked once the waitress left.

The blonde rolled her eyes "A family" she said, Matt raised an eyebrow, much like his sister did when she knew she was avoiding a question "They're okay, they are all police, my brother works in the same division as I do, they took the whole coming out thing okay but I think that had to do with how impressed they were by your sister" it was bad enough Holly knew her family, she would shelter the brunettes family from them as long as she could.

"Moms talking about having a family thing when they come back" he said, the waitress came and dropped off their drinks, coke for Matt, diet coke for Holly and orange juice for Gail at her girlfriends insistence "I don't know about you but not really interested"

"Depends what family means now doesn't it, also depends on the day too, 21st of November is out" Holly said looking at the blonde who just smiled at her.

"What's the 21st?" He asked looking between them.

"My birthday" Gail said.

"And we already have plans so it's out" the brunette insisted.

The blonde looked at her "Do we now?" She asked.

"Yes we do" Holly said, she slid her hand up Gail's leg to the apex of her thighs and briefly touched her.

The blonde managed not to gasp and the brunettes fingers retreated but they had the desired effect "We have plans" she said to Matt.

"I'm a little scared about what just transpired between you so I won't ask for my own safety" he said "But I'll mention it to Mom if you don't speak to her first"

"There's something Holly wants to tell you, well actually we want to tell you" Gail said picking up Holly's hand under the table to encourage her.

He looked between them "Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing" the brunette pulled out her phone and showed him her wallpaper, it was Gail and Sophie, both with huge smiles on their faces, it had been taken when they went out for pizza the week before "this is Sophie" she said handing him the phone "she's 8, she lost her mom to a gang shooting gone wrong and she's beautiful and smart and..." She looked at Gail and squeezed her hand, this was the first person they had told "And we're thinking about adopting her if they can't find her family"

"Wow" Matt said, he looked at the two women in front of him "You two are really sure about this aren't you?"

"Yes" Gail said "We want to make sure she gets the best home she can, even if it's not with us"

He smiled at the blonde "I get that" he put his hand on Holly's "I'm all for it guys, if it's what you want"

They both relaxed, thankful he didn't have a bad reaction. The waitress picked that moment to interrupt them with their dinner.

"So when do you find out about her family?" He asked as he started on his burger.

"When either we or they find them" Gail explained, picking up the grilled cheese sandwich she'd ordered.

"My lawyers looking into it for us" Holly explained.

He nodded "Well I think it's great, if you two are happy, I'm all for it"

0-0-0

They ate talking about anything and everything, Gail got about halfway through her juice and sandwich when started leaning on Holly and stopped eating "How are you holding up?" The brunette asked.

"I'm okay, just so tired" the blonde said with a yawn.

Holly kissed her head, partially to feel if she had a fever "You are a little warm"

"Maybe we should get her home" Matt offered looking concerned.

"I'm okay, you two" Gail said.

"I'm done anyway" he said, his plate was empty.

"I don't wanna make you go home though, we should go for a drink, celebrate your job" the blonde offered.

"I'd rather hang out with you guys" he said, he grabbed the bill "I'll meet you at the car" he went to the cashier to pay.

Holly took Gail's hand "Come on, let's get you back to bed"

"I'll make you a deal" the blonde said getting up "I'll lay down as long as its on the couch, so I can spend time with you" The brunette gave her a look "And him too, but you tell him" she threatened.

Holly wrapped her arms around Gail, once they had walked out of the diner, on the way to the car "What are you gonna do if I do?" She murmured in her ear, her hands slipping higher, rubbing over her breasts.

The blonde shuddered "Fuck Hol" she whispered "between you groping me in there and out here"

"A little turned on are we?" The brunette said and kissed her neck.

"You definitely are" Gail said.

"Of course I am, it's almost been a week" Holly said, now pulling her shirt aside so she can kiss her shoulder.

The blonde chuckled, since they'd been back together they had sex everyday usually more than once and since Monday they had their first dry spell, since her Vancouver trip, thanks to her being sick. As much as she herself wanted to end it, she knew she probably wasn't quite up to what her girlfriend will be wanting. She pulled away and turned around, she took both of the brunettes hands "trust me I might have been sick but I'm well aware of how much we've both missed each.

0-0-0-0-0-0

When they got back, Gail passed out quickly on the couch, her head on Holly's lap, her feet in Matt's "Does mom really want to do some family thing?" the brunette asked her brother as she ran her fingers through her slumbering girlfriends hair, they were watching some documentary on TV.

Matt leaned on his hand and looked at her "Hol, I don't want to do it anymore than you do"

"I don't want to subject her to it" she said softly, looking at the blonde on her lap.

"Maybe he won't do it, I mean after that fight..."

"Do you really believe me yelling at him would stop him doing anything?" She said interrupting.

"Honestly? No I don't, plus my god sis, you got a hottie right here, he will definitely say something " he agreed "One thing though, you could give Gail free rein to do what she wants if he does do it, now that will be worth seeing"

Holly couldn't help but smile "Very true, if Gail's one thing it's loyal and protective" she looked down at her "And yes very hot" she added with a chuckle "Not sure how I feel about you commenting on it though"

Matt put his hands up "You got nothing to worry about here you know that, she's all yours, I can just appreciate a beautiful person"

"Have you been seeing anyone?" She asked wanting to change the subject from her girlfriend.

"I haven't really wanted to, I've been out a few times but I've not really felt that..."

"I was like that until..."

"I'm not coming out sis, I told you that" he said picking fluff off Gail's sock "I'm not ready"

"So dating women helps you with that?" Holly asked "because years of playing it straight did nothing for me"

"Or me" the blonde said sleepily, she rolled over looking at Matt.

"What is this coming out intervention?" He said and poked the foot in his lap "Had enough interventions to last a lifetime"

"No" Gail said kicking him "I was sleeping happily and you woke me up declaring your straightness" Holly chuckled, the blonde continued "Look I just dealt with all this crap myself, trust me no matter how scared you are, it's so much better once your out. It's not like you have no idea if you'll be accepted by your family, your sister is gay and out"

"Jill..."

"Fuck Jill, it's your life not hers" Gail said "I might get Steve to do a background check on her and her husband, see if there's something I can use when your mom has this family thing your both so terrified of"

"Were you awake the whole time?" Holly asked

"No, I just know you and from what you've both said I already know you don't want to go" They both looked at her "I'm a cop people, I'm taught to pay attention to details" she yawned then turned to Matt "Nobody wants to make you come out, you do that yourself, on your own terms, your sister just wants you to be happy, if being with guys makes you happy, then be with guys, it's no ones business but your own, just be happy" she sat up between them "I'm gonna shower and head to bed" she leaned over and gave Holly a quick kiss, she leaned over to do the same to Matt who shoved her, she chuckled and headed up stairs, her laugh turning into a cough as she went.

"I like her" he said after she was gone.

"So do I" Holly said dreamily.

Matt laughed "Moms right isn't she, she's the one"

The brunette looked at her brother "Yea, she is" she said with a smile.

"Go" he said knowing she wanted to follow her to the shower.

"But you're leaving tomorrow"

"Go, just keep it down"

0-0-0-0-0-0

When Holly walked in the bedroom, she found the blonde bending over getting shorts out to sleep in, the brunette walked up behind her, put her hands on her ass and slid them down her thighs "Hey" she said softly as Gail leaned back into her.

"Hey" she said back as Holly's arms slid around her.

"How about we make this shower a bath?' The brunette said and kissed her neck.

"Sounds good" the blonde agreed, her voice a little shaky.

"I need you" Holly whispered unbuttoning the blondes top. Once it was open she slid her hands up across her abs to her bra clad breasts.

"Holly" Gail groaned as her knees went weak, she grabbed the back of her head and held onto her arm that was around her waist to hold herself up "I need you too baby and I'm usually happy with making love whenever and wherever you want it but I'm too weak, let's get in the bath first"

The brunette made quick work of their clothes and quickly ran the bath, with in a few minutes they were in the in the bath, Gail resting against Holly's body "Feeling better?" She asked the blonde as she ran the soaped up sponge over her body.

"Mmmmm" the blonde mumbled enjoying her lovers hands on her body "How are you feeling?" She asked back, running her hands up and down the brunettes thighs.

"You know how I'm feeling" Holly whispered in her ear, as she ran her the sponge across Gail's breasts, making sure to brush her thumb across her nipples.

"Between feeling me up at the diner, in the carpark, and in the bedroom, yea I know your horny baby" the blonde turned over on top of the brunette, she shifted her hips against her. She took the sponge off Holly and picked up both her hands, linking their fingers "How about we finish in here then we can take care of your problem in bed"

0-0-0-0-0-0

They got out of the bath and headed to the bedroom together. Holly stopped Gail at the bottom of the bed and pulled the naked blonde against her "Are you sure your up to this?" She said running her hands up and down the blondes back.

Gail smirked at her "Why are you gonna take care of it yourself?" She asked.

The brunette raised an eyebrow in return, knowing it was a dare "Well if your still not feeling well enough..." Holly released her and walked around the bed, this wasn't exactly what she had in mind for them but Gail had said it to tease her when she was trying to make sure she was okay, so instead of reacting, she decided to go for it.

"Really?" The blonde asked her eyebrows almost hitting her hair line.

The brunette sat back on the bed looking at her lover, she could see by the look in her eye she liked the idea. She patted the bed next to her, Gail moved over and sat next to her, Holly rested a hand on the blondes thigh and her other one went to her own breast, she moaned softly as she took the nipple between her thumb and finger.

"Fuck" she heard Gail whisper next to her, she could feel the tension in the blonde she was fighting between wanting to watch and wanting to touch, knowing the blonde she wouldn't hold out for long so Holly decided to move things along, she slowly trailed her fingers from her breast down her body, she shifted her hips forward and spread her legs, as she reached the top of her shaved mound, she heard the blonde hold her breath, she slipped her fingers into her wet folds going straight for her clit, moaning as she did, Gail couldn't take anymore, she grabbed the brunettes wrist and tugged her hand away, she moved over the top of Holly, her mouth going to her breasts and one hand straight to her sex, she found her clit and rubbed circles over it.

"Oh fuck" Holly moaned out, her hands going into the short blonde hair as Gail sucked on her nipple. She grabbed the hair and tugged the blonde up to her kissing her passionately, tongues duelling.

Gail's fingers slid from her clit and moved down, she dipped her fingers inside of her, she broke the kiss "You want that baby?" She asked looking her in the eye "You want me to make you cum?"

Holly's hips were moving against her hand "Please" she asked.

The blonde slid two fingers inside her "God you're so wet baby" she moaned out as she started a gentle rhythm.

"It's you" the brunette moaned "deeper" she instructed.

Without quickening the pace Gail pushed deeper inside her, feeling the spot that usually pushed Holly over the edge, the blonde shifted so her own dripping sex was over the brunettes thigh and started to slowly rock against it with the same pace as her thrusts.

Holly slipped her hand between her leg and Gail, she found the blondes clit and starting rubbing it wanting the other woman with her when she came undone.

"Oh fuck Hol" Gail said "I'm so close already"

"Faster" the brunette said.

Gail thrust faster into the brunettes already soaked pussy adding a finger and moving so her thumb could brush her clit.

Holly started to tumble over the edge "Cum with me" she moaned, the blonde let go calling out the brunettes name, they fell over the peak together, twitching and moaning each other's names, Gail collapsed against her girlfriend completely spent and exhausted. When Holly realised she wasn't just resting and had actually fallen asleep on her she moved her to the side and spooned her from behind. She kissed her on the head "Thank you" she murmured and quickly followed into a peaceful slumber.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly was fast asleep when a noise disturbed her, she was confused as to what had woken her for a few seconds until she felt the blonde was moving in her sleep, again in the throws of a nightmare "God no, please don't please" she mumbled, crying.

"Gail" the brunette took her by the shoulders "honey it's a dream" she said softly.

"No" Gail cried out.

"Gail, sweetie it's okay" Suddenly, she stopped moving, Holly knew what was coming and moved back. She sat bolt upright, vice grip on the sheets, panting heavily, she squinted her eyes shut, trying to push away the last of the dream. The brunette rubbed her back "Bad one?" She whispered.

Gail nodded, not looking at her, still holding onto the sheets. Holly waited, giving her a minute. Eventually the blonde relaxed, looked at her and sobbed. She pulled Gail into her arms and laid back, her girlfriend resting against her chest crying, she kissed her head. These moments broke her heart, watching the woman she loved more than anything having to go through this on what was becoming a nightly basis was hard. Never would she leave her with, or because of it, the event that causes the issues is part of who she is and Holly wouldn't give her up for anything.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Monday morning came quickly, after deciding to reschedule the date until the following Friday night when the blonde would be more up to it and after saying good bye to Matt, they spent most of the weekend relaxing, which consisted of Gail watching TV and playing games and Holly doing research trying to decide on what to write her book about. Of course there were periods of lovemaking when the police woman was up to it, otherwise it was fairly quiet.

"Honey?" The brunette called from the bottom of the stairs. There was no answer "Gail?" She called again. She'd tried to wake her up three times now, she needed the blonde to drop her off at work prior to her therapy appointment before her shift, she didn't want to have to take both cars when they didn't work far from each other and were finishing at the same time. She sighed and walked back upstairs. As she walked in the bedroom she wasn't surprised to see the lump still under the blanket where she'd left her, she sat on the side of the bed, she knew the blonde was on her stomach, she rubbed her back "Hey" she said softly, Gail's body twitched, indicating she had been asleep "You feeling okay?"

"Tired" she murmured.

Holly pulled the blanket back, the blonde rolled over "You didn't have a good night did you?"

Gail looked up at her "I tried not to wake you"

"You didn't, you should have but I just know the look you get after a bad night"

The blonde pulled the brunette down on the top of her "I love you" she said tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Holly asked one of her hands, brushing the tears away "Do you want me to call in for you, let you rest another day?"

Gail gulped, trying to pull the tears back "No I need to go back, it's just the... The dreams, they're getting bad, since I was sick..." She stopped, her voice shaking badly.

The brunette didn't really know what to do, she leaned in and kissed the blonde softly, she pulled back and rested their heads together "I'll let you take your time getting ready and take my car"

"I can get up" Gail said and sniffed.

Holly shook her head "You've got an hour if I drive myself" she kissed her again "Will you come see me before your shift?" The blonde nodded "I love you Gail, no matter what, I love you"

Gail put her hands in the brunettes hair "I love you too" they kissed gently for a few minutes, neither deepening it, both just needing the connection.

"I better go" Holly said, she gave her one last kiss and got up "I'll see you in a couple of hours, I'll text if I get called away"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly was elbow deep in the chest cavity of a gang shooting victim when there was a knock on the door behind her "Hey" the voice said.

The brunette turned "Hey" she answered "thanks for coming down"

"Well when you called you sounded upset" the woman said coming over and putting her hand on the brunettes back.

"Sarah" Holly said, trying to shrug her off "I didn't call you for that, I'm with Gail, I'm happy with Gail, hell I'm living with her"

Sarah took a step back and crossed her arms "So why the call?"

The brunette sighed, looked into the body and back to what was essentially her ex "I need professional advice, well your professional advice on something personal"

"Oh" the shorter blonde said "Sorry I just figured when you called, it was because..."

"No" Holly said "I don't plan on ever calling anyone other than Gail for that"

"I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to assume you were single, so what can I help you with?" She asked.

"PTSD, I need some information on dealing with some suffering with it, dos and don'ts sort of thing"

"Who?" The blonde asked with a frown "Gail?"

"I'm not sharing that, I didn't really want... I just need the information, if you don't want to help I..." Holly didn't really want to see the other woman, she'd called her wanting the information but she'd gotten the wrong idea and insisted she was in the area "I just need you to email me some stuff"

"Alright" Sarah said "I'll send you some stuff" she took a step towards Holly "You can talk to me about things you know"

"You just made it really obvious that I can't, look it's fine I'll get the information from somewhere else" she sighed "Just go"

"Holly" the blonde said

"You heard her, go" Gail said from the doorway.

Sarah looked from the blonde to Holly "Fine" she said and left.

"You okay?" Gail asked.

The brunette put the lung in her hands back in the body, she pulled her gloves and cover apron off, washed her hands and went to the blonde "I'm fine are you okay?"

Gail took both her hands "So that was Sarah huh?" She said with a smirk, Holly frowned "You think I didn't look into her when you said you'd been seeing someone" the brunette went to speak "I only did it to make sure she was good enough"

"Your not angry?" Holly asked.

The blonde squeezed her hands "That she was here, no. She's a therapist you obviously felt the need to talk to someone so, why should I be upset"

"Somehow I thought you would be upset that I was..."

"Here with a sort of ex?" Gail said, she pulled her closer.

"Yea" Holly said.

"I'm secure enough in us not to worry about that stuff, plus I work with two of my exes almost everyday, I can't exactly say much"

The brunette put her arms around her girlfriend, she kissed her softly "You are awesome" she said pulling back.

"I am" Gail said with a smirk.

"How did it go?" Holly asked running her hands up and down the blondes back.

Gail's face fell, she sighed "I've..." She sniffed "I have to go see her again in a few days"

"Okay" the brunette said, she waited knowing she would continue.

"She thinks maybe I should go on medication, anti-anxiety meds and an antidepressant, I said I wanted to talk to you first" she slid her arms up Holly's chest, "She also, well I do too" she looked at her hands "want you to come to my next appointment"

The brunette knew this was big for Gail, this was letting her in completely "Really?"

The blonde smirked "You can smile, Stewart" she looked up at her "I know you want to"

Holly did, she put her hands on Gail's face "Thank you" she kissed her softly.

"So we have an appointment on Thursday at 3, I'll arrange my shift can you... "

"I'll be there" the brunette kissed her again.

The blonde looked at the clock on the wall "I better go, I'm suppose to be in by 10"

"Lunch?"

"I'll try, just don't let any little bitchy blondes in here okay" she said and kissed her.

Holly smirked and squeezed her "Well you'd better stay out"

"You know what I meant"

"Yes I did, you just left yourself open" The brunette said.

"Yea yea, if McSucky let's me,, I'll at least drop some lunch off for you" Gail kissed her one last time "I really have to go" she pulled away, taking her hand as she did.

"I love you" Holly said.

"I love you too" the blonde said as finally dropped her hand and she left.

0-0-0-0-0-0

After parade, Traci, Sam, Andy and Gail met with Frank "Where are we on this, I've had calls from the higher ups they want something have we got any suspects?"

"Well there is the two electricians that attended the boarding house, there is three others who carry out regular calls in the area that were there around the times these girls would have gone missing" Sam explained.

"So five, what about the calls about missing girls, anything new turn up on that?"

"We've put calls out across the country, any new reports on any women known to be in the Toronto area that disappear we will be contacted" Traci said

"How about picking the five up?" Frank asked "Bringing them in, see if we can't shake them up a bit"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea" Sam said "We do that, we can't hold them, if he is one of them we could spook him and never get him"

The older man nodded "Fair enough, try and narrow it down somehow" he stood "We need to get this guy" he walked out.

"So" Traci said "Any ideas?"

"Yea arrest James Allen" Gail said sitting back.

"Gail" the female detective said trying to get her to drop it.

"Why do you think it's him?" Sam asked.

"A feeling" Gail said with a shrug.

"Peck" he said.

"Seriously, it's a feeling a crappy, creepy feeling I get looking at his picture okay I don't know why" the blonde explained.

"Okay" Traci said, she knew the other woman had been struggling "There are some local missing persons we should double check" she reach over to the file on her desk "You and Andy go check them out they're local women but it might be worth checking"

"Sure" Gail said grabbing the list, she headed out the door.

"Go" Swarek said to Andy "Do you think there is anything to her hunch?" He said once his girlfriend was gone.

"She was grabbed by..." Traci sighed "it's possible"

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well that wasn't helpful" Gail said as they walked back to the squad car, they'd spoken to all but one of the reporting people on the missing persons reports.

"I think we're wasting our time" Andy said as she slid into the drivers seat "last one then lunch?" She asked.

"You never know McNally one of these could be his next victim" the blonde said "follow every lead even if it's a long shot"

"I get it" the brunette said "what about the boarding house, maybe it's not the only connection all these girl have, maybe there's a club, or something else that ties them together" she added as she pulled the car into traffic.

"We probably would have found it by now" the blonde pointed out.

0-0-0

The last person wasn't very helpful either, her daughter hadn't been in Toronto for years, she'd gone missing in Vancouver "We need to do more than this" Andy said.

"We need to do as were told, if we have a lead we could follow it but right now there's nothing to follow" Gail said, she just wanted to get back to the station so she could go have lunch with her girl, the morning at the therapist had left her with a need to be with Holly.

"Come on Gail, you know better than anyone what these bastards are like, after Perick"

"Please, just stop okay, just stop" the blonde said, shaking her head.

"Gail?" Andy asked as the blondes breathing sped up.

"Just..." She was panting "Holly" she panted out.

"Okay" the brunette said, she didn't care if she got into trouble, she hit the sirens, the blonde was breathing shallow and panicking "Deep breaths" she said.

Gail coughed, the hyperventilating setting off her still healing body.

As they drove Andy called Holly explaining and asking that she meet them in the parking lot. She pulled in to see the brunette there with a med kit. She pulled up next to her and the doctor pulled the door open, revealing her pale girlfriend "Oh honey" she said seeing her in a full blown panic attack.

"Go get a drink, just a juice from my office fridge" Holly said wanting to get rid of Andy "Gail?" She said pulling the blondes legs around so she was facing her, she was spacing out and breathing hard, as far as the brunette could tell she was either having a waking dream or something had just set her off "Gail honey, please come back" she said resting her hands on her cheeks, "it's over love, your safe now"

She did the only thing she though might get through to her, she leaned in and kissed her, just a peck and whispered "I love you"

"Holly?" Gail said weakly "why are we, what happened?"

Holly sighed with relief and kissed the blonde again, never one to pass up kisses Gail just enjoyed it. The brunette pulled back "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I think so, how did we get here?" She asked.

"You had a panic attack in the car, Andy bought you here, she said you asked her to" Holly felt her forehead making sure this wasn't illness related "What do you remember?"

"We talked to the last person on our list and left, I remember thinking I would be able to come have lunch with you and then..." Gail frowned "well I guess now, when you told me you love me, it was like I woke up" she shook her head as if it would help her remember.

"Something must have been said to trigger you" the doctor said.

"I did it" Andy said from behind her, she held out the bottle to her partner, the blonde took it "I mentioned him"

"As in?" Holly asked.

"Yes" the other officer said, not wanting to say it again.

The doctor looked at Gail who shrugged "I really don't remember"

Holly turned to Andy "Well, Now she's here I'll take her for lunch and drop her off soon" she helped the blonde out of the car.

0-0-0

Gail, who was sitting in the brunettes chair, got off the phone with her therapist, Holly had insisted she call after what happened and she had briefly spoken to her as well "She's doing up the request for the pills, we'll pick it up before you drop me off. She's also gonna drop in at home tonight" she looked over to her lover.

"She told me" she said nodding "This ever happened before?" The brunette asked.

"No, I even handled being in the same room as him to try and save another girl once and it didn't even happen then" the blonde said with a sigh.

Holly walked over and stood in front of her "It's this case, right?" She put her hands on Gail's cheeks turning her face up so their eyes met.

The blonde clenched her jaw "I should be able to do my job"

"Sweetheart, you went through a major trauma, it's normal that it effects your life" she leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. When she pulled back, she brushed her thumb on her cheek "Let's go get something to eat?" She suggested, knowing they would be talking about this later on.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"You okay?" Andy asked as Gail walked in the parade room.

Thankfully no one else was there "I'm fine" she said as she dropped into a seat. The other officer gave her a look "I'm seeing my therapist tonight, just don't tell everyone, if it becomes an issue I'll talk to Frank"

"Was that the first time?" Andy asked.

The blonde looked at her, the old Gail would just make a snide remark and end the conversation, even if she didn't like it, the brunette had helped her today "Yea, I've never had anything like that happen before"

"I'm sorry" Andy said "I didn't mean to set off a panic attack"

The blonde pulled her phone from her pocket "it's fine, not your fault" she said, she pushed a few buttons on her phone and put it to her ear, effectively killing the conversation "Detective Nash, were here for the 1.30 check in, where are you?"

0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm home" Holly called as she came in the front door, she knew her girlfriend was there as her SUV was sitting in the driveway.

"Hey baby" Gail called from the couch, she stood and came to greet her, game controller in her hand, she gave the brunette a quick kiss and helped her with the shopping bags "You making a feast?" She asked looking at the bags.

"I thought I'd cook tonight" she said putting the remaining bags on the bench. She grabbed Gail before she could head back to her game "How was the rest of your shift?" She said tugging her against her body.

"Nothing significant, just wasted more time checking missing persons from around here" the blonde said as she put her controller on the bench and put her arms around her girlfriends neck, she gave her a quick kiss "Janine called earlier, she should be here around 7.30"

Holly looked over at the clock "Alright, I'll shower and be down by then"

Gail scrunched her nose "You have a floater?" She asked.

The brunette pushed at her but the blonde held on smiling "You're rude" Holly said.

"And you're hot" Gail countered and kissed her again, she pulled back "And smelly" she let go grabbed her controller and took off to the couch.

"You'll keep Peck" the brunette said and unloaded the groceries.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Within an hour the there was a knock at the door. Holly was in the kitchen, she wiped her hands off and headed to the door "Hi" she said, there was an older blonde woman there "You must be Janine" she said and pushed her glasses up "I'm Holly"

"Nice to put a face to the name" the other woman said.

The brunette invited her in and offered her to set up on the dining table, while she located the blonde. She found Gail in their bedroom looking at something on her iPad "You have a visitor" she said.

The blonde looked up "Sorry, I lost track of time"

Holly sat next to her "What had you so distracted?"

Gail showed her what she was looking at, it was a website about artificial insemination "Don't freak out I was just having a look"

The brunette put her hand on the blondes back "I'm very aware that you want to be a mom, I'm not freaked out"

"I just wanted to see what was involved, trying to get my mind off other things" the blonde sighed "between the case and the waiting with Sophie, I feel like I'm going nuts" she looked to Holly "what if they say we can't have her because of my... problems?"

"We should have this conversation with Janine, don't you think?" The brunette pointed out "she might be able to answer that"

Gail nodded put the iPad on the bed and stood, she held out her hand to her girlfriend.

"Coffee?" Holly offered as they appeared in the dining room.

"Tea?" Janine asked.

"Of course" the brunette said with a smile "Honey?"

"Tea please" Gail said.

Holly disappeared into the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" The therapist asked as Gail sat opposite her "I get the feeling there's been more going on than you told me about this morning"

The blonde nodded "I think it's the serial killer case were working on at the moment"

"Oh that one with that awful name, The Toronto Slasher" Janine said scrunching up her face.

"We don't call them by the press names, it's disrespectful to the families" Gail explained.

"That's understandable" she agreed "what is it about this case that's getting to you?"

The blonde shrugged "I don't know"

"Okay" Janine said, knowing she did, but needed more time before revealing it "Is there anything else? How are things with Sophie?"

Holly came in with two mugs, placing them on the table as she went back to get her own she gave Gail's shoulder a squeeze of encouragement and left again "We're still waiting for word from the private detective, he has leads on her aunt so hopefully it won't be too much longer till we can move things forward" the blonde looked at her lap "will my... Will it affect the adoption?"

"Your what?" The therapist asked with a frown.

"Her PTSD, will it be a problem?" Holly explained as she sat next to her lover. Gail picked up her hand and rested them on her thigh.

"I've always hesitated in diagnosing it as PTSD due to the fact that you've only really had the nightmares and have been coping fairly well, with the panic attack, the upturn in the amount of nightmares and flashbacks, and the few out of character moments you've had, I would now say that yes it is PTSD, hence the anti anxiety meds and the anti depressant. As long as you continue seeing me and remain stable there won't be any problems"

"Is there anything I can do to help her?" Holly asked looking to her lover, who squeezed her hand.

"From my talk with Gail today and her response to you when she was in that panic state, I would say you are doing everything you can, just talk to her, remember that sometimes she needs a little more patience and encourage her to see me or even call me yourself" Janine explained, she took a mouthful of tea "So how did the panic attack happen?"

The couple looked at each other, Gail nodded at Holly indicating she wanted her to tell the story "Gail and her partner Officer McNally were following up leads, they were in the car and her partner mentioned..." The brunette hesitated "Pericks name and she said that Gail started hyperventilating and asked for me then spaced, when they got to the morgue I opened the door and she was breathing hard, sweating and completely spaced out, I talked to her, tried to reassure her then gave her a kiss and told her I loved her and it seemed to bring her around"

Janine nodded "the kiss probably grounded her, you did the right thing" she said reassuring Holly "Do you remember any of it?" She asked Gail.

The blonde shook her head "I sort of remember McNally saying his name and my chest tightening but after that there's nothing until Holly was there"

"Why do you think this has happened now?"

"Things have changed a lot" Gail said "I've moved in here, my mom knows I'm gay and is okay with it, I've been trying to be nicer to people" she smiled "and there's Sophie"

"These are good things, even good things can trigger stress, especially adoption, I assume you have talked about what you will do if it doesn't work out?" The therapist asked.

"We both want to have children, if Sophie is better being with another family, we were considering having a child of our own, even if Sophie is a part if our family, we will probably try to have a baby anyway" Holly explained with a smile, she looked at her girlfriend who was beaming at her.

"That's good, you need to keep an open mind, adoption can be a messy minefield" Janine looked at Gail "Is there any other reason you can think that might have caused this to happen now?"

"The case" the blonde said "It's..." She sighed "When I see these women, when I talk to their families I keep imagining what would have happened to me if Jerry hadn't been there, would I have ended up just a name on a board, on the slab for Holly to dissect, then I start thinking about what if he gets me or Holly and..." She sobbed leaning into the brunettes side "I keep seeing myself in these women"

The brunette put and arm around her crying love, Janine got up and came around the table, sitting next to Gail "these are all normal thoughts Gail, you're human, if this wasn't getting to you I'd be more worried"

"Is she better to distance herself from the case or continue, try to get some closure by helping catch the killer" Holly asked.

"That's up to you" Janine said to Gail "What do you think?"

The blonde didn't move from the brunettes side "I would like to try and stick with it, try and help catch him" she said sniffing and wiping the tears away.

"So stay with it" she got up and went back around to her side of the table, she started clearing her things up "I think we've covered enough for now, please don't hesitate to call me, either of you"

0-0-0-0-0-0

After some final instructions, they saw Janine out and soon after sat down for dinner "How you feeling?" Holly asked then ate a fork full of pasta.

"Okay I guess, I'm hoping the meds help me get over the crazies"

"Gail" the brunettes sighed "You are not crazy"

The blonde smiled at her "This from the woman who kissed me at Frank's wedding and called me insane"

Holly blushed "Well... You were asking silly questions"

Gail played with her food a little "You know, now that I think about it, I just should have grabbed you and made out with you then and there" she said with a smirk.

"You were too busy having a lesbian panic"

"Was not" the blonde said and ate more food.

"You so were" the brunette said "I only left because you looked so scared"

Gail raised an eyebrow "More like you were scared"

"So what were you looking up on the artificial insemination site?" Holly said changing the subject, letting her girlfriend know she was right about her being scared that night.

The blonde shrugged "Like I said to see what's involved"

"You ready for that much, the time off work, the pregnancy, the baby?" The doctor asked.

"Not quite, I wanna wait to hear about Sophie, maybe let things with us progress a little more and my PTSD settles down" she blushed a little.

"It's okay, Honey" Holly said realising she had been a bit abrupt "I'm not angry or would even be worried if you were, what I really want to know is if I need to have a talk with Matt, that's all"

Gail frowned "What would Matt have to do with it?"

"Well" the brunette said "If we're going to have our own child, I'd like it to be as genetically as close to me as possible, if you're having the baby, I want Matt to provide the DNA and vice versa I guess, if I end up having the baby, I would want Steve to provide it so it would be as close to being your baby as possible"

"Talk about keeping it in the family" the blonde said with a smile, Holly pulled a 'be serious' face at her "Sounds like you've done some good thinking of your own"

"I have" the brunette said "Hence the not being freaked out by you looking into things"

0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning was an easier day than the one before, Gail had an early start and had left Holly in bed, after a brief 'Good morning' make out session of course.

The brunette had gotten ready for work and headed towards the morgue, she had not long been on the road when she saw the flashing lights up ahead. She was directed in to the area where the drivers were being breath tested for alcohol, she was shocked when she saw her girlfriends face appear at her door "How are you this morning Ma'am?" The blonde asked leaning on the car.

"Fine, aside from the fact my girlfriend left me all hot and bothered, this morning" Holly said happily playing along.

"That wasn't nice of her" Gail said, she was wearing a yellow vest and a cap, she leaned in the window "I'm sure she'll make it up to you" she gave her lover a quick kiss.

"Shouldn't you be on the serial case?" the brunette asked seriously.

She shrugged "Frank asked for volunteers for this, I figured a day away would hurt, plus we'll be done before lunch, I'll come see you, make up for leaving you all turned on this morning" she explained. The car behind them beeped their horn, Oliver gave her a signal to wrap it up "I've gotta go" she leaned in the car again, giving her another kiss "See you around 1?" She asked.

Holly grabbed her by her vest "I can't wait" she gave her a quick passionate kiss and let her go "I love you, be safe" she said.

"I love you too" Gail said not caring who heard.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly was just finishing the last of the evidence from the last dump site, she was happy to be done with it for a while, the whole case was doing her girlfriends head in and she couldn't wait for it to be finished. She put the last box up into the storeroom and turned to see Oliver standing in the doorway, he was slightly pale and had blood on the front of his uniform, she shook her head at him "No" she whispered, her hand covering her mouth holding in the sob that wanted to escape.

"She's okay" he said softly.

"Then why isn't she here" Holly pointed out strongly, she held on to the shelf for support.

"She's alive and she's awake, she asked me to come get you, she didn't want to just call you" he said "You really need to come, I'll explain on the way"

The brunette didn't move "On the way where?" She asked, her voice wavering.

"To the hospital"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly was in the front seat of Oliver's cruiser, the older man glancing at her every so often, she was playing with the necklace the blonde had given her "what happened?" She asked.

"She pulled up a truck, turned out it was one of the suspects in that serial case, she recognised him and asked him to step out of the vehicle. He complied, she asked what he had in the back as she lifted the tarp and saw it was an unconscious woman tied up, she pulled her weapon and he freaked out, tackled her against the truck, she shot him in the shoulder, even though she hit her head pretty hard when she landed under the truck. He jumped in the vehicle and took off, running over her leg before she could get completely out of the way" He explained "he barely got 20 feet before we pulled him out and arrested him"

"So she's okay?" the brunette asked, she wouldn't feel better until she saw her with her own eyes.

"She has a nasty concussion, a couple of bruised ribs and a broken leg, aside from that, she was giving the nurses hell before I came to get you"

"Where did the blood come from?" She asked pointing to his front, sniffing tears back.

"She's got a pretty good gash on the back of her head from where she hit the step on the truck then the road" He reached out and grabbed the brunettes hand "Holly, she really is okay"

Holly nodded and looked out the window, she needed to see her to be sure "How was the woman she saved?"

"Alright, last I heard, her family are flying in, Traci and Sam were waiting for the bastard to be done in surgery to officially charge him"

"Was it James Allen?" She asked.

Oliver frowned at her "Yea how'd you know?"

"Gail had a hunch"

0-0-0-0-0-0

The walked in the emergency room "I'm here to see Gail Peck" Holly said to the nurse.

"Please tell me you're Holly" the exasperated nurse said.

"Ummmm yea Holly Stewart"

"Good" she said "Follow me" she said.

The brunette glanced at Oliver and the others in the waiting room, the older man nodded indicating it was okay "How is she?" She asked as they walked.

"She has a grade 2 concussion, the doctor put 10 stitches in back of her head and she's got a break to both her tibia and fibula, the orthopaedic surgeon will be down to check it and to put the cast on shortly"

They walked to a door "She's in there" she said and left.

Holly opened the door, the blonde was snoozing, the brunette glanced back at the retreating nurse wondering what her problem had been. She walked over and picked up the blondes hand gently "Hey Lunchbox" Gail said groggily, as she opened her eyes and looked up at her.

"Hey" Holly said then leaned over and kissed her head "How are you feeling?" She looked the blonde over, she was on her left side, her right leg was out straight, wrapped up and resting on a pillow, her left one curled up and there was a sizeable gauze pad on the back of her head.

"Tired mostly, they gave me morphine for the pain so not really feeling much right now" Gail squeezed her hand "I'm sorry" she said, she tugged the brunettes hand and pulled her onto the chair next to the bed "I'm sorry, you probably totally freaked when Ollie turned up" she slurred out.

"A little" Holly admitted "I'm just glad your okay"

"Holly?" Gail asked.

"Yea honey?" The brunette said back as she started running her fingers through the blondes short hair.

Gail looked into her eyes "Marry me?"

0-0-0-0-0-0

I know I suck, but I could have left where Oliver turned up to get Holly so I'm not that mean. I figured catching the killer this way was different, plus it has really happened before. I have about 2000 words of the next update done already so hopefully won't be too long before I update. Thanks again for reading, you can review if you still think I suck and let me know lol.

Bec oxox


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for all the awesome reviews I recieved. hope you enjoy this update. Also please let me know your opinion on the adopting Sophie side of the story, do I do it or not, I haven't made a firm decision and am interested to hear what you guys think, read and enjoy.

0-0-0-0-0-0

disclaimer - I do not own anything but that characters I create and do not profit from this.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter Thirteen

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail watched Holly drive away from the traffic stop, she looked back at Oliver "You pulled her in on purpose" she stated.

"I wouldn't do that Darlin" he said, winked at her and directed another driver her way.

The blonde rolled her eyes and continued her job, it was about half an hour later when a pick up truck was sent her way, she looked down at the clip board as she noted his registration number "Have you had anything to drink sir?" She asked without looking up.

"No not today" he said.

Something about his voice when he answered made Gail look up, she recognised him from the picture hanging on the board in the parade room "Can I see your licence please?" She asked calmly.

He sighed and pulled his wallet out "I'm actually late for something" he said as he handed it over.

One look instantly confirmed what she already knew, this was James Allen "Can you turn off the ignition and step out of the vehicle please?" The blonde asked

"If it makes this go faster" he said turning off the truck and getting out.

"Both hands on the front" she said pointing at the car, he complied. She put the clipboard on the hood of the truck to free up her hands and moved to the tray "What are you carrying?" She lifted the tarp and saw a blonde unconscious woman bound and gagged, she pulled her weapon and grabbed her radio, as she was about to speak he slammed into her, pushing her down, her head hitting the step of the truck and then the ground, she was dazed, he tried to kick her, she scooted under the truck to get away, she still had her gun, she couldn't breathe and couldn't speak but leaned out from under the truck, raised her weapon and squeezed off a shot in his direction, she didn't know if it hit him but saw him disappear, she heard shouting through the fog in her brain and the truck roared to life. Realising he was going to run over her she scrabbled trying to get out as he drove, she didn't get right of the way and the wheel ran over the bottom of her right leg, she let out a blood curdling scream as Oliver slid over to her on his knees.

"Gail" he said.

"Get him" Gail wheezed out, her lungs recovering from the impact of the tackle "there's a girl in the back, it's the killer" she got out then let her body drop back trusting him to take care of it.

He caught her, moving around so she was rested against him "It's okay kid" he said looking up.

Dov and Chloe had their guns pointed at his head as Nick forced him to the ground "They got him, we gotta look after you now" he grabbed his radio "Dispatch this is 15-04 at the alcohol stop on James St, we have an officer down possible concussion and broken leg" he looked over to the truck "also possible unconscious abduction victim, need EMTs onsite ASAP"

"Received 15-04 EMTs on their way" the dispatcher answered.

He quickly pulled his phone out, he called Traci, telling her to get Sam and Steve and get down there as soon as possible.

Gail was groaning in pain "Holly" she mumbled.

"I'll call her" he said going to her pocket.

"No" she tried to move and she yelled out in pain "Fuck" she said and stopped "Don't call, you'll freak her out, go pick her up"

"I'll get..." He said going to call someone over.

"No" she said grabbing his vest "You, go and get her" she demanded "No one else, you"

"Alright Darlin, I'll do it once you're taken care off" he realised as she rested her head back against him there was blood dripping from the back of her head, he waved an officer over asking for a first aid kit, once he had it he put gauze against the cut he found.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Within an hour Gail was in the hospital, Steve had dropped in offering to pick up Holly, the blonde informed him Oliver was on it. She yelled at anyone who tried to touch her leg, with great difficulty, they eventually cut her uniform pants off to see the leg was black and blue already, she was quickly sent for X-rays and scans to check for internal bleeding and much to all the nurses relief was given pain killers and her head was stitched when she returned "Where's Holly?" She asked the nurse who came to check on her.

"Is Holly a police officer?" She asked as she checked the blondes drip.

"No moron, she's a doctor, where... is... she?" Gail asked again slower since this woman didn't seem to understand a simple request.

The nurse frowned at her "Holly the doctor, okay, does she work here?"

The blonde sighed getting agitated "No, she's a dead person doctor"

Just then Traci came in saving the poor woman "Who is Holly?" She asked the detective as soon as she appeared.

Traci smiled "Her girlfriend, she's a forensic pathologist, she works for the city" she explained.

"See" Gail said sarcastically "not that freaking hard to understand"

The nurse huffed at her, signed her chart and left.

The detective moved to her bedside "Oliver should be just about back with Holly" she said. She glanced at the door "You really shouldn't piss off the people who have the pain medication"

Gail shrugged and rested her head against the pillow "I need her Trace, when I was laying under the truck all I could think was if I see her again I'm gonna ask her to marry me, make sure I won't lose her again"

"That's the morphine talking" Traci pointed out.

"No that's me talking, I don't wanna wait anymore, she's my everything, I want to make sure everyone knows it, especially her" the blondes eyes were shut. Her voice was turning to mumbles.

The detective patted her hand "Sleep off the concussion and the drugs then think about it"

"Hmmmmm" Gail hummed as she fell asleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly and Oliver walked in the emergency room "I'm here to see Gail Peck" The brunette said to the nurse.

"Please tell me you're Holly" the exasperated nurse said.

"Ummmm yea Holly Stewart"

"Good" she said "Follow me" she said.

The brunette glanced at Oliver and the others in the waiting room, the older man nodded indicating it was okay "How is she?" She asked as they walked.

"She has a grade 2 concussion, the doctor put 10 stitches in back of her head and she's got a break to both her tibia and fibula, the orthopaedic surgeon will be down to check it and to put the cast on shortly"

They walked to a door "She's in there" she said and left.

Holly opened the door, the blonde was snoozing, the brunette glanced back at the retreating nurse wondering what her problem had been. She walked over and picked up the blondes hand gently "Hey Lunchbox" Gail said groggily, as she opened her eyes and looked up at her.

"Hey" Holly said then leaned over and kissed her head "How are you feeling?" She looked the blonde over, she was on her left side, her right leg was out straight, wrapped up and resting on a pillow, her left one curled up and there was a sizeable gauze pad on the back of her head.

"Tired mostly, they gave me morphine for the pain so not really feeling much right now" Gail squeezed her hand "I'm sorry" she said, she tugged the brunettes hand and pulled her onto the chair next to the bed "I'm sorry, you probably totally freaked when Ollie turned up" she slurred out.

"A little" Holly admitted "I'm just glad your okay"

"Holly?" Gail asked.

"Yea honey?" The brunette said back as she started running her fingers through the blondes short hair.

Gail looked into her eyes "Marry me?"

Holly froze unsure she heard her correctly "What?"

"Marry me?" The blonde asked again looking in her eyes, making sure she knew she was serious.

The brunette opened her mouth to speak when, at that moment, Elaine and Bill Peck came in the room, the woman talking loudly already.

"Are you alright?" The blondes mother said at her beside "I'm so proud of you both" she said "the lab has sent over the DNA sample you pulled, their comparing it now, if it matches it means that 15 division and you caught one of the most prolific serial killers in our countries history"

"Elaine" Holly said sternly, finally finding her voice.

"Holly?" The older woman looked over to the seated brunette.

"Get out" she said "I don't mean any offence but we were kind of in the middle of something that can't wait, so get out" Holly looked down at Gail and back to her mother "please"

Elaine looked down at her daughter as well, giving her a look that said 'fix it'. She smiled at Holly, knowing the poor woman had to be complete mess, as she had been in her position many times, between her husband, son and daughter, so she could understand and excused her abruptness "We'll check in with the doctor" she said and they both quietly left.

Once they were gone, the brunette turned to her hurt girlfriend "Really Gail?" She ran her hands through her hair, pulling her glasses off, dropping them on the table next to her "You get run over by a serial killer, give me a complete heart attack thinking you were dead when Oliver showed up covered in your blood and you think right now, while we're waiting for an Ortho consult to see if you need surgery on your broken leg, that this is a great time to propose to me" She was pacing "Fuck, I hate your job sometimes, I hate that I worry every single second when you walk out the door till you walk back in. And today, I found out exactly what it feels like to think you were dead and I hated it" she slammed her hands on the wall leaning her head against it, she sniffed pushing back tears "I..." She said to the wall.

Gail watched her, she wanted to get up and comfort her but she was stuck on her side, thanks to her head, until they decided what to do with her leg "Baby" she said softly.

"Don't you baby me" the brunette said with her head still on the wall "Why... Why do you have to be so... you?" She asked and looked over at the blonde, who upon looking at her, smiled "I know your drugged up and I've heard the Oxy stories but why are you grinning like an idiot while I'm telling you off" Holly said turning and leaning on the wall.

"Because I just realised you didn't say no" the blonde pointed out.

"I didn't say yes either" the brunette countered, folding her arms.

"Yea, but I can work with that" Gail said holding out her hand, beckoning her over.

Holly pushed off the wall and sat next to her "Your timing sucks Hun" the brunette said taking her hand and kissing it.

"I know" the blonde said "And I know you think it's the pain meds or the concussion but it's not, I do wanna marry you" she laced her fingers with her girlfriends "I... In that moment under the truck all I could think about was you and the life we could have and I just knew, when I saw you again I had to ask, I've already moved in and asked you to have kids with me so I'm kinda doing this all ass backwards but hey I was never normal..." Gail sighed "First, I promise you once I'm allowed out of this place I will do this properly" she looked up at her "Holly Stewart, Will you marry me?" A smile broke out on the brunettes face, she leaned down and kissed the blonde on the bed, she fought the urge to put her hand behind her head, not wantIng to touch the stitches, Gail broke the kiss "So is that a yes?" She asked softly.

"Of course it is" she gave her another kiss.

There was a knock on the door, it was Steve "Is it safe?" He said sticking his head in.

Holly broke the kiss and looked at him "It's fine" she said, she sat back on the chair next to her now fiancé, holding her hand, the blonde linked their fingers.

"The surgeon is here" he said "Mom said not to to disturb you but when the yelling stopped I figured it was safe"

"I didn't yell" the brunette said blushing.

The doctor walked in behind Steve "I'm Dr Gordon, the attending orthopaedic surgeon" he said walking to the light boxes in the room, Sam, Traci, Elaine and Bill, slipped in behind Steve "You're very lucky, most people who have a leg run over end up having reconstructive surgery, as you can see" he said pointing to the X-ray, you have clean breaks of both bones, it is slightly displaced meaning we will have to put you under and manipulate them back into place before we put a cast on but we shouldn't need to open you up" he said and pulled the X-rays down "the scans didn't show any vessel damage or compartment syndrome so as long as your stable tomorrow and since you live with a doctor I can't see why we won't be able to send you home in the afternoon"

"Thank you" Holly said.

"My pleasure, I'll set up the theatre and come down for her, probably in an hour" he said and left.

The brunette kissed her hand again, Gail gave her a smile, she could see the blonde was heavily under the effects of the meds "I love you" she said softly, slurring slightly.

"You need to sleep" the brunette said, putting her other hand on the blondes cheek.

"I need to look at you" Gail said "I'll sleep while they fix my leg"

Steve cleared his throat, Holly looked up at him but his sister just looked lovingly at the brunette.

Sam stepped forward and spoke "James Allen has been formally charged with assaulting and attempted murder of a police officer, he's been charged with the kidnapping of the girl, we're just waiting for the results on the DNA from the last dumpsite to come through, when it's positive he'll be charged with those murders too" he smiled "Congratulations you two, without you both it never would have happened"

Holly looked at Gail, she'd dozed off during the detectives explanation.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly swirled the terrible coffee around in the cup, when they had taken Gail up for surgery, she had headed out to the waiting room to give the rookies the news, most of them had headed home. Andy Sam, Traci and Steve waited, Elaine and Bill left, promising to come back in a few hours. She went to get up to go to try and find out something when she noticed her brother walking in "Matt?" She asked confused.

"Mom called, I'm the closest between the two of us, is she okay?" He asked hugging her.

"How did you get here so fast?" She asked into his shoulder.

"I broke a few traffic laws" He said and pulled back "is she okay?"

Holly nodded "Concussion and a broken leg, she's having it put back in place and a cast put on" the brunette looked at the clock "It shouldn't be much longer"

"Can I do anything?" He offered.

"A decent coffee would be good" she asked.

"Consider it done" he said, kissing her head and heading back out.

Holly had just sat down when Dov came back, with someone else in tow "Chris?" Andy said standing.

"Hey" he said with a tight smile.

Traci went over and hugged him, joined by Andy "It's good to see you" the detective said "You home for good?" She asked.

"Yea, I finished up yesterday, just had a quiet night at home last night, was going to come to 15 this afternoon and talk to Sergeant Best but..." He trailed off and looked at Holly who hadn't spoken, he sat next to her "How are you holding up?" He asked.

She looked at him, he was looking a lot better, she could see he was clean "I'm okay for now" she said.

"Holly, you know you're one of us now, we know how hard this shit is, we're here for you" he said.

"That's therapy talk" the brunette said with a smile.

Chris smiled back "Therapy can be good" he said.

"How was the centre?" She asked him.

"I never thought I'd say this but really good, I worked a lot of shit out and dealt with things I should have dealt with a long time ago" he said.

A voice came from behind the rookies "that sounds distinctly like someone working the program" Matt said. They moved aside and he sat on Holly's other side and handed her the coffee.

"This is Matthew Stewart, my brother" the brunette said "this is Andy, Dov, Traci and Chris. They were all rookies with Gail" she explained.

"So, Chris" he said "am I right are you just out of rehab?" Everyone else looked shock at, the strangers forwardness. Chris frowned "Clean for 4 years" he said.

"Yea I am" The other man said "so do you still have a sponsor?" He asked.

Holly stood up from between the men and moved away, she was glad that Chris was home and that Matt might help him stay on the wagon but she was more worried about her love that was upstairs in surgery.

"Hey" Traci said "She'll be okay"

"She asked me to marry her when I got here" the brunette said looking out the window.

"She said she was going to" the detective told her "She told me you were everything and she wanted you and everyone else to know" she added smiling.

"Really?" Holly said looking at her, brushing a tear that escaped away.

"Yea, So that's why you were yelling, I guess you didn't have the best reaction then?"

The brunette smiled and blushed "How would you react if Steve was hurt on the job, Oliver turns up covered in his blood and drags you to the hospital then you get here and he's concussed and high as a kite and asks you to marry him"

"Well when you put it that way" Traci said "what was your answer?" She asked.

Holly grinned "Yes of course, but don't say anything until Gail tells you"

The detective crossed her heart "You have my word"

"Holly" the surgeon called from the doors, the brunette walked over "She's fine, it went to plan, the bones are straight and should knit together normally, I've put a cast on for now, in about 3 weeks when the bones have started to heal, we might fit her with a walking cast or a brace depending on the healing, until then she's on crutches, no weight on it at all, I would suggest a wheelchair for the few days just because of her concussion" he said, he handed her a card "Any questions give me a call, I'll send an intern down once she's in a room"

"Thanks" she said and he left.

She turned to the waiting group.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly walked into Gail's room quietly, everyone but Matt had gone home, he, with Chris and Dov's help was getting the couples cars back to the house, as the brunettes had been left at work and the blondes was at 15. She sat at her bed side, picking up her hand, she'd just settled back into the chair when the blonde stirred "Holly?" She asked groggily

"I'm here" She said sitting back up "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone ran over me" Gail mumbled.

"I see the blow to your head didn't knock out your sense of humour" Holly said "My mom called Matt, he's back to make sure your okay"

"Good" the blonde said "It means someone will be with you tonight"

"I'm not going home" the brunette informed her.

"Baby I'm a bad enough patient here, when I'm home I'll be worse, get the rest while you can" Gail said.

"I just had you home with the flu for a week, I think I can handle it"

"I still think you should go get some sleep soon" she said "that chair isn't as comfortable as your bed"

"Our bed" Holly said kissing her hand "So how's the future Mrs Stewart really feeling?'

"She's pretty drugged up" Gail said back closing her eyes.

"No comment on the Mrs Stewart thing?" She asked.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Stewart-Peck but I'm open to suggestions" the blonde gave her a lazy smile, suddenly it disappeared "Sophie" she said opening her eyes, Holly frowned not understanding "Dinner tomorrow night" she reminded her.

"It's okay" the brunette said "she can come to the house and meet Matt and if you don't get released tomorrow we can reschedule it to later in the week"

"Okay" Gail said and closed her eyes again.

"Chris is back" Holly said.

Gail opened one eye "Your point being?"

"He came to see how you were, I would say he'll visit tomorrow, just giving you a heads up"

"Okay" the blonde said then looked at her lover "I'm sorry I don't mean to be angry, it's not your fault"

"It's okay, I get it, between your concussion and your anger towards him I understand" Holly said "Just relax and rest Honey, I'm not leaving, not yet anyway"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Not long after Matt returned, Gail woke up again, insisting that Holly head home to get some sleep, she'd spent most of the day at the hospital and only had coffee. The blonde told her to go home eat and sleep, she had her phone, if Gail needed her, she promised she would text or call. And if the brunette wanted her to do the same. After grabbing some food on the way home, Matt and Holly arrived home around 10, she excused herself and went upstairs to take a quick shower before eating. The brunette walked in the bedroom, Gail's clothes as usual were dropped over various pieces of furniture, for someone who hated germs, the blonde wasn't very tidy. Holly grabbed the clothes she knew were dirty and threw them in the hamper. She had a quick shower, when she came out she grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt to sleep in, she looked over at her hoodie, hanging on a chair. It was the one she'd worn the first time she took her then friend to the batting cages, the blonde had claimed it the weekend she officially moved in. She picked it up and put it on, it smelled of Gail's soap and the scent that was uniquely her. She sat on the bed and sighed, she knew she had come close to losing her love today, had the man had a weapon, or she not moved fast enough from under the truck things could have been much worse. She tucked the hood over her head, losing herself in Gail's scent and slid onto the floor. Finally letting go of the tears that had been threatening to fall since she'd turned around to see Oliver all those hours ago.

That was where Matt found her a little while later, crying quietly, thanking God that the blonde was still alive. He didn't speak just sat down next to her, pulled her into his side and let her cry it out.

After a while, she spoke "She asked me to marry her when I got to the hospital today" She said croaked softly.

Matt tugged the hood off, kissed his sister on the head "Really?" He asked slightly shocked, he leaned over and grabbed the tissue box so she could clean herself up, which she did.

"Yes really" Holly said once she was done "I told her off"

He laughed "and then said yes right?"

The brunette laid her head back against he brothers shoulder "Of course I did" she said.

"Very cool" he said "So my sisters marrying a cop, how do you feel about it?"

Holly put her hands in the pockets on the hoodie and sniffed "I feel great about marrying Gail, I love her, she's... Well she's everything" She sighed "The fact that she's a police officer, that's a little different but it's who she is and she loves it so its something I'm learning to deal with"

"Mom said you met at work" he said.

"At a crime scene, yea" the brunette smiled "she told me I wasn't allowed in"

Matt smiled "Bet that went well"

"I told her who I was and that she wasn't up to date on her medical jurisprudence" Holly told him "We snarked at each other, then she came to the lab with the body, well bones, and spent the day asking questions, suddenly, we were friends then after a while we became more"

0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm not taking that damn thing home" Gail said, she had been checked over and discharged, the doctor had said she was to use the wheel chair at least until the weekend before switching to crutches.

"it's because of the concussion" Holly explained "it's only until Saturday"

The blonde looked down at the blanket "I don't wanna scare her" she said softly.

"She understands, I talked to her this morning. She knows you broke your leg chasing a bad guy and now he's in jail" The brunette said "and anyway I'm surprised you aren't zooming around the halls already"

Gail raised an eyebrow "I'm not a delinquent"

"The bruises you have from wrestling with you brother every second day say otherwise" Holly pointed out.

The door suddenly burst open, Steve was in the wheelchair with Leo in his lap "We heading out?" He asked rocking it back so the front wheels were off the ground.

"When you remove that your ass from my chair so I can yes" Gail said moving to the edge of the bed. Steve winked at Holly and got up, putting Leo on his feet, they both knew if her brother had played with the chair she would have to take it from him and in turn use it. The brunette put the leg rest up, the cast on Gail's leg went to above her knee meaning it wouldn't bend. Steve picked up his sister and put her in the chair, being careful with her leg and ribs.

"Come on" he said "Let's blow this place" the detective pushed the chair out of he room full speed, Leo running after him, Gail yelling for him to slow down.

"Kids" Holly said picking up their things and following.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail was alone, once they got her home, Steve carried the chair then his sister inside and left to take Leo back to Traci and Matt had disappeared to talk to a lawyer about his new investment. Holly on the other hand had not wanted or had intended to leave but had a call come from 15 about some evidence to do with the case against James Allen, the DNA had matched and he had been formally charged with all 14 murders they knew about, Sam had wanted to clarify some things and because she had processed these pieces of evidence only Holly could take care of it, she wanted to take the Gail with her but the tired, sore blonde refused and almost pushed her out the door telling her she would be alright for an hour and she would call if she had any issues.

She had wheeled herself to the kitchen, gotten a soda, some cheese puffs from her stash in the bottom cupboard and headed to the PlayStation. She had just loaded a game when the door bell rang, she knew her now fiancé locked the door so she put the control in her lap and headed over to open it, she unlocked the door "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Wanted to see how you are?" Chris said pushing his hands into the pockets on his jeans.

Gail turned the chair and moved towards the sitting room, leaving him at the open door. When she realised he didn't follow she spoke without stopping "Well are you coming in or just letting the bugs have a free pass" He closed the door and followed, she tossed a controller to him "So..." She said starting the game, he sat on the couch "Did she call you?"

"I ran into her at 15, she mentioned you were here alone and heavily suggested I should come over till she got back" Chris explained.

"When do you start work?"

"Monday, thanks to Oliver I'm getting a shot. Desk duty for two months and I have to ride with a TO for six months after that"

"You gonna be okay with that?" She asked knowing how he loved the job.

"I'm just glad they're letting me come back, I almost screwed everything" he paused the game and turned to her "I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry for selling your..."

"Stop" the blonde said, she dropped the controller in her lap and turned the chair "I hate that feel good crap they make you say, you are sorry I get it, you got too deep in something and it almost crushed you trust me, I get it" she looked into her lap. Part of her wanted to open up to him, they'd been friends for years, even after they broke up but she just wasn't ready. She picked up the controller

"Gail?" He asked.

She leaned over and unpaused the game on his control, she killed his character "play the damn game Diaz" she said with a smirk.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey, hop along, you here?" Matt called out as he opened the front door.

"Hop along?" Gail called out "come on Stewart, you can to better than that"

He smiled at grabbed a beer from the fridge "Okay then" he said as he opened the bottle and threw the cap in the trash "How about speed bump?" He asked as he walked in the room.

"Speed bump, now that's better, I wouldn't say it in front of your sister though" Gail said " Hey that's mine" she said grabbing at the beer as he walked past.

"Nope" he said pulling it away "not with pain killers and a concussion"

"Hey" he said to Chris "How's real life hitting you?"

"Been okay so far, haven't been out much though so we'll see" he answered.

"Okay" Gail said "enough narcotics anonymous, grab a control" she told Matt.

0-0-0-0-0-0

When Holly got back around an hour later, she'd stopped to get a few things since she knew Chris was with the blonde, she came back to the two men, quietly arguing about the game and no sign of her fiancé, the wheelchair sitting empty near the couch "Where's Gail?" She asked as she put the bags on the bench.

"I carried her up stairs" Matt explained "She was falling asleep in the chair"

"What if she needs to use the bathroom?" The brunette asked.

"She said she'd text us" Chris said, he looked at his watch "I'd better go" he stood "thanks" he said to the younger Stewart "it's good to have someone around who gets it"

He grabbed his coat and left "Are you his sponsor now?" Holly asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"No, just someone who'll listen, I'm not around permanently just yet so I can't" Matt explained "I will probably be back in about two weeks for good though, my soon to be ex boss started interviewing the day I told him I was going so I'm pretty much free to go as soon as I can organise my stuff"

"When are you going back?" The brunette asked sitting next to him.

"Well, I've got till Saturday afternoon, so I figured I'd stay and help you till then, she'll be on crutches by then and be able to tackle the stairs"

Holly sighed "this is the first time I've wished this place was one storey" her phone beeped she tugged it from her pocket, it was Gail 'I can hear your beautiful voice, wanna come up?' The brunette smiled and stood "thanks for staying" she said "I don't think I'm gonna be able to be home much in the next two days, catching this asshole means we need to make sure every T is crossed and every i dotted" She moved towards the stairs.

"Well since I'm getting to meet Sophie tonight, I'm gonna go get some stuff to make us dinner" Matt said standing, also wanting to give to couple some alone time.

"Catch" Holly said, throwing him the keys to the SUV "I parked you in"

He nodded and left.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey" Holly said as she walked into the bedroom.

Gail was sitting up resting against pillows, her plastered leg up on another one and her head still had a wad of gauze on it, she was looking at her iPad "Hey baby" she said looking up with a smile.

"Someone's taken her pain pills" the brunette commented as she sat in the edge of the bed "anything interesting?" She asked, pointing to the iPad.

"Not really" the blonde said "I was actually just reading the press release from what happened yesterday" she showed Holly "we haven't been mentioned yet, once everything's done and the trial starts they'll name us"

"I know" the brunette said, she was okay with it.

"You're not worried?" Gail asked, putting the electronic device down, she went to lay further back, she sucked in a breath when her head touched the pillow.

"Not really, it happens, do you want me to put a smaller dressing on your head?" She asked, she wanted to check the wound and to see for herself it was okay.

"Please, this thing is driving me insane" she thought for a second "I would also like you to tell me how much hair I've lost, Traci refused"

Holly grinned at her "I'll be back, do you want anything from downstairs?"

The blonde shook her head "only you" she gave her a drunk smile.

The brunette trotted downstairs surprised that her brother was at the leaning on the wall near the stairs "I was just about to come up and ask if there's anything Gail doesn't like"

Holly went over to the other downstairs room, it was her office, it had some of Gail's boxes they hadn't finished unpacking, Matt trailing behind "She hates eggs and is allergic tomatoes"

He leaned on the doorway "I can work with that" he said "you planning on playing doctor?" He joked.

"Ha Ha" the sarcasm dripping fro her tone "the dressing on her head needs changing, plus that step she hit was pretty dirty as was the road, I wanna check it for infection"

"Hey" he said "You okay?"

She shrugged "I'm just... worried" she finished not really wanting to give him the whole explanation, that she was worried but was also scared out of her mind about losing her fiancé.

"She's a bit broken but she's alright Hol" he said "she'll be okay"

"I know" she picked up the med kit she had in the house just in case.

Sensing she wasn't willing to talk Matt pushed off the doorway "I won't be too long, call me if you need anything" he said and left.

Holly headed back upstairs, Gail was sitting on the side of the bed when she arrived "I need to pee" she said with a blush "Can you help?" She asked looking at the floor.

The brunette smiled, she moved to the closet and pulled out the set of crutches the blonde wasn't allowed to use till Saturday "Just to get to the bathroom while your up here" she helped her to her feet and after a few wobbly steps she managed to get to the bathroom without falling or putting weight on her leg.

0-0-0-0-0-0

About ten minutes later, Gail was sitting on the bed, her head tipped forward. Holly was standing over her. Checking the back of her head, she very gently pulled the gauze off "Owww" the blonde whined "How bad is it?"

"It's not too bad, they trimmed the hair around the cut, it'll be back to normal in a few weeks" the brunette said as she got a few things out.

"Thank you" Gail said with a soft smile "but I meant the cut" She added.

"Oh" Holly said with a slight blush "it's clean, the stitches are small so you should get much of a scar, it's about 3 inches long" she cleaned along the cut and the blonde hissed in pain "I know it hurts, it's just best to keep it clean"

"Hol?" Gail asked.

"Yea?" She asked, distracted.

"Are you still mad at me?" She asked.

The brunette froze for a second then continued "Not really"

"So you are?" The blonde asked again.

Holly sighed, she put the cleaning things down and took the gloves off, she sat on the end of the bed near Gail's plaster covered leg "I'm scared" she admitted.

"I'm fine" the blonde said "come here" she asked, wishing she could move to her fiancé.

The brunette shook her head "I know your job is dangerous, I know that..." She sighed again "I work with police everyday, I see what happens when..." She knew she didn't need to finish the sentence "I'm not sure I could survive it Gail"

"Holly, what are you saying?" The blonde said, internally panicked that the woman she had asked to marry her was about to leave her.

Hearing her tone, the brunette looked up at her, seeing the distraught, hurt woman with tears her eyes, she was suddenly at her side kneeling on the floor "Not that, I would never do that" she put her hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into a reassuring kiss, after a few seconds, she pulled back and rested her head on Gail's "You goof, I'd never leave you because your a police officer, I just want you to understand how absolutely devastated I would be if you didn't come home one day, you have to make me a promise" she said, both her hands went to the blondes cheek.

"Anything" the blonde said her hands on Holly's shoulders, her body was turned facing her love, her slightly bruised ribs were complaining but all that mattered was the woman in front of her.

"For me, for the children we are gonna have, you promise me you'll do everything you possibly can to come in that fucking door every night, No more big stupid uncalled for risks"

Gail moved her hands into Holly's hair "I promise" she kissed her "I swear I will" she murmured into her lips.

The blonde tried to pull her onto the bed but the brunette pulled back "As much as I want to do what you have in mind, you were run over yesterday, you have no dressing on your stitches and Trisha is due to drop off Sophie in an hour" she gave her one last kiss and stood.

Gail grabbed her hand "Are we okay?"

Holly brushed her fingers on the blondes cheek "We're better than okay, I agreed to marry you remember"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Matt was midway through cooking their dinner when the doorbell rang, he had carried Gail downstairs when he'd gotten back from the shops then set to work cooking a 3 course meal for the four of them "Hol, door" he called to his sister who was busy doing work on he dinning table, he knew what she was like when she was in work stuff, a bomb could go off and she wouldn't notice.

Gail wheeled herself into the room "I'm the only thing she'll pay attention to when she's like that, watch" he followed her into the dinning room "Say her name" She mouthed

"Holly" he said rather loudly, she didn't flinch, just continued to make notes on the file in front of her.

"Baby" the blonde said so softly, Matt could barely hear her.

Holly's head instantly popped up "Everything okay?" She asked, wondering why the pair were giggling.

"The..." The doorbell rang again before Gail could say.

"Oh" the brunette said realising "I'll get it" she kissed the blondes head and went out of the room.

"That was amazing" Matt said softly "when did you realise?"

"I went and saw her at the lab one day and an intern was trying to get her attention, I watched for a bit then said her name and she looked straight up"

"Cool" he said and went back to the kitchen as she rolled to the sitting room.

"Gail?" Sophie asked, she was standing in the doorway between the foyer and the sitting room, she looked worried.

"It's okay" she said to the girl and held out her hand. She didn't move, just stood there looking from the blondes leg to her face "Come over here, it's okay" Gail said trying to reassure her.

Sophie slowly worked over "Holly said you got hurt catching a bad man" she said, she was holding a gift bag in front of her "Was he very bad?"

"The worst" the blonde said "He's locked away now, he can't hurt anyone anymore"

"He hurt you" the girl said going to rest her hand on the cast on her leg, she pulled it back before it touched.

Gail reached out and took her hand resting it on the cast "I want you to do something for me" she asked, she reached beside her and pulled out some markers "I want you to draw some pictures on my foot, I need something pretty to look at plus you know I love your drawings"

Sophie smiled "can I really?" She asked. The blonde nodded "this is for you" she said and handed Gail the gift bag as she took the markers, they moved around so the girl could sit on the couch while she drew.

The blonde looked inside the bag, there was a teddy bear with bandages and a homemade get well card, the gift almost bought tears to her eyes, she thanked Sophie then watched her start drawing on her cast.

"How is she really?" Trisha asked as they watched the pair from the kitchen.

"She'll be okay, she was really lucky" Holly said.

"How are you?"

"Like anyone in my situation would be, I'll be fine though" she looked at the woman and smiled.

"Okay" Trisha said "I'll leave you to it" she picked up her bag "8.30 alright with you?"

"That's great" the brunette said "thanks for bringing her over"

"Anytime" she said

Holly saw her out then returned to the kitchen "She seems nice" Matt commented from the stove.

"Come meet her" the brunette said grabbing his and dragging him into the other room.

"Munchkin?" Holly said, the girl looked up "I want you to meet my brother Matt"

Sophie stood up and walked over, Matt squatted down, the girl eyed him for a second then looked up at the brunette "He's a boy you" she said.

Gail cracked up laughing "See I told you"

0-0-0-0-0-0

After dinner they were sitting on the couch, well Holly and Matt were, Sophie was draped over them and Gail was on the other couch laying with her leg raised on pillows, she'd insisted her future brother in law move the couch over so she could hold Holly's hand. They were watching Finding Nemo "I get it" Matt whispered to his sister.

She smiled without looking at him "I had the same reaction when I met her" she whispered back.

"Moms gonna love her" he said "Jill's gonna freak, marriage and this"

"I know" Holly said grinning.

"Shhhh" Sophie said looking up at them from Matt's lap "I can't hear with you talking" she added then turned back to the movie.

The siblings shared a giggle which earned them another dirty look, this time from Gail, then settled back into the movie.

0-0-0-0-0-0

After the movie was done and Sophie was picked up, Matt carried Gail back upstairs and retired to bed himself, the last 24 hours had been exhausting for everyone.

Holly locked up downstairs then headed to their room, she found the blonde sitting on the edge of the bed "I feel gross" she said to the brunette as she closed the door.

"As in..." Holly asked looking a little worried

"As is dirty not sick" she clarified.

"You want me to run a bath?" She asked.

"Can we manage it without me getting this thing wet?" She said tapping on the newly decorated cast.

"Well it's either a bath or..."

"A sponge bath?" Gail asked with a big grin.

0-0-0-0-0-0


	14. Chapter 14

0-0-0-0-0-0

Thanks for all the awesome feedback it's always appreciated. I have made a decision on the Sophie side of things, but you won't find out till the next chapter what that may be. Hope you all enjoy the update. And as usual updates keep the muse happy. Read and review and I'll post more as soon as I can.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Disclaimer - I don't own anything but the characters I create (if I did Holly would be a main cast member and Rookie Blue would continue for sure) I do not profit from this.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter Fourteen

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail woke to her cell phone ringing, it hadn't been an easy night, she'd been in pain and every time she slept with the pain killers, she had a nightmare. Holly had gotten up earlier and organised someone to take over for the rest of the week, if 15 called about the James Allen case she would have to go, otherwise she was home for now. She'd gone back to bed and curled up with her lover.

"What?" The blonde snapped into the phone, after sitting up at grab it.

"Well I guess that answers the question on how your doing" Steve said.

"Sorry" she muttered and laid back down on her back, Holly curling back into her side "bad night" she said and closed her eyes.

"Yea well your day probably won't be great either, SIU is here, they want to talk to you about Tuesday, I wouldn't worry though, this is all so the defence won't be able to call any police action into question" he explained.

Gail sighed "How long have I got?" She asked still laying down.

"Probably an hour, they're talking to Oliver at the moment, then I think Collins before you" he said "I told Frank I'd call so you didn't snap at him" She could hear the smile on her brother's voice "Oh and Traci and Sam need Holly again so you'd better get her to bring you"

"Okay" the blonde said with a yawn "I'll see you soon" she said and ended the call.

"What's up?" The brunette asked sleepily.

"We need to go to 15, SIU wants to talk to me and your needed on the Allen case"

Holly rolled her eyes and buried her head into Gail's shoulder "I know they're your friends but can't they learn to read a fucking report properly, I spent most of my time there yesterday explain basic things"

The blonde kissed her head "At least you've taught me to read and understand it better"

The brunette pulled away and sat up, she turned and crossed her legs facing the blonde, her fingers touched the cast, which was out of the blankets elevated on a pillow "How are feeling?"

"Tired, it's hurting" she said, she picked up Holly's hand from her cast and kissed it.

"You can take the Oxy you know" she told her.

"Not before I talk to SIU" the blonde said leaning up on her elbows "I can't take anything, I don't wanna compromise the case I'll be okay till we get back" The brunette pursed her lips, trying not to enter her opinion on going without any pain meds "What?" Gail asked.

"Last night, you were crying in pain when the meds wore off, I just think going out today without taking anything is no where near a good idea" Holly already knows what her fiancé will say, she didn't want to give her opinion for that reason.

Gail flushed red "You think I can't handle it?" She said the anger evident.

"Hun..." The doctor said.

The blonde cut her off "No Hol, tell me that I'm weak go on" she snapped and manoeuvred to the edge of the bed, she grabbed the crutches, in her haste one fell too far away for her to get "FUCK" she yelled and threw the other one across the room, it landed near the bathroom door.

Holly sighed and waited, she knew the blonde well enough to wait till she asked for help otherwise she would just continue to cop the brunt of her frustration. The brunette got up and started getting hers and Gail's clothes out for the day, the blonde sat there her head down. She even went to the bathroom, picking up the crutch and resting it against the wall on her way in. When she came back out, she walked over to Gail, who was still in the same position "I'm gonna make us some coffee" she said and kissed her on the head.

As she went to go, the blonde grabbed her hand "I'm sorry" she said so softly, Holly barely heard it "I didn't mean to yell or throw things..." She sighed, the brunette was still standing away from her, Gail looked up "Can you..." She tugged her hand.

Holly came over and squatted down in front of her "You done?" She asked.

"Yea" she said with a blush.

"Good" she said, the brunette gave her a quick kiss and stood. She got the crutches and helped her to stand "I'm sorry honey, you need help from other people right now, you need to deal with that or I see a lot of spare room sleeping in your future" she took the blondes face in her hands "I'll go make sure Matt's put the coffee on, then come help you get ready" she gave a kiss and left.

Gail sighed and headed slowly to the bathroom.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly was in the kitchen when Matt came from the spare room "I didn't think you two would surface until later" he said. His sister frowned at him "I heard her screaming last night" he said softly.

"Sorry" she said "The pain meds are making the dreams worse, so she's either screaming in fear or crying in pain" the brunette said tiredly.

"She's been quiet for a while, why are you up?" He asked "if she's settled shouldn't you guys sleep"

"We were" Holly said, pouring the already prepared coffee "The station rang, I need to go explain more evidence and SIU want to talk to Gail"

"SIU that's like internal affairs right?" He asked, she nodded "She in trouble?"

She shook her head "No, it's just more making sure the case is open and shut, this bullshit happens a lot with big cases" she explained.

"Do you want me to bring her down?" He offered.

"Not unless you want your head taken off, she's already thrown one tantrum at me already" she picked up the coffee mugs.

"That's what the bang was" he said with a grin.

"I had the gall to tell her she should take pain relief before going out"

"You bitch" he said dramatically.

"I know" Holly agreed with a grin and headed upstairs.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Holly bought Gail in the station via the Sally port, the blonde didn't want to go through bull pen in a wheelchair. She pushed the chair herself as they headed to the parade room "There she is" Oliver said "interesting foot decoration" he said pointing to the drawing 'Sophie?' He mouthed. Gail nodded.

"If you two are good, I'm gonna go and get to work" Holly said resting her hand on the blondes shoulder.

Gail took her hand and kissed it "Okay" she said, she squeezed her hand and pulled her down "Don't go far" she said, the blonde had become clingy after getting over her tantrum, the doctor wasn't sure if it was the pain or something else, she was just trying to be there for her.

Holly kissed her "I won't, Oliver will come get me if you need me okay?" She stood.

The older man nodded, the brunette left, the blonde only letting go of her hand at the very last second "Come on, their in waiting room one, lets get this done" he said wheeling her out.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"So the time line we have means we're still potentially missing two more?" Sam asked the doctor.

Holly sighed "I don't know that, only he can tell you that, I can just tell you what the evidence says and it says that the last dumped body we have was the skeletal remains found over in the reserve" she said showing him the file again "even though it was badly decayed it was still the freshest body, it was just more exposed to the elements, it had been there two months"

"But it's possible?" He asked.

The brunette looked to Traci who shrugged, they knew this already, she herself, didn't know why Sam seemed to want to go over and over it.

"Yes" Holly said, hoping it would shut him up.

"Is there anyway to physically tie him to each body?" The female detective asked.

The doctor smiled, a reasonably intelligent question at last, she picked up a file she'd finished the week before on angles of cuts and wounds on the victims "I consulted with the forensic anthropologist and he agrees with my findings, each victims throat wound had the same trajectory and almost the exact same nicks on the bone, meaning the same knife was used, with the same hand behind it"

"We found a number of knives at his property and storage unit" Sam said "They're at the lab now"

"Once they've been tested for samples, I'll have them sent to the forensic anthropologist for confirmation that one of them matches the marks on the bones" Holly said "That would confirm one is the murder weapon"

"You can't do it?" He asked.

The brunette sighed "I haven't slept much in the last 24 hours, I don't trust myself to do it at the moment and this is too important" she explained.

He nodded "So the DNA sample?" He asked.

Holly sighed.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Thank you for your time" the SIU officer said, shaking Gail's hand "This is all a formality, you've already been cleared to return to duty once you see the unit psychiatrist" She gestured to her leg "And you've recovered" she added.

The blonde nodded "thank you" she said, she wheeled herself over to the door and the officer let her out. Holly was leaning on the wall opposite, her head rested back and her eyes closed "Hey you" Gail said.

The brunette opened her eyes and pushed off the wall "Hey" she said, she leaned down and gave her a kiss. She got behind the chair to push it "How'd it go?"

"I have to see the unit shrink but I'm recommended for active duty once I'm back off leave" she said.

Holly kissed the top of her head "That's great" she said smiling.

Gail looked up "Really?"

"Of course" she said "I might be scared of losing you but I think you're great at your job and I'm glad you get to keep doing it"

"Peck" Frank said interrupting the conversation "there is someone here to see you" he said directing them to the parade room.

"It better not be..." The words died on the blondes lips when she saw the young woman who had been unconscious in the truck. She stared at her, she looked battered and bruised, but here she was, alive.

"I've been told I owe my life to you" she said stepping forward "My names Anna" she said holding out her hand.

Gail swallowed hard, her heart was hammering in her chest and she felt like she couldn't hear properly "I'm... I'm Gail..." She stuttered.

"Gail?" Holly said squatting down next to her, the second she saw the blondes face, she knew what was happening "give us a minute" she said not looking up. Gail grabbed at the brunette as he breathing quickened, she moved around in front of her "it's okay honey" she said letting her hold her arm. She needed to clear the room as she knew the blonde wouldn't want anyone to see her have a panic attack "Please Oliver" she said "Just give us a minute"

He nodded and cleared the room, returning to stand in the doorway.

"Hey" Holly said, taking the panicking blondes face in her hands "Gail listen to me, you are safe" her lovers eyes still weren't focusing on her and she was bordering hyperventilation "Come on love, I've got you" she kissed her, hoping it would work again. It did, she started to calm down and looked into the brunettes eyes.

"Hol?" She said softly, confused.

"It's okay" Holly said with a sigh "You had a panic attack" she explained.

The blondes brow scrunched in confusion, then realisation struck "the girl, oh god" she said covering her mouth.

"It's okay darlin" Oliver said coming over, sitting on a nearby chair "We should never have just surprised you like that, it would have been like seeing yourself"

"I do want to meet and talk to her" Gail said "I'm just not..." She looked to Holly, her eyes pleading with her to explain.

The brunette stood "She's had a rough time, this case has bought up a lot to do with Ross Perick, give her some time, we can set up a meetIng between them and they can talk"

The blonde slid her hand into her fiancés, squeezing it, she looked down at her and Gail smiled a very tired smile.

"Pain?" She asked.

The now pale blonde nodded.

"I told you" Holly scolded with a smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail signed her leave forms and they headed home, once there, Holly gave her a dose of Oxy and the blonde crashed out on the couch. The brunette just hoped she would get some peaceful sleep. Holly was standing in the kitchen with a mug of coffee in her hand, watching Gail rest when Matt came in "Shhhh" she whispered and pointed into the sitting room.

"I take it something happened" he whispered back.

"Another panic attack" she said still not taking her eyes off her.

He sighed "She's having a rough time" Holly nodded "I was thinking, maybe while she's off you two should plan and have an engagement party or at least an engagement announcement party" he said "Wouldn't our dear sister enjoy ending up at a gay engagement party without even knowing it" His sister looked at him like he was nuts "It would take her mind off things"

"And a social situation that involves both her mother and our sister is going to give her a whole new reason to panic" Holly pointed out.

"Ask her" he said "if she says no, I'll drop it" then he added "You know Mom looks for any excuse to visit now their coming back, I think she's homesick"

"Play the Mom card why don't you" she said shoving him.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hol?" Gail said an hour later, her head popping up.

"Hey there speed bump" Matt said from the other couch, he had been quietly using his laptop "She's asleep on my bed at the moment, do you need something?" He asked putting the computer down and sitting forward.

"No" she resting back.

"Want a sandwich?" He offered "Or I could whip you up something?" He offered.

She looked over at him "I like you" she said "you make food, you can stay"

"Glad to have your permission" he asked and stood "So grilled cheese or how about a gourmet burger?" He offered.

"Burger" the blonde agreed.

He moved to the kitchen and started cooking at the bench so he could talk to Gail "So I hear you get a little loopy on Oxy" He said as he started making the patties.

"You'd get freaked out by a tiny elephant too" she said

"What?" He asked with a chuckle.

"There was a little pink elephant but it was okay McBitchy made it disappear" Gail explained as if he would understand.

He shook his head, she was loopy on the drug "Okay, so who is McBitchy?" He asked.

"Andy" she said.

"Ah, I met her at the hospital" he said "she seemed okay, why is she McBitchy?"

"Duh, she broke the code" Gail said, she pulled the wheelchair over and got into it, lifting her leg onto its rest.

The further Matt got into the conversation the less he understood but watching his future sister in law like this was amusing "I almost hate to ask what code" he said.

"Don't" Holly said from the doorway to the kitchen 'Not worth it' she mouthed at him.

Gail rolled over and tugged on the brunettes pants, she pulled that hard she landed on her lap, her weight thankfully on the blondes good leg "Gail" she shrieked, the blonde kissed her effectively shutting her up.

Holly broke the kiss "Hi" she said with a smile.

The blonde ran her hands through the brunettes hair "I love your hair it's so soft"

"Let me up" Holly said, trying to move.

Gail dropped her hands from her hair and held onto her waist, her hand slipping under her T-shirt sliding northward "Nope" She said with a grin.

The awkward angle meant the brunette had no chance of getting off the blonde unless she let her go, without hurting her "Gail" she said blushing, if they were alone she would indulge her amorous lover but her brother was ten feet away cooking them lunch "Gail" she yelped and grabbed the hand out of her top after it squeezed her breast.

"What?" The blonde said innocently as her nose nuzzled Holly's neck.

Matt stood in the kitchen laughing at Gail's antics as he was cooking them lunch, he loved seeing his sister so happy. He decided to concentrate on cooking and let them have some privacy as he turned to the stove to cook the burgers.

The brunette noticed her brother had turned away, she tugged the blondes head up and kissed her, she turned it slightly passionate, she'd been wanting to kiss her since this morning but the phone call and then Gail's tantrum had distracted them. The blonde went almost boneless as they kissed, just enjoying the moment, Holly slowed the kiss and pulled away brushing her fingers over Gail's lips "Wow" the blonde whispered.

"Mmmm" the brunette hummed and gave her another short kiss, her cell phone in her pocket rang, Gail released her and Holly got up and pulled it from her pocket "I'll just..." She said and walked towards her office.

"You done making out with my sister?" Matt asked Gail.

The blonde smiled "Nope" she wheeled herself into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge.

"I can get you things you know" he said coming up behind her.

"I can get things myself" she said pulling out a can of soda and laying it in her lap "when are you coming back?" She asked as she closed the fridge and moving back to the doorway out of his way.

"About two weeks"

Holly came back in "Just work, they wanna know if I'll be back after the weekend, I offered to be on call for any autopsies for next week as a compromise"

"I'll be okay on my own, once I'm on crutches" Gail said.

"I know" the brunette said, she leaned over and kissed her lover "I just worry that's all" she gave her another kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt" Matt said "but lunch is ready"

0-0-0-0-0-0

After lunch, the couple headed upstairs for another nap, they were both exhausted from the night before, thanks to the pain meds, Gail had passed out almost immediately. Holly wasn't so lucky, she laid staring at the ceiling, she needed a minute, she knew it. If she didn't take it the hurt blonde would end up in the firing line when she finally did vent and she really didn't need it right now. She made a decision, kissed the blondes head, left her a note, purposely left her phone behind and headed out of the room. She went downstairs to let her brother know she was heading out for a while, jumped in Gail's SUV and drove, she wasn't going anywhere in particular just driving, when she pulled over she realised she was outside The Penny. She considered the building for a few minutes, grabbed her bag and headed inside. She ordered a drink at the bar then found a seat at the back, there wasn't really many people there. She'd been there for about an hour, had a few drinks when she saw a familiar red head walk in the bar, he asked the bartender a question, who pointed straight to her. She sighed and downed the drink in her hand "She called you huh?" Holly asked.

"She's worried" Steve said sitting next to her "Oliver was on patrol and saw Gail's car in the lot, so when she called saying you'd left, without your phone and not come back for a while I figured you were here" he looked at her worried "I know things are..."

"It's okay Steve" she said "I'm not leaving her, not for this, I'm..." She played with the glass "I'm just tired"

"Anything you say won't leave this table" he said putting a hand on hers "I know for a fact that you are the greatest thing that happened to her and I'll help her as much as I can not to screw it up"

"That's the thing though, I'm not perfect, I'm not handling this as well as I should, do you know what I did last night?" She said "I laid there and watched her sleep, almost every hour she woke up, either screaming from a nightmare or crying in pain, it tore my heart apart not being able to help her. Then this morning when I suggested she take pain killers before going to do her statement, she threw a tantrum, then after she calmed down she was clinging to me" she sighed "I can and will do this for her because I love her more than life itself and the next time it happens I'll do it again" she said "I just need to be able to vent too, I need to be able to spend five minutes to recharge" She downed the rest of her drink.

"In a bar?" Steve asked.

Holly shrugged "You know when she told me she'd turned down Frank's offer to do the detective rotation I was relieved, do you know why?" He shrugged "Because death rates are higher with detective shootings because you don't wear vests, injury rates are higher in beat cop shootings but not deaths. I see every day the damage a bullet does" She sighed "One sec" she added, got up and walked to the bar. He just watched her order another drink, she returned to the table with it and sat back down. She didn't speak right away just turned the glass, after a minute she continued "She's talking marriage and kids, Steve and not in the future, do you know she..." She stopped, realising who she was about to tell.

He smiled at her "Traci told me, congratulations by the way"

"Oh" she said, the alcohol in her system was making her lose track of her thoughts, she shook her head then remembered "we're talking getting married and having kids now basically which I want too. So we get married and have kids and then next time it's not just a broken leg and stitches in her head, next time it's a gun and bullet wounds and Oliver or you turning up and taking me there to say good bye and then even though the woman I absolutely adore is gone I have to pull myself together enough to raise our children alone or she's hurt and it takes years of watching her go through painful rehab to recover and she pushes me away again because she thinks I can't handle it or she's not worth it" the brunette was crying openly as she spoke, tears streaming down her cheeks "I love her so fucking much that I will put myself through all that just to get what time I have with her" she pulled a napkin from her pocket and blew her nose.

"Have you said all that to her?" He asked.

"No" Holly said "She knows I'm scared but I'm worried if I explain how scared, she'll run again and I really won't survive that silence again"

"I told you I won't do that Baby" Gail said from behind her.

She turned, frowning at the woman in the wheel chair in front of her "How..."

"Hi" her brother said from the bar.

"I've got it" the blonde said to her brother, she held out her hand and grabbed his as he walked past her wheelchair, she tugged him down and kissed his cheek "thanks" she whispered.

"Anytime" he said and patted her shoulder, he walked over and started talking to Matt.

"So..." Gail said "You should have told me"

Holly looked at her glass "How much did you hear?"

"Well we were outside when you ordered your drink and followed you in" the blonde explained, she rolled the chair forward so she was right in front of her "So pretty much from when Steve told you that he knew we were engaged, which I'm gonna kill Traci for"

"Oh" the brunette said with a blush "so basically all the crap I didn't want to put on you" She was still looking at the drink.

Gail reached out and put her hand under her chin, tilting her head up "I need to hear it Hol, you need to tell me these things, if your that scared, you have to say, otherwise one day your gonna wake up and resent me for not understanding something you never told me" She pulled her hand back.

As round about as all that had sounded, Holly got the point, they needed to remember to talk to each other, not bottle which was what she had done "You're right" she said softly "Turns out I'm not so great at this relationship crap either"

"No but we're learning" Gail said and looked to their brothers "and we have some awesome family right there who will make sure we don't fuck it up too badly"

Holly reached out and took her hand "I'm sorry for disappearing and..." She pointed at the glass "And drinking, I should have..."

"No baby there is nothing you should have done, you needed a moment, it's okay" the blonde said pushing her abandonment issues away "I did worry when I woke up alone, your phone on the bedside, charging and you weren't in the house, but I know you love me and won't leave at least without a decent explanation first"

Holly stood, bent forward and took her face in her hands "I won't leave you period, I love you future Mrs Stewart" she gave her a kiss. Just a soft reassuring kiss, she pulled back and kissed the blondes nose.

"Your pretty determined on the Stewart thing aren't you" she said with a grin.

"Well at least then you could escape some of the Peck legacy" the brunette pointed out as she stood back up.

The blonde got a devilish smile on her face "And it would forever bug my mother"

0-0-0-0-0-0

"I need a favour" Gail asked her future brother in law. When they got back from the Penny, Holly had been told go upstairs and have a relaxing bath, leaving the other pair alone.

"And what do you need from me?" Matt asked, he was starting to get their dinner ready.

"I need a ride to buy a few things, I was suppose to be taking her on a date tomorrow night and I wanna take her out and make our engagement official, considering I'm not even allowed on crutches until Saturday, I kinda need help to organise it" the blonde said her head down playing with the end of her cast, she hated having to ask for help, especially with this.

He smiled "Sure, think she could use the boost right now" He agreed as he cut up chicken.

"I'm sorry I've put her through this" Gail said "it's not easy"

"No but you love each other, it's what matters" before anymore could be said Matt's phone rang, he looked at the number and frowned, he put the chicken back in the fridge and took the phone outside.

"Weird" Gail said and wheeled back in the sitting room.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gail was dozing on the couch when she felt her lover rest against her gently, the warmth of her recently bathed body seeping through the clothes "Mmmmm" the blonde murmured "You're nice and warm" she said her hands drifting up the back of the brunettes pyjama top.

"You take your pain pills?" Holly asked, she had straddled the blondes hips, being careful of her leg and rested her upper body against her girlfriends.

"Yes" Gail said, she opened her eyes and leaned up to capture the brunettes lips.

They kissed softly, just a slow lazy dance between them, they tuned out the world, only when Matt tapped Holly on the shoulder did the even realise he was there "Sorry to interrupt, I need to head out for a bit, Chris is having a crisis and he hasn't got a sponsor yet so I'm just gonna head over make sure he's okay"

"Okay" his sister said back and sat up a bit, still a little light headed from the kiss.

"I'll grab pizza on my way back" he said and left.

"House to ourselves" Gail said as she pulled her hands out and started unbuttoning Holly's flannelette pyjama shirt.

"Gail" the brunette said, laying back down.

"Holly" she said back, lifting her head to kiss her lovers neck.

"Mmmmm" Holly gave in and put her hand in the blondes hair. She forgot her injuries for a few seconds until her fingers brushed the dressing at the back of her head and Gail sucked in a breath "I'm sorry" the brunette said sitting up, she went to get off the blonde but she held onto her hips.

"It's okay" Gail said, her hands rubbing across Holly's thighs "I'm fine, it just stung a little"

"We shouldn't..." The brunette started.

"Maybe today is a bit ambitious on my part" the blonde said "But I definitely want you right now, even if my body can't do it"

Holly smiled at her, her girlfriend was trying to reassure her, her methods might not be normal but she always gets an A for effort, she picked up the blondes hands and laced their fingers "I was talking to Matt earlier, he thinks we should have an engagement party or what did he call it... An engagement announcement party, so then Jill won't know what she's attending until the last minute"

Gail grinned at her "I like the sound of that, when would you want to do it?" She asked.

"You're okay with it?" The brunette asked a little shocked "or is this the oxy talking again?"

The blonde gave her a smirk "You know I enjoy mixing the...ummm.." She scrunched face trying to remember the saying "Stirring?" She tried, the meds clouding her brain.

Holly chuckled "I think what you mean is, you like stirring the pot" she pinned Gail's hands back on the pillows her head was on "Do you really want to have a party, invite lots of people and announce we are going to get married?"

The blonde just smiled at her, she leaned up and gave her a kiss "I really do" she said pulling back.

"I think I'll ask you again when you are not under the influence of narcotics" The doctor said, she released Gail, who wrapped her arms around the brunette and pulled her close, just wanting to enjoy the feeling of each other.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Come on speed bump" Matt called at the front door "We don't have long, she's only been called in to verify some results for your friends not to dig up old bones"

"Trust me they'll keep her busy" Gail said coming to the door "I made sure Traci had a whole list of questions for her, she knows what we're up to"

"You do know she's getting the shits with having to tell them all this stuff, doing that may not have been wise" he said as he picked her up to put her into the car.

"Yea but unlike Swarek, who doesn't listen to anyone else, I actually pay attention to what she does and know the right questions for Traci to ask so it doesn't piss her off, plus Swarek is handling James Allen's transfer from hospital to county jail today, so no idiot to drive her crazy"

He put her in the seat "You planned it well" he said and shut her door.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey" Holly said to Traci as she walked into the homicide office with a box of files "Where's Sam?" She asked noticing the detective was alone.

"Handling Allen's transfer to jail" Traci said "So just us today"

"Can I ask you something and you be truthful?" The brunette asked as she put the box on the table, the detective knew what was coming but nodded anyway "Did Gail put you up to calling me today? She was acting weird this morning"

"She's always weird on pain killers" Traci remarked.

"No not like that" Holly said

The detective sighed "yea she did, she wants to do something special for your date tomorrow and needed to go out, she roped me and your brother in to help"

The brunette couldn't help but smile "Wow I..." She was at a lost for words.

"I know" Traci said "Just don't tell her I told you, she'd kill me, she already used the fact I told Steve about your engagement to get me to do this"

"I won't, I just wanted to make sure it wasn't something else" the brunette explained.

"How are you holding up?"

"You heard about yesterday Huh?" Holly said pulling the files out.

"Steve mentioned it" Traci said "I know we're Gail's friends but you can call us, as Chris said you are part of the group now" The detective thought for a beat "Mind you I'm not too sure I would be proud of that fact"

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Are you sure she'll like it?" The blonde asked her future brother in law, showing him the ring she had finally chosen, after an hour of looking. It was a simple ring, a white gold band with a simple three diamond set.

"She'll love it" he said and checked his watch "We should get going though if you wanna beat her home"

"Alright" Gail agreed and she paid for the ring. They got a few more things, the blonde a few things for Holly and Matt got some makings for their dinner.

They arrived home about ten minutes after the brunette did, she came out when she heard her brother's car pull up "Where you been?" She asked casually, walking up to Gail's open door.

"Had a few errands to run, so while you were with Traci we thought it was a good opportunity to get it done" the blonde explained, not a lie, just not all the information.

Holly smiled, she knew the truth and enjoyed making her girlfriend squirm a little "I just got a call from my lawyer" the brunette said as she moved aside so her brother could lift Gail from the car "They found her, Sophie's Aunt, the details are being sent to social services"

"So we might have an answer soon?" The blonde said as she was put in the chair.

Holly moved into the house, the blonde following, she sat down in the sitting room, Gail stopped next to her "we might know in the next few days if we can possibly go ahead with all this" She said, she picked her fiancés hand "We need to be sure, so really think about it" she kissed her hand.

The blonde squeezed her hand "You too" she whispered. They shared a smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Friday night came around fairly quickly, the couple had finally had a reasonably restful nights sleep, Gail only being woken by one nightmare. She had started refusing the stronger pain meds as they had made the dreams so much worse, she figured she could handle the pain more than the dreams. They had gone to the therapy appointment on Thursday afternoon together, Janine had given Holly some tips on handling the panic attacks and any other issues that may arise then they had booked another appointment for Monday.

When it came to getting ready to go out, Gail had spent over an hour in the bathroom trying to get dressed up, without assistance, she'd only managed a bath when Holly helped her then insisted she could do the rest, every time she stood to try and get dressed the pain in her leg would increase, making her sit down again. She was a mess by the time she only managed to put her underwear on "Hol?" She called, knowing the brunette would be in the next room.

"You okay?" The tentative voice came from the bedroom.

"I need you" she said sounding defeated. The door opened and the fully dressed and made up brunette appeared, she was wearing black dress pants, a cream coloured blouse and a black vest, under a black jacket "Wow" was all Gail could say as she sat on the closed toilet in the underwear, brand new underwear.

"I could say the same thing" Holly said looking at the deep red matching bra and panty combo the blonde had on, she looked defeated, her head resting on the wall.

"Doesn't go with the cast though" Gail said, held out her hand for the brunette to take "I'm sorry" she said as she tugged her to her feet "I can't even dress myself"

Holly held her around the waist supporting most of her weight as she hopped into the bedroom. She sat her on the bed and kissed her forehead "An unfortunate drawback to a broken leg" she went into the bathroom, grabbing the dress from the hanger, it was a black dress with short sleeves that stopped around her mid thigh "You can take something for the pain Hun, you would find doing things a lot easier" She said as she put the dress on the bed.

Gail shook her head "Not with the dreams" she said looking down.

"I know" Holly pulled open the drawer on the blondes side of the bed, she opened the pill bottle and handed her two pills "These aren't oxy, its got codeine in it but not a lot so it won't hit you as hard, it won't do as much for the pain either but it will help" she handed her a glass of water "We don't have to do this you know" she said her hand resting on Gail's cheek.

The blonde took the hand and kissed it "We've put this off enough" she leaned over and pulled a gift bag from under the bed and handed it to Holly.

"What is this?" The brunette asked.

"Just look" Gail said with a smile.

Holly sat next to her and looked, there was a bottle of her favourite wine, an envelope and a folded piece of paper. She looked to her lover then opened the paper, she read it and looked at Gail "Really?"

"I asked Matt if he would open the VIP room at the restaurant for us tonight so we could be alone" she pointed to the paper "These are the dishes on offer tonight, the wine is for our dinner"

The brunette smiled at her then picked up the envelope, inside were two plane tickets to New York in two weeks time, the return tickets were for a week later "Gail" she whispered.

"I talked to my mom, with all the work you've done for the Allen case, I asked that you be given leave for that week so we could get away, she put in a request with your boss who happily said yes. I've never been to New York and then we can visit your folks too" she explained.

Holly had tears in her eyes "But why honey?" She asked "I don't..." She trailed off.

"We both need a break, why not take one away from here, it's all organised and paid for. Matt helped me finish the planning today" Gail explained "just say yes, tell me you love me, kiss me and help me get dressed so we can go have our dinner"

The brunette brushed the tears away "Yes" she said with a smile "of course I love you" she gave her a heated kissed, then started helping her dress.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Once they were in the restaurant, they were taken to the VIP room, it was a new feature to the place that had been very popular with couples. The chair was moved for Gail's wheelchair and Holly was seated across from her, Matt came out dressed in his chef whites "Tonight, I will be your chef and server to ensure you have a peaceful experience" he said and placed menus in front of them "Drinks?" The blonde had already given him he wine at the house.

"Lemon squash" Gail said.

"Would you like your wine?" He asked his sister formally.

"I would love it" she said and he turned to the kitchen "How did you manage to talk him into this?" She whispered.

Gail gave her a smirk "I happen to be very good at charming the Stewart clan" Holly tilted her head at her, an indication that she didn't believe her "Alright, I might have agreed to let him cater our not yet decided on engagement announcement party and get my mother to taste his cooking so she might hire the restaurant to cater for some of the benefits they hold" the blonde explained.

The brunette was impressed "Well good thing I love his cooking" she said with a smile "if he wants to try and sell his soul to Elaine Peck who are we to stop him" she added.

Gail chuckled, Matt came back with their drinks "I'll give you longer" he said and left.

"He's good at his job" the blonde said and looked at the very small menu.

"He is very good" Holly said " it's what saved him" she was looking at her menu but Gail could see the pride in her eyes.

The brunettes brother came back in and took their menus "I've decided no menus" he said with a smile "You both eat seafood?" He asked already knowing his sisters answer.

"Yes" the blonde said.

"And no egg that's not cooked in and your allergic to tomatoes" he added looking at Gail who nodded.

"How about bruschetta to start?" He joked, the blonde looked horrified "I'm joking, I have a platter of cheeses ready for you" he said and disappeared.

0-0-0-0-0-0

After being fed, their entree and a main course that consisted of all different types of seafood, that they shared. Gail had shifted so she was seated next to the brunette as they ate, feeding each other, laughing and enjoying the time basically alone. After their plates were cleared and an offer of dessert, which was a very rich chocolate cake, the blonde took a breath "Have you enjoyed tonight?" She asked her lover.

Holly smiled at her, resting her hand on her leg "Of course, it's been probably best date I've ever been on, you'll have to work hard to top this"

Gail reached down in the chair next to her and grabbed the small box, she took another breath "Holly" she said her voice shaking slightly, she lifted the ring box and sat it on the table, the brunette gasped and looked into the blondes eyes "Before you say anything, let me get through this...I'd get down on one knee but..." she took both of Holly's hands in hers "That first day with you, I knew you were different. You surprised me not many people do that but you did" she smiled at her "You challenged me, you sassed me and even when I told you that dumb cat analogy you understood. You get me, no one ever did before you, they didn't even really try but you do, everyday you help me be the person I want to be and even when I stumble and fall, you pick me up, dust me off and help me go in the right direction. I want to be that person for you, I love you so damn much and I want to spend the rest of our lives, showing you just how much" they both had tears in their eyes, she took her hands back and opened the velvet box "Holly Rose Stewart will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

The doctors hands went to her mouth, she muttered "Oh my god" to herself "Gail"

The blonde smiled " Well?" She pulled the ring from its resting spot.

"Of course, I already said yes" Gail slid the ring onto her finger, grabbed Holly by the lapels on her jacket and kissed her hard, without thinking the brunette ran her fingers through the blondes short hair until her fingers hit the now uncovered stitches "Owww" Gail mutters into her lips.

Holly pulled back and blushed "Sorry... I just...Wow" she said resting her head on the blondes.

"Nice to see I can leave you speechless" the blonde said, she gave her another kiss then leaned back into the chair, sitting forward was putting pressure on her leg. Gail saw Matt standing in the doorway behind Holly, he gave her two thumbs up and quietly slipped back out.

The brunette looked at the ring that now rested on her finger "You always have made me speechless sweetheart" she said and reached out and took her hand "That was beautiful by the way" she leant forward in the chair "Before we take the chair back tomorrow I think we need to make one more shopping trip" she said rubbing Gail's ring finger on her left hand.

"Sounds perfect" the blonde agreed.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Later that night, after heading back from the restaurant, Gail had been too tired to do much more than sleep, Matt had carried her to the second floor, the blonde vowing it was for the last time. They'd changed and gotten into bed, Gail was laying on her back, leg up on a pillow, with Holly tucked into her side, she currently had her left hand up in the air admiring the ring that now rested on it "Do you like it?" The blonde asked a little unsure.

"I love it" she said, she bought her hand down and turned Gail's face to hers, she gave her a kiss "I think it's beautiful honey" she said.

"Okay" the blonde said and kissed her "I want you to choose mine, I'll come for the fitting but I want you to choose, I chose yours you can choose mine"

"Really?" Holly asked with a smile at the slightly incoherent rambling thanks to the pain meds she had taken when they'd gotten home.

"Really"

0-0-0-0-0-0


End file.
